Fun With The Superfriends
by LiseBardKimley
Summary: A look into nights (and other times) spent with the Superfriends.
1. Don't Say The M-Word At Game Night

_Was I supposed to bring anything? Food maybe? Knowing Kara and her appetite I probably should have. Do I have time? No. Am I wearing something appropriate? What are you even supposed to wear to these things?_

Lena's thoughts were racing around her brain faster than Supergirl could fly.

Kara had invited her over for Game Night repeatedly and had finally got the Luthor to promise to show up and participate.

Lena was now seriously regretting her decision, even if Kara's pout and puppy eyes were basically impossible to ignore.

At the moment, she couldn't decide if she'd rather be arrested, put in jail, and captured by her mother again than continue with Game Night. Her nerves were that bad.

 _Calm down, Lena._ She scolded herself. _It's just a few hours._

Unfortunately that thought didn't help.

This wasn't like a gala where she could just slide between guests and make meaningless small talk, this was Kara and her friends. And for some reason, that seemed way more scary than anything her mother could cook up.

* * *

The minute she opened the door, Kara knew Lena was nervous. Lena's heartbeat was fast but her face was as stoic as always.

Kara beamed. "Lena!"

Lena smiled. "Kara."

Kara stepped aside. "Come in. Everyone else just got here."

Lena stepped in and glanced around. She was surprised to recognize most of the faces there. In fact, all of them. There was Alex, Kara's sister; Maggie, the detective who has arrested Lena; Winn, Kara's nerdy friend; James, who was running Catco while Cat Grant was away; and Mike of the Interns.

"Lena's here!" Kara announced happily.

Everyone looked over and Lena felt her ears ringing.

Winn jumped up. "Hey!" He bounded over to shake Lena's hand and ask her about any new L-Corp information.

James, Alex, and Maggie just smiled and nodded from where they were sitting around the coffee table.

Mike came over. He smiled warmly. "Hi, Lena." He greeted.

Lena smiled and took his outstretched hand. "Mike. It's nice to see you."

"You too." Mike said genuinely. He watched Lena as Kara guided her over to the couch. He felt like, to a point, he could understand the Luthor. She was a Luthor, he was a Daxamite. They really had a fair amount in common, not to mention crazy, power hungry mom issues.

"What are we playing?" Winn asked.

"Monopoly?" Maggie suggested. In between cases and stuff, this was only Maggie's third Game Night and she was naive.

Alex mentally face palmed; how could she have forgotten to warn Maggie about that game?

James's eyes widened. "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Let's do it!" Winn said enthusiastically.

Kara nodded vigorously.

"Maggie," Alex sighed as Mike grabbed the game from a shelf. "We try not to mention the M-word here."

Maggie frowned. "Why not?"

"You'll see."

* * *

It had been nearly two hours now and Maggie had definitely gotten her answer.

The dining table, which had been ladened with food, was just about cleared of its burden and everyone's hearts were racing.

"Shoot, Little Danvers," Maggie grumbled. "I didn't realize you were so competitive."

Kara just beamed happily.

James sat back. "I give up."

"Ah, come on, James," Winn cried. "You can't give up now."

"There's no way this will end up well for me," James argued. "Not with you, Kara, and Lena on the board."

It was true. Kara, Winn, and Lena were fully engrossed in the game and all three were displaying huge competitive streaks.

Mike had gone bankrupt early on in the game and it looked like James and Maggie were quickly following in his footsteps. Alex was holding her own.

"So who usually wins?" Maggie asked half an hour later. She and James had been booted out of the game leaving Alex, Lena, Winn, and Kara fighting over the board.

James shrugged. "Usually Winn or Kara. If we're lucky Alex will. I think I won once and Mike hasn't won yet. Of course, we try not to play too often."

Maggie nodded. She could see why. In only half an hour, things had gotten a little savage. Chips, pretzels, and other assorted snacks were on the floor, victims of angry and excited outbursts. The last four players were almost always engaged in a heated debate and the board had been nearly flipped over a few dozen times.

Alex had a determined look in her eyes, Winn was constantly wiping perspiration from his forehead, Lena was totally in the zone, and Kara's face was a little red.

Mike had joined James and Maggie on the deserted couch (the players were all crouched on the ground around the coffee table) and offered them the bowl of popcorn he had in one arm.

James took a handful but Maggie declined. It might be pretty crazy but it was also cute.

And, despite the (good natured) trash talk and intensity of it all, none of them would have it any other way.


	2. Twister

Alex had no idea how she'd gotten into this position.

Well, okay, that maybe wasn't exactly true. Winn had spun the spinner and promptly declared that everyone had to put their right foot on blue.

 _"Last time I play Twister,"_ Alex grunted to herself.

It had been about six weeks since the *ahem* Monopoly incident (Lena had finally swooped in and won the game). Tonight Mon-El and Kara had somehow convinced them all to play Twister. Alex had a feeling that almost everyone was regretting that choice.

…Well everyone but Kara, Mon-El, and, surprisingly enough, Lena. The three of them were thoroughly enjoying it even through their burning limbs.

Alex nearly fell as Maggie announced that the spinner had chosen for them to place their left hands on one of the green circles. She was now partly under one of Mon-El's arms.

Kara was doing some sort of weird, twisty backbend over Lena who had one arm wrapped precariously around Alex's ankle. Mon-El was almost doing the splits.

James had retired to the kitchen ("I can't watch this, it's too painful") but Maggie and Winn were taking turns spinning the spinner and laughing at the remaining players. Winn had been the first out followed by James who had trouble with his long limbs. Maggie had purposefully dropped out for reasons only known to herself (though Alex guessed it had something to do with her phone camera and laughing at them all).

Kara's muscles were burning and her face was red but she was having the time of her life.

Mon-El really liked this game. The game was more about flexibility and both physical and mental strength rather than just wits.

Lena, for her part, was at home. She really let herself loose at Game Nights. She just hoped that Maggie didn't post any of these photos on a social media site because the press would go crazy over Lena Luthor in some sort of weird (embarrassing) yoga-like pose.

It was a long five minutes until the game ended. Winn had spun and Maggie called out "Right hand on Red, nerds!"

Kara blew a strand of hair out of her face and reached for the yellow circle. Mon-El, Alex, and Lena did the same (well, not the blowing hair out of their face part) and in the crazy, twisted scrabble, they all lost their balance and toppled over in a tangled, sweaty, red faced heap.

Maggie and Winn were dying of laughter as James came over to inspect the damage.

Alex was rubbing her arm where Kara had accidently elbowed her; Lena and Mon-El were trying to untangle their limbs from each other; Kara was just lying there trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe my luck!" Maggie cried. "I got that last part all on video!"

Alex and Lena exchanged anxious glances, groaning; Kara and Mon-El, beaming, pushed forward to see Maggie's screen. Grudgingly, Lena and Alex joined them and Maggie pressed play.

By the end of it Kara and Winn were red faced and dying, there was hardly any sound coming out of their mouths, they were laughing so hard; Alex, who had watched from behind the couch, was gripping the sofa back hard in order to keep herself upright; Maggie had tears in her eyes.

James just shook his head, grinning madly. Lena was chuckling, putting her hair back to rights.

Mon-El had taken the phone out of Maggie's trembling fingers and was watching the whole thing all over again.

 _"Yep,"_ James thought. _"This is all right."_


	3. Not Clueless

"You guys are gonna get sick," Kara mumbled. "Why are you even here?"

"Because we love you," Alex said.

"Yeah, not to mention, we haven't had Game Night in weeks," Winn pointed out. Crime had been through the roof lately, some of which had been targeted at L-Corp meaning that Game Night hadn't happened for almost four whole weeks now with everyone working overtime including Lena (which was actually pretty common).

Kara just grumbled. She had blown out her powers yesterday and woken up dying. She was currently curled up on the couch. Everyone else was seated around the dining table getting ready to play Clue.

Kara, smiling weakly, eyed her friends as they set up the board and haggled over the characters. In the end, Mon-El ended up as Mr. Green, Winn was Professor Plum, leaving James as Colonel Mustard. Lena was Miss Scarlett, Maggie was Mrs. Peacock, and Alex was left with Mrs. White.

"So how's that new technology coming along?" Winn asked between turns.

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Lena answered. "Especially after a certain CADMUS attack on the facilities and the ensuing fight between them, Guardian, and Supergirl. A building crew is supposed to come in tomorrow to fix the wall and the front doors."

"I talked to Supergirl and she is very sorry that she got blasted through the doors." Kara said sincerely from the couch.

Lena chuckled. "Well, I don't blame her for it. I'm sure she didn't have much choice at the time."

"And Guardian?" Maggie asked teasingly. "Anyone heard from him?"

"He's sorry too," James added.

"Yeah, Winn nodded. "No one was expecting that one guy to be so strong as to take out Guardian."

"He didn't take him out," James argued. "Just…threw him for a loop. You know, Guardian did save the day."

"Yeah, he can think that," Kara said. "But Supergirl totally did most of the saving."

"But without Guardian she would have been overcome by the Kryptonite."

"She saved those civilians that Guardian wouldn't have gotten to in time. She saved their lives!"

"Who knocked out the last guy?"

"Only after Supergirl had thrown his across the room."

"Well, Guardian-"

"Did a wonderful job," Lena inserted. "As did Supergirl. Mo-Mike, I believe it's your turn."

Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena's stumble.

"Who do you think did more saving, Ms. Luthor?" Winn asked. "You were a firsthand witness after all."

Lena raised an eyebrow. After a moment she answered, choosing her words wisely. "I believe they both did quite admirably in only ways that they could do."

Maggie smirked.

* * *

"I was right!" Mon-El cried. He held up the three cards in his hand. Ballroom, Miss Scarlett, revolver.

"Lena, quite the murderer." Maggie teased, referencing Lena's character in the game.

"Well, you know me," Lena chuckled. "Everything I do, I do well."

Winn jumped. "Sorry, phone." He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen. "Um, I gotta go. There's, uh, something I forgot to do this evening. Thanks, Kara, get better. See you guys later!" He gathered up his things and started for the door.

"That reminds me, I had something I needed to do in the office." James stood up as well. "Hope you get better soon, Kara."

"Thanks," Kara waved.

"Be careful, you two." Lena said offhandedly.

James and Winn froze. "Um, what-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, whatever it is, it's probably dangerous and since we know you can't team up with Supergirl, you'd better be careful."

"I don't…know what you mean." Winn laughed nervously.

Kara was sitting up on the couch, eyes wide. Mon-El was quietly putting the game materials away. Maggie and Alex just sat back, smirking.

"Oh, please," Lena gave Winn and James a look. "Not only does Guardian's eyes show through the mask, he also just happens to be the same height as someone else I know and I can tell it's your voice. And who else to help but Winn?"

Winn just gaped.

 _"She's good."_ Mon-El folded away the board.

"You'd better get going," Alex reminded the two men. "You're wasting time."

Winn and James hurried out of the apartment.

"So," Maggie leaned forward. "How long did it take you to figure out it was James?"

"Oh, not long at all. Just about as long as it took for me to realize Kara is Supergirl."

"What?!" Kara exclaimed. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about." She fiddled nervously with her glasses.

Lena laughed. "Kara, please." She started ticking off evidence on her fingers. "When you first came to see me, you were the one who brought up Supergirl which, I admit, didn't reveal it to me at first but definitely helped confirm my suspicions later. Second, you flew to my office on a bus. Third, the only time I've seen Supergirl and Kara Danvers even remotely in the same place is at that gala. I mean, for good friends, you're never together. Supergirl also claimed to be with Kara Danvers getting coffee late at night. Also, Supergirl and Kara Danvers both have the same mannerisms and are equally as bad liars." (Kara pouted.) "And, lastly, it's not like those glasses really hide anything."

"Thank you!" Maggie exclaimed.

Kara groaned, stuffing her face in a pillow.

"See, we've all been telling you for years," Alex said. "You're about as subtle as a herd of giant elephants."

"Hey!"


	4. Movie Night

Winn was just a little too warm.

He was pressed up between Mon-El and Lena on the floor of Kara's apartment. Kara was snuggling next to Mon-El and James, after a not-so successful day as Guardian, was sprawled out on one of the sofas, careful not to jar his bruised ribs too much. Maggie and Alex had commandeered the other couch.

They were in the middle of _The Incredibles_ , the part where the plane just got blown up. Lena had never seen it (which was both surprising but also not at the same time) so Kara and Mon-El (who Kara had passed her love of Disney movies, and musicals for that matter, down to) insisted they watch the superhero movie.

Winn had glanced over at Lena a few times during the movie, trying to gauge her reaction to it, and so far it didn't seem like she was enjoying as much as everyone else had hoped. She would crack a small smile here and there but mostly she kept her eyebrows slightly furrowed, a kind of confused look on her face.

Mon-El shifted a little so Kara could better lean against him. He whispered something to Kara that Winn didn't catch but Kara giggled softly, turning her head to whisper back.

At the end of the movie, James was asleep (rare for him, he was definitely exhausted), Kara was forcing her eyes to stay open, and Lena was still boring holes into the TV screen with her intense stare.

"So," Winn asked nervously as Alex got up to remove the DVD. "Did you like it?"

Lena turned to him and he was little surprised to see her brilliant smile lighting up her features. "Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Kara mumbled something incoherently, grinning tiredly.

Winn frowned. "Are you sure?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. Alex scoffed.

"I-I mean," Winn stumbled. "I mean, you looked kind of, I don't know, confused and…intense while you were watching it."

"You mean you were watching me, Mr. Schott?" Lena asked.

"No!" Winn yelped. "I mean, yes but not like that! I just-"

Lena chuckled. "I'm teasing, Winn. No, I liked it. I was just interested in the technology."

Winn felt a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Ooh, like what?"

"Well, the flying boots for one thing," Lena explained. "How exactly did he get them to work? And he must have practiced for a while to be that good. And would there be a certain point when he couldn't go any farther up?"

"I've always wondered that!" Winn exclaimed. He really liked Lena being a part of the group. Sure, Alex knew a thing or two (or more) about tech related things but, man, was she scary. Lena was also intimidating but when you got her talking about tech stuff she seemed to transform into a different person.

"Nerds." Maggie coughed.

Alex laughed.

"Looks like you were definitely right about inviting Lena," Mon-El whispered into Kara's hair as Winn and Lena continued talking about the gadgets in the movie, Alex sometimes butting in to share her opinion.

Kara smiled, eyes closed. "I know."


	5. Apples to Apples

Prompt from guest: After a tough day of fighting aliens Monel and Kara insist on having a fame night and end up sleeping in each others arm (karamel btw) and the superfriends tease them the next day

* * *

Six different attacks.

In one day.

One _stinkin'_ day and so many incidents.

"You should be resting," Alex repeated for the six hundredth time.

"I'm fine," Kara insisted.

"You and Mon-El fought ten aliens today not to mention stopped a bank robbery, cleared up a car accident, and saved a whole apartment building from a fire." Alex counted off on her fingers. "I think that deserves rest."

Kara sighed. "Alex, it's just Game Night."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Name me one game that doesn't get super intense."

"Alex!" Mon-El saved Kara the trouble of answering by almost literally bounding over.

"Mon-El," Alex greeted.

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Game Night," Alex began.

Mon-El rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yes! I am so excited. Game Night is the best especially after a long day of protecting the city."

Kara gave Alex a look that basically said, _"Are you going to argue with that?"_

Alex opened her mouth, because, yes, she was totally going to argue with that but Kara just had to do her thing with the eyes and the pout.

"You're going to be there, right?" Mon-El asked Alex, completely oblivious to what was going on between the Danvers. He was just so excited.

Alex sighed. "Yes," She grumbled.

Mon-El and Kara both beamed at Alex in a striking similar fashion.

* * *

There was a lot of haggling on what game they were going to play that night.

Winn was voting Risk but James shrewdly pointed out that Risk was going to be way intense maybe even more that Monop-…er, the _other_ game. Maggie slyly suggested Twister again, laughing as Alex shot her a glare.

It was Mon-El who asked about Apples to Apples. He'd remembered seeing the box a few weeks ago when he put away Clue.

"You've never played it?!" Winn exclaimed. "How did we let that happen?"

Kara got up to retrieve the box.

"How about you, Luthor?" Maggie asked. "You ever played Apples?"

Lena smiled over her glass of sparkling grape juice (Mon-El's new favorite drink preference, much to Kara's pleasure). "I can't say that I haven't."

"One you've actually played, finally!" Winn threw his hands up in joy. A split second later, he was rambling. "I-I mean, not like-I mean, I don't-"

Lena chuckled. "It's fine, Winn. I understand. The only game we played at the Luthor Mansion was chess."

"Where'd Apples to Apples come in?" Kara asked, box under her arm.

"College," Lena shrugged. "My roommate dragged me to a group get-together one night."

"What happened?" Kara began shuffling the red cards while Alex did the green ones (a habit they'd picked up when they played it back in Midvale.

Lena put her glass down on the coffee table and leaned back. "She just about dragged me to the first floor of our dorm and forced me to take part in the game."

Kara smirked.

James whistled. "She must have been quite the person to dragged Lena Luthor away from her desk."

Lena laughed. "Yes, Diana was like that."

Kara froze mid-shuffle sending cards flying out across the floor and under the couches.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Uh, what-what was Diana's name?" Kara asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You want to join forces?" Maggie asked teasingly. Kara's face paled even more at that comment.

"Yeah," Winn laughed. "Start a Get Lena Luthor Away From Her Work Club?"

Kara forced a smile.

Lena looked on, frowning a little. "Prince. Her name was Diana Prince."

Kara nodded stiffly. "Ah."

"Do you know her?" Lena asked.

"Nope!" Kara squeaked.

Maggie snorted into her root beer.

Lena smiled. "I see."

"Um, who wants to go first?" Kara quickly dealt the cards.

Lena couldn't stop glancing at Kara during the game. It obvious that Kara had at least heard of Diana Prince but did she know about her…? It would certainly make enough sense…but there was no way of really knowing for sure, at least not at this point.

Lena did better than she expected. She hadn't exactly done very well at college so she hadn't been too hopeful for this time around but it helped that she knew the group fairly well. (For example, Kara totally went for her Cat Videos card and Winn appreciated her Star Wars one.)

"Strong," Winn announced. Everyone scanned over their cards. Maggie smiled and put down the first red card for that round.

Kara placed hers down next, stifling a yawn. Next to her, Mon-El didn't even try to hide his exhaustion, his eyelids were drooping dangerously and he was swaying a little.

"Alright," Winn collected the cards and turned them over. "The Apollo 11, Greenhouses, Toothbrushes, Potatoes, American Football, Potstickers, and Supergirl."

Alex frowned. "That's too many cards. There should only be six."

Winn looked over the cards again. There were seven.

After a few minutes, they decided to just keep the extra card in and see what happens.

"Let's see," Winn picked up each card and spoke aloud his thoughts on each. "The Apollo 11. Hmm. That's a maybe. Greenhouses. I don't think so."

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Greenhouses can be built pretty sturdily."

"Or rather poorly," Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, no," Winn put the Greenhouses card to the side. "Toothbrushes. I don't-"

"A toothbrushes clean our mouths," Maggie put in. "I mean, come on, that has to count for something right?"

Winn shook his head. "No way, Sawyer. Potatoes? Not strong enough. American Football. That's a maybe. Potstickers and Supergirl." He smirked, holding the cards up. They were the type of card where you can write in your own noun.

Alex sighed. "We made the Potsticker one a year after Kara arrived on Earth because there wasn't one and the Supergirl one came into existence after she beat Reactron."

Maggie pulled the cards towards her and read the captions scribbled in the comment section of the card. Under Potsticker was written, _One of the BEST foods ever invented!_ That had to be Kara. The definition of Supergirl read, _Superman's super (pun totally intended) amazing cousin :)_

"Well, Winn?" James asked.

"Um, well, since she's here I guess I should go with-"

Lena interrupted. "I don't think it really matters at this point." She pointed to where Mon-El and Kara were curled up on the couch. They were both out.

Alex laughed and pulled out her phone to take a picture. Maggie, James, and Winn copied her. Lena discreetly got up and took a picture of all five of them, Kara and Mon-El in each other's arms with the other three snapping photos.

"What did you decide, Mr. Schott?" Lena asked sitting back down.

"Uh, I think American Football." Winn chose. "But don't tell Kara I said that!" He added quickly.

Lena reached for the green card. "I won't."

"So you had American Football," Maggie said. "Hm. I was guessing that was James's."

James shook his head. "Mine was Supergirl."

"Apollo 11," Alex revealed.

"Greenhouses," Maggie admitted.

"Potstickers has to be Kara's." Alex said. "She plays that one the second she gets it and, hint to everyone, if you ever get it, she'll pick it no matter what the category is.

Lena snorted.

Alex shook her head. "I'm telling you, she loves that card almost as much as the actual food."

"So, Mon-El is either Toothbrushes or Potatoes." James concluded while the rest of them sniggered.

Alex nodded.

"We can find out." Winn reached across and carefully tugged the cards from Mon-El's hand. Without looking at them he counted the cards. "They were both Mon-El's."

James smiled. "He probably didn't even notice."

Alex nodded. "I'm surprised they lasted this long."

They continued playing late into the night, a lot longer than they would normally have stayed but Lena and James were locked in competition of who would get the most green cards. (Lena had gotten a good head start at first but James had caught up.)

In the end, however, they had give up because Lena had an important meeting the next morning, Alex had intense archery practice, and Maggie was in the middle of a case. They cleaned up (maybe not so quietly as they could have) and everyone had left except for Alex when Kara stirred.

"Wha-" She glanced blearily around. "Alex?" Her speech was slightly slurred from sleep. "What-where-?"

Alex walked over. "You and Mon-El fell asleep."

"I can feel it," Kara groaned. She made a mental note to try not and fall asleep like that again.

Alex smirked. "I told you to get some rest."

"And I did," Kara stood up and stretched. "I just did it while everyone else was here." Her cheeks grew a little pink.

Alex laughed. "Well, I've gotta get going. See you tomorrow."

"Mmm." Kara pulled Alex into a hug and walked her to the door.

* * *

"Have fun last night?" Winn asked as Kara swooped in for a quick debreif after an alien attack at a bakery (which, in Kara's opinion, was _totally_ a major criminal offense).

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Winn, I did. How about you?"

"It was fabulous! I actually have something I want to show you." He whipped out his phone and showed Kara one of the many pictures he'd taken last night.

Kara groaned and rubbed her temples. "I should have known you got one too. James showed me his when I got to work and Alex and Maggie sent me theirs early this morning on my phone because they couldn't wait."

Winn laughed.

* * *

"Italian," Lena glanced at Kara. "That's a little different for you."

Kara shrugged. "I could get you salad and still have something great at the same time."

Lena laughed. "I don't suppose it's a kale salad though, hmm?"

Kara made a face. "Definitely not. They know how to made salads."

"Ah," Lena graciously took the container Kara passed to her. "So you do eat salads then?"

"Occasionally," The blonde mumbled, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"That reminds me," Lena reached to her phone.

"No, Lena," Kara covered her face. "Not you too."

Lena chuckled. "I'm afraid so. But I'm sure this will be much different than the ones you've seen today." She handed Kara her phone.

Kara took the device hesitantly and took a breath before looking at it. Then she laughed. Lena soon joined her.

There were multiples pictures of James, Winn, Maggie, and Alex taking pictures on their phones. In fact, each picture was taken from a different angle. Kara wondered how Lena had been that stealthy.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't just get me and Mon-El," Kara said, picking up her fork and twirling some spaghetti on it.

Lena speared some lettuce. "You're welcome."

They ate in silence for a moment. Lena watched Kara elegantly slurp her noodles up and moved on to another container of food; it was always so amusing to watch Kara eat.

"Kara," Lena went for the jump. "Do you know Diana Prince?"

Kara nearly choked. "Uh, no! I mean, I don't know, there are probably a lot of Diana Princes in the world, right? I mean, not all the same one obviously but with the same name and-"

Lena smirked. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Kara only had one thought: _"Crap."_


	6. Water Balloon Mayhem

This was why Kara preferred flying to driving.

It was so much faster.

They were currently all stuffed in DEO van (which was being "borrowed" for the afternoon) and heading out to an empty field outside of National City.

James had casually mentioned his love of water balloons a few weeks ago and Winn and Alex had jumped at the idea of a water balloon fight between the Superfriends. Maggie was happy to join them and Lena was wrangled into the mix as well after a lot of persuading from Kara.

"No Superpowers, aka flying, running, laser vision, freeze breath, anything," Alex announced.

Kara nodded, expecting that.

"So, every man for himself?" Winn asked. He looked a little nervous.

Alex nodded.

"You losers ready?" Maggie asked. She was casually tossing a balloon in her hand.

"We were born ready!" James replied.

And with that chaos broke loose.

And it was intense.

Balloons were flying everywhere. Winn's entire front was soaked; Kara had gotten a balloon right in the face and had water balloon remains in her hair. Lena and James were duking it out while Maggie, Alex, and Mon-El were facing each other down.

But all too soon the water balloons ran out. Alex and Maggie continued their free-for-all with Mon-El via trash talk while James and Winn slumped against each other in happy exhaustion. Lena walked over to where Kara was sitting on the ground, trying to get the bits of water balloon flesh out of her hair.

"Am I too late?"

Maggie, Alex, and Mon-El turned; Winn jumped up excitedly; Lena's hands froze where they were now slightly tangled in Kara's hair as she got balloon guts out of the Super's hair.

"J'onn?" James asked.

The Martian smiled. He was holding a large plastic container of bright water filled balloons. "I hope you're not all worn out yet." He chuckled.

"You guys are going down!" Alex yelled, charging toward the ammo filled tub.

"Not if I can help it!" James sprinted toward the balloons.

J'onn grabbed a handful and began pelting oncomers with them.

"No fair, you're hogging the balloons!" Winn shouted right before he was pelted in the chest with a rather large water balloon.

Kara snuck up behind J'onn, who was busy with Lena and Maggie, and all but tackled him to the ground.

"Get 'em!" Alex yelled and everyone turned to throw their bright missiles at the two aliens on the ground.

"Alex!" Kara whined, arms up to protect her face.

Mon-El, seeing a large balloon heading for Kara, dived in front of it and got a mouthful of water and elastic-y plastic.

"I've been hit, Daxamite down." He rolled onto his side to face Kara.

"My hero," Kara laughed before swatting away a balloon and heaving them both to their feet.

All around them balloons were flying and laughter was ringing (as well as good natured insults).

And Kara decided that this hadn't been a good idea at all. It been a great idea.


	7. Marco Polo

A prompt from baratta jennifer

* * *

Lena walked into the DEO and couldn't help but laugh.

The Superfriends (minus Kara and James who were on their way back from a Catco meeting) were sprawled out at the control center.

Alex and Maggie were slumped in their chairs, Winn was literally lying over one of the desks, and Mon-El was on the ground.

Of course, the CEO couldn't blame them. It was stifling.

"No air conditioning?" Lena teased. "Surely a secret government agency-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Luthor," Alex growled. "We're just waiting for stinkin' Kara and James to get here."

Lena laughed and leaned against a desk. "So, what was so important that you called us all here during working hours, Mr. Schott?"

Winn just moaned, refusing to speak in his sweaty agony.

"Golly, it's hot in here," Kara swooped in, setting James down. There was another whoosh and Kara had changed out of her suit and into her civilian clothes. "What are we doing today, Winn?"

Winn peeled himself off the desk. "I found the coolest place in the DEO today. Literally." He mumbled blearily. "So let's go."

Kara looked to Alex who just waved her forward, too hot to explain.

Winn led them down multiple hallways and down a flight of stairs until they came to a door. It wasn't special, just gray and definitely DEO-ish.

"Violà," Winn said, with a small, lazy flourish.

Kara stepped forward and hesitantly pushed the door open. She froze. "Oh my-"

"Is it a dog?" Lena asked.

James stepped up next to Kara and looked over her shoulder. He turned, smiling, to Winn. "I'm impressed."

Winn bowed slightly and wiped his sweaty brow.

Mon-El opened his mouth but at that moment Kara's image blurred as she super-speeded into the room. A split second later they all heard a splash.

"What the-" Maggie raced in, everyone following behind her.

Admittedly, Lena's mouth fell open.

It was a pool. A big one. A big, blue pool. In the DEO. It was a little mind-boggling.

Kara popped up to the surface and smiled brightly. She was still in her casual clothes and somehow her glasses had remained on her face which was probably a super power in itself. "Come in, the water's great!"

Mon-El didn't wait to be told twice. He flung off his shoes and socks and cannonballed right in, sending spray over the others. Winn and Alex soon followed.

"Getting in, Luthor?" Maggie asked.

Lena smirked. "I'm just glad I wore pants today." And after slipping off her heels and putting her purse down on a pool side table, she elegantly dived into the water. She came up grinning. The water felt marvelous.

"Wha-how-I mean, what-" Kara was spluttering at the CEO.

"Oh, you know us Luthors," Lena said offhandedly. "We shine at everything."

"We'll see about that," James dived in near Lena, also with elegant form. Maggie slid in.

"Can't dive, Sawyer?" Alex teased.

Maggie splashed water in the older Danvers' direction.

"How long has this been here?" James asked.

Alex shrugged. "As long as I've been with the DEO. Probably longer."

"And you never told me?" Kara looked hurt.

"It didn't really seem important."

"Important?!" Everyone smirked at Kara's indignation. "Alex we grew up near a beach, water is my life!"

"I thought that was food," Mon-El put in.

Kara playfully shoved his head underwater.

"You never saw this in your x-ray vision?" Maggie wondered.

"I can't," Kara sighed dramatically. "The walls are lined with lead."

"Yes," Alex agreed. "Unlike someone people," At this the agent looked pointedly at Kara and Winn. "The DEO knows how to keep secrets."

"Hey!" Winn frowned and Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Hey, hey, so I heard about this game yesterday," Mon-El said. "We should play it."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "And it is…?"

"Marco poko." Mon-El supplied.

"Polo." Everyone corrected.

"Right," Mon-El nodded. "Polko. That's what I said."

Kara just rolled her eyes.

"I remember playing that when I was younger," James said.

"Really?" Kara asked, interested.

James nodded. "Yeah, it was one of my favorite games."

"Spread out," Alex ordered. "I'm being 'it' first."

No decided to object to that so they all swam in opposite directions. Alex closed her eyes, dipped under water, and, for good measure, spun around a few times.

"Marco!" She called.

"Polo!" Everyone shouted out. (Except for Mon-El who still thought it was Polko.)

Alex swam out in the direction Mon-El and James. "Marco!"

"Polo!" ("Polko!")

James narrowly missed Alex's arm as she swiped in his direction; he hadn't anticipated her moving that quickly, but then again he chided himself, this was _the_ Alex Danvers they were dealing with here.

Alex eventually grabbed Winn's elbow once she'd successfully cornered him at one edge of the pool. Winn took a little longer to get someone. When he did it was Mon-El's turn to close his eyes and paddle around.

He almost tagged Maggie but the detective ducked under his arm at the last second, smugly evading capture.

They played for hours, laughter and banter bouncing off the walls and rippling the water.

After they tired of Marco Polo (still Polko in Mon-El's opinion), they just swam around and Lena and James got around to that diving competition. Alex and Maggie volunteered to judge. Winn, Mon-El, and Kara took over the shallow end of the pool and practiced underwater handstands and flips.

"Ahem!"

Winn and Kara jerked the currently underwater Mon-El up above the surface; Lena and James, who had just climbed out the pool for round twenty five, froze; Alex and Maggie glanced at each other.

"You do realize that this room is only for underwater training, not for everyday shenanigans?" J'onn crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir," Winn squeaked.

"Hmm." J'onn's gaze studied everyone's faces. Then he looked at Alex. "Agent Danvers, I expect you to control this rabble. Just about the whole DEO can hear you and I'd rather not have this become a causal spot."

Alex nodded seriously. "Of course, sir."

J'onn was silent for a few moments. "This is only for underwater mission training," He repeated. "So I expect to never see you in here during training sessions." He turned and left ( but not before James thought he saw a smile growing on the Martian's face).

"When do they train in here?" Lena asked.

Alex shrugged. "Every third Friday of the month."

"Wait," Winn said. "Every third…Did he mean that we-"

"Can come here whenever we like?" Alex finished. "I'm going to say yes."

Kara grinned. "J'onn is the best."

Mon-El nodded. "Definetly."

Maggie glanced around at everyone. Lena and James had sat down on the edge of the pool, catching their breaths; Alex was still treading water near the detective; Mon-El had just tackled the unsuspecting Kara underwater, Winn was laughing hysterically - until he got pulled down too. And Maggie had to laugh. Here they were, on a Tuesday, in a pool at the DEO of all places, in their clothes, having a blast.

And all it took for that to come around was for the DEO's air conditioning to give out.


	8. Lena Luthor and the Chess Chronicles

"So, how do play this?"

Lena looked up. She was just finishing up some paperwork, about to join Kara on the sofa for lunch. Kara, take-out bag in hand, was standing over the coffee table, studying the chess board.

"You've never played?" Lena asked. She put the papers aside, they could wait.

"Nope." Kara shook her head. "I mean, Alex tried to teach me once but it didn't go so well."

Lena raised as eyebrow.

Kara winced. "I may have accidently knocked a piece off the board too hard resulting in a new hole in the wall."

Lena smiled. "A new hole?"

Kara groaned as she joined Lena on the couch. "Yes. I had problems with my powers when I first got here."

Lena smiled and removed the containers from the bag. "Well, then. As long as you promise not to make a hole in one of my walls, I think I can manage teaching a Kryptonian how to play chess."

A few weeks later, Lena was wondering if perhaps chess just wasn't for the Girl of Steel.

Kara was trying her best, she really was, and Lena could see that. But Kara couldn't seem to remember which pieces did what and she had almost no tact at all.

"I don't see what you get in chess," Kara complained one afternoon.

"I guess it's the strategy that I like." Lena said.

"Hey, Lena!" Winn waved her over to where he was sitting at a computer.

"Yes, Winn?"

"Kara told me you like to play chess," Winn was grinning happily. "What to play a round or two?"

Lena opened her mouth to tell him she had important stuff to do at L-Corp but how could she say that once Winn had pulled a chess board out of seemingly nowhere and was already setting up the pieces.

So she sat down and they played five rounds of chess. Winn was very good. Not as good as Lena, of course, but still very good.

Lena was pretty sure that all the Superfriends knew she liked a game of chess now. (She also wondered if it had to do with them trying to get her away from her desk.)

Alex, trusty chess board under her arm, approached her on her way into the DEO one day and told Lena that they were going to play chess.

Lena had gaped and spluttered for a moment…a moment too long because next thing she knew, she was locked in combat with a chess player equally as good as herself.

(They ended in a draw, something neither had experienced until now.)

Next James asked her to play a quick round with her online. She smiled and typed back that she'd love to and they opened an online game.

James wasn't half bad but he still lost.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

Lena smiled. "Just thought I'd come by to say hi."

"Oh," Mon-El grinned. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, do you need anything?" Mon-El gestured around the training room.

Lena shook her head. "No, I just thought I'd cut to the chase." The Daxamite was the only one left of the Superfriends to ask her to play chess so she thought why not just ask him first?

Mon-El frowned. "Cut to the-?"

"It's an expression," Lena explained quickly. She pulled a chess board out from under her arm. "Have you ever played chess, Mon-El?"

"Yes!" Mon-El clapped his hands excitedly. "Kara was teaching me the other day."

Lena raised her eyebrows. _"Oh boy."_

"Well, how about a quick game?" The CEO suggested.

Mon-El nodded and sat down. "Sure!"

"Kara taught you how to play?" Lena asked again. They were ten minutes in and Lena had to admit she was surprised at how well Mon-El was doing.

"Yep! She's a good teacher."

"It seems so." Lena mumbled under her breath.

In the end, Lena won - barely.

"Were you holding back on me, Girl of Steel?"

"What?" Kara looked up from her container of noodles, chopsticks frozen halfway to her mouth.

"Mon-El told me you taught him how to play chess," Lena continued. "And, I must say, he was an excellent challenger."

"Oh!" Kara frowned then shrugged, stuffing noodles into her mouth. "I guess I just had a good teacher."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. But…I mean, how exactly did you teach him?"

Kara swallowed her food and thought a moment. "Um, well, shortly after you stopped teaching me, he asked me to teach him and I just tried to remember the moves you made while we played."

"I'm impressed, Kara." Lena admitted, still not quite sure how that had worked; had Kara inadvertently told Mon-El the CEO's strategies or was had Kara really just gone out on a limb?

Kara blushed.

"How about a quick game now?" Lena slyly pulled the Luthor family heirloom chess set toward them. She had to know if Kara really did have some super chess instincts along with her other powers.

Kara groaned. "Fine."

Lena was again surprised.

Kara lost - spectacularly.


	9. When In Paris

Prompt from TercesTardis: can you do a Diana Prince guest chapter?

Answer: Yeah, I think so

* * *

Kara absolutely _loved_ Paris.

Well, okay, Paris didn't have Alex or the DEO or J'onn or Mon-El or Noonan's which really stunk but they did have really great food.

National City's hero was currently on assignment in France's large city to cover the unveiling of a new exhibit displaying artifacts from an Egyptian tomb. Cat had specifically given Kara the story (which Snapper didn't look all too happy about) and the blonde reporter had been in the city for two days so far.

 _Beep._

Kara fished her phone out of her bag, nearly elbowing a man walking by. "Sorry!"

He just grunted.

The blonde heroine sighed and turned back to her phone. A text from Mon-El had just come in and she had several unread messages from the rest of her friends as well.

 **Mon-El** : Hey, how was the unwelling?

Kara snorted and typed back.

 **Kara** : Unveiling

He responded almost immediately.

 **Mon-El** : I said that.

 **Kara** : Sure… It was good

 **Mon-El** : We all miss you. It's not as fun at deo without you

 **Kara** : I miss you guys too although Paris has excellent food

 **Mon-El** : :( I want some but I have to go there's an alien attack on main st

 **Kara** : Good luck and be safe

 **Mon-El** : Always

Kara sighed and looked at her other messages. Winn and Lena asked her about the artifacts, Alex and Maggie wanted Kara to bring back some sort of vegan food that was supposedly famous in Paris, and James teased her about the food.

"Kara Danvers?"

Kara looked up. She broke into a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I couldn't pass up seeing the Girl of Steel herself, now could I?" Diana asked as Kara leaned in for a warm embrace. "Clark told me you were coming in for a few days so I had to see you."

Kara beamed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You yourself seem busy. I heard about the alien attack from a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah. That was, uh, fun."

Diana laughed. "Have you eaten yet?"

As if on cue, Kara's stomach rumbled. She blushed. "Um…not quite."

"I see. Come with me, there's an excellent restaurant a few blocks from here."

"Okay." Kara was happy to follow the fellow heroine - especially since they were heading towards food, Kara's favorite thing in the whole universe (besides, of course, her family and friends).

The restaurant was very nice and Diana seemed to be a regular there. She got them a table near the back.

"So," Diana said after they'd ordered. "Lena told me about a certain game night a few months ago."

Kara coughed up some of the water she'd been drinking. "Um, yes, I mean, what did she tell you? Like, from our conversation about, uh, you, not the game. Not that you can't ask about that, I just-"

Diana smiled. "It's alright, Kara. Lena seemed to find your explanations for not knowing me very amusing. And I have to admit that I do too."

Kara groaned, head falling into her hands.

"Your orders," The waiter approached, two plates of food on each arm. He set them down on the table. "Please enjoy."

"We will," Diana assured him. "Thank you." The Amazon and Kryptonian dug into the food, Kara trying in vain to wish away the awkward tension that had risen between them, Diana glancing at the reporter across from her every few minutes and smiling to herself. _"Lena really wasn't joking when she said Kara was…awkward. Of course, knowing Clark's counterpoint, it all makes sense."_

"This is really good," Kara said between bites.

"I'm glad you approve."

Kara chuckled. "Just as long as there's no kale involved."

Diana nodded. "Yes, Lena also mentioned that."

Kara blushed again. "Yeah…well, you know…" She trailed off.

"Lena speaks very highly of you and your friends," Diana offered.

"Clark does the same," Kara said. "I mean, about you! Not that he doesn't say that about my friends too but I meant-"

Diana laughed. "I get the point."

"Oh. Good. Yeah."

After that the conversation turned to other things, like battles they'd been in and how amazing ice cream was.

They were both working on their seventh helpings (the waiter must be used to it or he didn't care because he didn't ask them any questions or look at them funny) when Kara's ears detected the faint and all familiar sounds of sirens.

"Trouble?" Diana guessed.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, sounds like it's about ten blocks away."

Diana got up. "Like to lend a hand?"

Kara beamed. "Wouldn't miss a chance to work with Wonder Woman."

"Good," Diana said. "I've been hoping to work with you as well."

The two heroes grinned at each other for one more split second before rushing outside and into a deserted alley where Diana changed into her armor and Kara stripped down to her suit.

"Ready?" The Amazon warrior asked.

Kara, from where she was hovering a few feet in the air, smiled. "Up, up,"

"And away," Diana finished.


	10. Ugh, gross

[Warning - this chapter may not be for everyone; there is some vomiting in it, just saying]

* * *

If anyone ever asked, it was all Winn's fault.

Absolutely 100%, no joke Winn's idea. (…Even if it wasn't really.)

"I'm going to kill you, Winslow Schott jr.!" Alex yelled right before leaning back over the trash can.

Winn flinched. "Uh, yeah…"

Kara picked up a bean and studied it. Mon-El watched her apprehensively.

"You realize we're never going to let you pick a game ever again?" Lena asked wearily.

"Because you'll be dead!" Alex shouted.

Winn swallowed hard.

Who knew Never Have I Ever could get so very out of hand?

* * *

It had started innocently enough.

They had met at Kara's loft as usual and it was actually Mon-El who had suggested the game.

Then Winn had to open his mouth and reveal the large box of candy he'd bought the other day.

Lena and James had exchanged worried glances but Kara and Mon-El jumped at the idea, never having tried the candy before.

So Alex had (grudgingly) grabbed a bowl and Winn had poured the beans into it and put it in the middle of the table.

"So what's up with these anyway?" Maggie asked picking up the box. She'd never had any of them either. She studied the flavors listed and snorted. "Well, I guess the stakes really are high then, huh?"

"You bet," Winn smiled eagerly. He'd had the beans a while ago when he and James tried them.

"So who's going first?" Kara asked.

"I will," Alex volunteered after a long silence. "Never have I ever fallen asleep during Game Night."

Kara groaned. "Alex…"

"Eat up, little Danvers," Maggie smirked.

Kara and Mon-El each reached for the bowl.

"No picking and choosing!" James added quickly.

Kara sighed and looked away, as did Mon-El. Everyone watched with bated breath.

Mon-El eyed his. It was orange-ish with flecks of dark orange and yellow spots. He put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. A second later he was speeding out of the room They could hear retching from the bathroom.

Kara winced. Then she looked at her bean and groaned. It was green. She put it in her mouth and immediately made a face.

Maggie had looked back over the box. "That's either Pond Scum or-"

"It's Kale," Kara choked out.

Lena laughed harder than any of them.

Mon-El returned as Kara forced the rest of the bean down. He was pale.

"Vomit flavor?" James asked sympathetically.

Mon-El nodded weakly.

"James got that one when we ate them," Winn offered.

"Don't remind me," James muttered, shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of the memory.

"I'm next." Maggie said. "Never have a I ever met Lois Lane."

Lena sighed as she leaned forward to join James, Winn, Alex, and Kara in picking a bean.

That round was slightly more successful. Lena found herself with a satisfying blue jelly bean that ended up being Cotton Candy, James got Chocolate Pudding, and Winn got Coconut.

Alex spluttered. "Skunk."

"What about you, Kara?" Mon-El asked.

The blonde superhero was chewing thoughtfully. She'd picked a brown bean. She frowned. "I don't know."

"Chocolate pudding or dog food." Maggie concluded.

Kara thought another moment. "I don't think it's chocolate so…"

"Dog food," Mon-El finished.

Kara nodded. "I guess so. It doesn't taste bad actually."

"Leave it to Kara to like the nasty ones," Alex muttered.

"Well it probably helps that little Danvers here loves puppies and food so Dog Food seems right up her alley," Maggie sniggered.

"Hey!" Kara pouted.

"Never have I ever jumped off a building," Lena said.

Kara, James, Alex, Mon-El, and Maggie each grabbed a bean.

This round was disastrous. Maggie ended up bee lining to the bathroom while James hacked over the trash can. Alex looked like she could barely hold the contents of her stomach down. Kara had one hand clamped over her mouth and Mon-El had speed swallowed his before sprinting to chug down a glass of orange juice.

Lena and Winn were laughing mercilessly.

"Winn, it's your turn," Maggie groaned as she stumbled back to the couch. "And so help me, if you make me eat another one of those beans, I will end you."

"Alright," Winn said once he'd regained his breath. "Never have I ever won a game of pool."

Lena and Alex leaned forward. Maggie was sitting back, relieved.

Lena grabbed a bean and, without a second thought, tossed it into her mouth.

"Well?" James asked.

Lena picked up the box. "You know, I'm not entirely sure. It's either grass or pickles, I can't tell."

"You can't tell?!" Kara looked scandalized.

Lena smiled. "I've never eaten grass and when I was younger I didn't like pickles so I haven't had them in years."

"Have you ever tried grass, little Danvers?" Maggie asked.

Alex laughed. "You should have seen her when she was testing out her powers."

Kara crossed her arms, grumbling.

"One moment the lawn was the same as always, next we had a Kara-hole in the middle of it," Alex explained.

"Alex," Kara whined.

"And what about that time you ran into the dirt mound?" Winn asked.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"When was that?" Mon-El asked.

"I was perfecting the suit," Winn said. "And I may have overlooked the fact that capes can help in flight so I sent her after a car chase but…" He trailed off, looking at Kara who was covering her face with her hands.

Mon-El and Lena both nudged the blonde sitting between them.

"I tried to turn and I may have flown straight into a small hill." Kara mumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Alex," Maggie said once the laughter had died down. "Eat the bean."

Alex grunted and put the silver-ish colored candy in her mouth. "Ugh, I think the universe hates me. Sardine."

Lena smiled; she herself had tasted enough sardines at Luthor family galas and gatherings to know they were one of the grossest things on the planet.

Mon-El meanwhile was thinking about how good sardines were; Kara had bought some a few days ago and he'd practically fallen in love with them, though not to the same extent that Kara had to pizza and potstickers.

"Kara, you're up," James brought their thoughts back to the game.

Kara grinned mischievously. "Never have I ever eaten vegan ice cream."

"I hate you," Alex groaned.

"You're asking for it, Danvers," Maggie warned the alien before popping the black colored bean into her mouth. "Pepper."

Alex held her bean up to the light as if that would reveal to her the flavor of her chosen candy. She smiled happily. "Marshmallow."

Maggie just grumbled.

"Lena?" Kara asked in shock.

Lena smiled. She had also picked a bean from the bowl. "Yes, Kara, I'm afraid so."

Kara made a face.

"Sausage," Lena announced after a second.

"Mon-El," Kara nudged his side. "Your turn."

"Right," He clapped his hands together. "Um, never I have ever stopped a ship from flying into outer space."

"Ugh," Kara smacked him on the arm. She eyed the red bean in her palm.

"Just eat it and get it over with," Alex advised.

Kara sighed and tossed the bean into her mouth. Her eyes lit up. "Worm!"

"What?" Winn exclaimed. "You actually like that?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Winn got that one once and it was a mess, I mean there was-"

"Okay, I think they get it," Winn hurried to interrupt.

"She ate one a few months after arriving on earth," Alex explained. "It was so disgusting."

Kara frowned. "But they taste good."

"Gross, little Danvers," Maggie complained.

"My turn," James announced. "Never have I ever had pizza-stickers."

"James!" Kara whined.

"I hate you all," Alex groaned.

"What is a..whatever that was?" Winn asked.

"It's made up of a slice of pizza wrapped around potstickers," Mon-El said as he picked up a bean. "It's very good. Unlike this bean."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I do not know but it is very disgusting. It looked like that." He pointed to a white bean with yellow splotches.

Maggie laughed. "Definitely not Buttered Popcorn so Rotten Egg."

"Come on, you two," James told Kara and Alex. "Eat up."

"Easy for you to say," Alex muttered. She shoved the small candy into her mouth and chewed. "Soap."

Kara ate hers and almost immediately starting coughing. Mon-El and Lena, who were sitting on either side of the hero, thumped her back repeatedly.

Winn got up and came back with a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks," Kara managed.

"And what flavor was that?" Lena inquired.

Kara downed the water quickly. "Cinnamon."

"Next," Winn looked at Alex.

"Hmm, what to choose," Alex mused, an evil glint in her eye.

"Just kill me now," Winn pleaded.

* * *

Winn glanced at the door. "I'm, uh, gonna get going so…bye!" He squeaked racing for the door, making more than several mental notes that Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Superfriends (especially one Alex Danvers) did not mix; yeah that equation only ended in near-death (or, quite possibly, actual death courtesy of the aforementioned Danvers).

Kara put part of the bean she had been studying into her mouth and bit it in half. "Peppermint." She picked up another bean.

"What are you doing?!" Mon-El cried.

"Looking for something," Kara mumbled. She pulled out a brown bean. She bit it in half and grinned. "Perfect!" She took the two remaining jelly bean halves and put them both in her mouth.

"Kara, why are you still eating those?" James asked.

The reporter just smiled happily. "Peppermint Chocolate Pudding. Yum."

Maggie made a gagging noise. "I can't even look at those anymore." She pushed the bowl of beans toward Kara.

"Here," Kara held a green one out to Lena. "Kale. Of course, it could be Pond Scum which probably tastes just like Kale anyway."

The CEO laughed and took the bean, ignoring Alex, Maggie, and James's warnings and groans.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Some of the flavors are actual flavors and some are not. For example, Kale is not in the listed flavors of Bertie Botts beans (as far as I know) but I couldn't help but put one in because Kara and Kale is so much fun and why not?_


	11. Scrapbooks

"A what?"

Alex smiled at the telltale crinkle appearing between her new sister's eyebrows.

"A scrapbook." The older Danvers sister repeated. "We put pictures in it."

"Why?"

Alex shrugged. "So we can remember stuff."

Kara's frown deepened. "Then why is it called a scrapbook? I thought scraps were-"

"Yes, well, this is a little different," Alex interrupted gently.

"Oh," The young Kryptonian nodded. "I see."

Two days later, while at the store, Kara pulled Alex down an aisle. "That is what you use to take pictures for scrapbooks, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yep."

"Do we have one at home?"

"I think so," Alex thought a moment. Where had she last seen it…? Her mom had one she used but Alex guessed that the alien would like one of her own. So after they got home, Alex and Kara went digging through dozens of boxes and shelves and drawers and bags until they found it.

Kara fell almost instantly in love with it. At first, Alex found the constant clicking of the camera distracting but she couldn't bear to tell Kara to stop (unless they were eating or both supposed to be doing homework).

Soon there were dozens of scrapbooks filling the shelves of the Danvers' home. As Kara took more pictures, the angles and lighting got better and better.

When Alex went off to college, she got Kara a new camera and made her younger sister promise to email them to her every week. (Kara sent her pictures every day.)

So Alex really shouldn't have been so surprised when she found a thick book in her sister's apartment one day that was titled "Sunrises and Sunsets of National City by Kara." The book was filled with pictures Kara had taken around the city, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl.

Alex smiled and slipped the book back into the shelf. She eyed the other colored spines.

She was supposed to be cleaning (Kara was off helping Barry on Earth-38) and Alex had decided that Kara's apartment could do with a nice deep clean.

Instead, she found herself grabbing all the scrapbooks and settling down on the couch. She looked over all the labels; "Pictures from Abroad," "Winter in National City," "Summer in National City," "Spring in National City," "Fall in National City," "The Best Places To Eat in National City," "Midvale," "Midvale High School," "National City University," and "Family."

Alex opened the last one, "Family." It was dark blue and very thick.

On the very first page was a picture of Alex and Kara, identical to one that Kara had had framed. It had been taken when they were in Midvale, not too long after the blonde Kryptonian had arrived. Underneath the picture, read the caption: _Alex and Me_

Kara had written that a long time ago, Alex could tell. She flipped through the next pages, finding more pictures from Kara's years in Midvale. There were many family pictures and some of the two sisters but mostly there were photos of just Alex.

After a while, Alex recognized pictures of friends and some professors Kara had met in university, there was even a picture of Kara and the barista at Noonan's (Alex had to roll her eyes at that; of course, her dorky sister would take a picture with a Noonan's employee).

Soon Winn showed up in the book then James. There was even a picture of Cat Grant, though it had been taken from a magazine. Carter Grant's, Winn's, and Kara's selfie at, no doubt, Catco, made Alex laugh. It was horrible selfie; Winn's ear was cut off, Kara was blinking, and Carter's gaze was distracted with something beyond the camera lens.

Candid shots of Game Nights took up the next dozen pages; there were some pictures taken at the DEO (J'onn would not be too pleased about that) sunsets with Mon-El with the skyline of National City far in the backround, indicating that they were miles away, probably on some mountain or up a tree; there was Lena and Winn duking it out at Mario Kart; Lucy, James, and Kara from when the youngest Lane had come to visit; Clark and Lois walking together; Alex, Maggie, and James standing around the pool table; Eliza and Alex at that year's Friendsgiving.

Kara must have run out of run in the book because there were dozens upon dozens of lose pictures between the last pages.

"Alex?"

The agent looked up. Kara was standing near the dining table, the interdimensional portal device in her hand. Alex had been so absorbed in memories that she hadn't heard Kara step in.

"What are you…oh."

Alex stood up. "These are nice."

"Thanks."

"I kind of forgot how much you love photography," Alex admitted sadly.

Kara shrugged. "That's okay. I'm just sneaky that way." She walked over to the refrigerator to grab some drinks.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Mmm-hmm. Sure you are." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I can hear you!"


	12. Camping

"Hi, Maggie!" Kara beamed, leaning away from Alex's desperate grabbing for the phone. Lena, sitting in the backseat, sniggered.

On the other side, Maggie laughed. "Hey, little Danvers."

"How's the case?" Kara grabbed Alex's arm and held it steady.

"Alright. Boring without a couple Danvers to shake it up though." The detective teased.

"Aww," Kara grinned. "Well, Alex would just _love_ to talk to you but she's driving so-"

"Kara!" Maggie laughed, hearing Alex's protests in the backround.

"Hi. Maggie."

"Finally got your hands on the phone, huh, Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Alex grumbled. "Kara made me pull over first though, the pig."

Maggie heard the blonde protest.

"Well, I just thought I'd wish you guys luck before you leave the land of cell reception," Maggie said.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you did."

"She's missed you!" Kara called out.  
"Pest," Alex muttered. "Anyway, we'll see you in a few days when we all get back."

"Counting on it, Danvers," Maggie agreed.

Alex hung up a few seconds later. She turned to glare at Kara.

"You were driving," Kara defended herself, looking sheepish.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you talked me into this," Lena said.

Kara grinned, practically skipping along the trail.

Alex smirked. "Knowing Kara, I can."

Lena smiled. "Very true."

Kara sighed and looked over her shoulder. "You guys know I can hear you, right? I mean, you're not evening trying to be quiet."

"Rock." Alex warned.

The crinkle made an appearance. "What-?" Kara didn't have time to say anything else as she stumbled over a rock in the path.

"Eyes ahead," Alex snorted. Lena hid a smile behind her hand.

Kara stuck her tongue out but trained her eyes in front of her.

"Almost there," Kara promised an hour later.

Lena glanced around them. "You Danvers certainly know how to find out of the way campsites."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, Dad…" She let out a breath. "Dad…he, uh, found it when he was younger and he insisted on camping there for at least two weeks every summer."

"I see," Lena said. "Luthors never go camping. Lex and I tried to sneak out once, just to sleep on the porch, but even that was too much."

"Well, that changes today." Kara beamed. "We'll be out here all week. Just us and nature."

Lena smiled but, in all honesty, she wasn't sure if agreeing to go with Kara and her sister on a camping trip had been one of her brightest ideas. Sure, Lena had, privately, always had the desire to sleep under the stars and be "at one with nature" as they said but now, in the moment, she wasn't so certain of it. She had been raised to be calm, collected, and calculating. Camping was not one of those Cs.

"Ta-da!" Kara announced, bounding into a small clearing. "The Danvers family camping spot."

Lena studied the area. It was nice, the surrounding trees made a slightly disfigured oval which they were now standing in. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting cool shadows over the picked clearing. Here and there, patches of sun shone through.

"It's beautiful," Lena breathed.

"Yep," Kara hopped on the spot. "It's great."

"Let's set up camp then," Alex shouldered off her pack.

Between the three of them, they got the tent up quickly, even without Kara's superspeed.

"Powers are banned from camping," Kara had told Lena a few days ago. "Unless it's an emergency."

"Have you ever had an emergency?" Lena had asked lightly, mentally preparing herself for what might happen.

Kara thought a moment. "Uh…yeah actually."

Lena sucked in a breath.

"There was this one evening I had to use my heat vision." Kara continued.

"Why?"

The blonde had replied simply but in a manner that told Lena Kara had totally thought of it as an emergency. "Dinner."

"So, next item of business." Alex rubbed her hands together. "Nutrition. Kara?"

The younger Danvers nodded and headed off, eyes scanning the ground.

"Fire wood," Alex explained to the curious CEO. "That was our system, Kara got the fire wood and I made the fire."

"What did your parents do?" Lena asked after a moment's thought.

The agent smiled. "They rested in the tent."

Lena chuckled. "I see."

A few minutes later, Kara was back, an armload of wood in her arms. In no time at all, Alex had meat sizzling on a pan over a healthy fire. Lena watched the flames lick the underside of the pan. She glanced up a few times to watch Alex and Kara who were, as usual, bantering back and forth. After dinner, they walked around a bit.

When they got back, there was just barely enough light to move around with. They climbed into the tent and got ready for bed.

"So, how was your first day?" Kara asked as they settled into their sleeping bags.

"Well," Lena mused. "Considering it's really only been a few hours, I'd say pretty well."

Kara beamed.

Alex smirked. "You might not be saying that after a week with an overexcited alien," She teased.

Kara smacked her sister with the pillow while Lena laughed.

Yeah, maybe she hadn't been too sure about the whole camping thing (and maybe still wasn't) but, Lena decided happily as she listened to the steady breathing of the Danvers sisters, maybe this had also been one of the best decisions in her life.


	13. Camping, continued

Or not. Maybe camping had not been such a great idea, Lena groaned to herself. Her whole body ached and she was pretty sure she'd only slept for three hours. Apparently, nature sounds were not all that pleasant for the CEO.

Lena glanced over at the two Danvers, chuckling quietly. Kara was sprawled out on her stomach, snoring softly, one arm slung over Alex's abdomen.

Lena sighed and began disentangling herself from the sleeping bag. Kara shifted, her ears probably picking up on the sounds of movement. The youngest Luthor paused a moment then resumed her work. A few seconds later, she was outside the tent.

It was beautiful.

A little chilly, but beautiful. She let herself breath in the air. And now she couldn't decide whether or not camping had been a good idea or not.

Her eyes were saying it was a wonderful idea but her back was screaming otherwise (apparently the ground had not agreed with the Luthor spine).

"Enjoying the view?"

Lena turned to see Kara, stretching lazily in front of the tent.

"Great, isn't it?" The blonde chirped.

Lena smiled, non committally as Kara started on getting the fire ready. Alex got herself up and out of the tent after fifteen minutes later.

"Sore?" The dark haired Danvers asked.

Lena sighed. "Is it that easy to spot?"

Alex snorted. "When you've been camping as long as I have, yes. So, how was your first night?"

"Not as bad as I'd thought it be but not exactly great either."

"Sounds about right," Alex agreed.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I sense an 'unless' following that sentence."

Alex nodded. "Unless you're Kara."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Kara huffed from where she was crouched over the fire. "I'm right here."

"Maybe that was the point," Alex teased.

Kara got up, rolling her eyes. Her annoyance however was subdued when Alex began on breakfast.

The rest of the week went by in something of a blur for Lena. A good kind of blur though. Their week was full of hiking, lying in the hammock Alex and Lena set up on the second day, eating (a lot, especially if you were Kara), and talking about family memories. The Danvers took turns telling embarrassing stories about each other and Lena found herself telling them about when Lex was younger and less…well, less alien extinction oriented.

All in all, Lena was actually a little sad when they packed up and headed out.

"So," Alex spoke up. She was driving again. "I figure Kara will ask you later but why not beat her to it? Want to join us again sometime?"

Lena glanced back at Kara who was sprawled across the backseats in a restless sleep; they'd encountered a few hikers who had run out of food and Kara had been the first one to suggest they take some of the theirs. However, that had meant that they hadn't had any food for the last night's dinner or breakfast. Apparently, food deprivation resulted in a drowsy and inattentive Kara.

Lena smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll definitely come with you two again."


	14. Happy 4th

"I don't think so, Kara."

Kara groaned. "Come on, Lena, it's the 4th of July! How can you work on a day like that?!"

Lena smiled. "I run a very big business and I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Lena." Kara's face was serious as she folded her arms and stared pointedly down at the seated CEO. "You cannot stay here in your office on the 4th of July. That's like a…a criminal offense or something!"

Lena sighed. "I can see the fireworks quite well from here, Kara, you don't need to worry about that."

"It's not just the fireworks!" Kara exclaimed. "There's the food, and the people, and the food!"

"And the traffic," Lena pointed out. "And, according to the weather forecast, thunderstorms in the morning followed by a blazingly hot afternoon."

"There's ice cream," Kara countered.

"And bugs that will follow ice cream holders, also the potential risk of heat exhaustion and heat stroke as well as sunburn, pneumonia from the rain, and getting struck by lightning from the thunderstorm."

The blonde gaped. "Uh…you've…um, looks like you've put some thought into this."

"Perhaps." Lena admitted. "But Kara really, it's fine. And I can get all those things, the fireworks and the food, up here in my office."

Kara grumbled. "Fine, I give up. For now."

* * *

"Miss Luthor?"

Lena looked up from the papers she was intently studying. She reached across her desk and pushed the button on the intercom. "Yes?"

"The food you ordered is here."

"Thank you, Jess. You can send them right in. And you're free to leave at any time you know." Lena had arrived early that morning and ran into Jess on the way in. Her diligent secretary had insisted on working and Lena had so far been unsuccessful in persuading her otherwise.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor."

Lena sat back in her chair with a sigh. She might be spending a national holiday at L-Corp but she didn't want Jess there too. Although…it was nice knowing she wasn't the only one in the huge building.

"Surprise!"

Lena's head snapped up and she surprised the urge to jump two feet in the air. "Kara," She groaned. "You shouldn't have…"

"But I did." Kara smiled smugly. "You're not spending the 4th alone, not on our watch."

The youngest Luthor raised an eyebrow. She had a sinking suspicion she knew what was coming. "'Our watch?'"

"Yeah, who else?" Winn slid in, a huge smile on his face. Alex, Maggie, and James followed, ladened with food containers. Mon-El brought up the rear, a few folding chairs tucked under one arm and a few food bags in the other.

"You'll be happy to know that Kara got Jess to get out of the office." Winn said, pulling Lena out from behind the desk and pulling her toward the sofa.

"In honor of our country's independence," Kara announced. "We got hot dogs, hamburgers, and other good old American food."

"Yeah," James agreed. "And I brought these." He held up a bag and dumped the items out on the coffee table. A few containers of Pop-Its, several boxes of Sparklers, a handful of small fountains, and other novelties poured out. Mon-El's eyes lit up; this being his first 4th of July, he'd been extremely excited about the day's activities.

"Wow," Alex said, looking only slightly impressed. "Nice stash."

Maggie nodded. "Not bad, Olsen."

James smiled. "Why thank you, detective."

"I think the balcony will be a big enough place for those fountains," Winn calculated. "If you don't mind, of course," He looked to Lena.

"Um, no, that's…fine."

"Good." Kara beamed.

Lena took a deep breath. She eyed the many containers of food. "I appreciate the concern and thought put into this, but I don't think we'll be eating quite this much, even with two aliens."

"I think it will be," Mon-El surveyed the items. "I mean, we'll be here all day so…"

Lena raised an eyebrow. She loved her friends, she really did, but she had thought this was going to be a one meal kind of deal. She sighed to herself, realizing that the fireworks James had brought were a dead giveaway; fireworks weren't set off until after dark.

Everyone was eying the Luthor, trying to gauge her reaction. Unfortunately, Lena's initial surprise had been wiped clean off her face and they all knew that the CEO's control of emotions rivaled only that of Alex's.

"Perhaps the roof would be a better place for a fireworks display," Lena said slowly.

James raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's safe?"

Lena waved a hand dismissively. "I own this building and if something happens to it, I'll take care of it."

"Great," Kara clapped her hands. "Now that that's settled, can we eat? I'm starving."

* * *

"Kara," Lena whispered. "Thank you for this. I didn't know I needed it."

The blonde grinned. "Everyone needs a good 4th."

"I agree," Lena nodded. "But that's not exactly what I meant. I mean this," She indicated the others on the roof. Mon-El and Winn were getting some fountains ready to set off, James had his phone out and ready to take some videos. Alex and Maggie were talking quietly over their glasses of sparkling cider, observing the boys. Kara and Lena were left on the picnic blanket, gazing over the building of National City. The fireworks, the ones the city would set off, were due to start in an hour, leaving the Superfriends plenty of time to goof around with their own stuff.

Winn and Mon-El had gotten one of the fountains lit and everyone watched as the small presentation started.

Lena glanced around, watching the faces of her friends as they went through the other fireworks. Stuff like this, Game Night, fireworks, great food (admittedly, even if it wasn't kale) and just friends in general, were things she hadn't really grown up with. Lex had been her true best friend until he went all rogue and alien extinction obsessed.

She pulled Kara aside as they left L-Corp later that night. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara smiled. "You're welcome."

"It's nice to be able to just be myself and not worry about what others think." Lena continued. "It's refreshing."

Kara swung an arm over Lena's shoulders. "What are friends for?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's a little late, Independence day for the United States occurred a few days ago, but better late than never, right?


	15. Grace Hughes

I've always known.

Well, okay, not exactly always, but I've known for ages now who Supergirl really is.

Don't worry, I won't tell. Kara saved me and keeping her secret is my way of repaying her.

* * *

Kara came speeding into my life. Literally.

I was a freshman at National University and I was pretty nervous. I didn't have many friends and most of the term had already gone past. My roommate, Shelly, was really nice but she was insanely busy. My free time was usually spent in the dorm, the library, the cafeteria, or the grounds.

So when Lee Richards asked me out on a date, I said yes. We had a great time. He took me bowling and I taught him some techniques on how to get the ball to curve.

But his true colors were revealed as we walked back to my dorm. It was a pretty quiet night and no one seemed to be out; there was a nice breeze and the moon looked lovely.

"Well, did you have fun?" Lee asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Lee smiled. "Then we'll have to do this again sometime." He leaned closer.

"Whoa, hold on," I took a step back.

Lee raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "What?"

"It's our first date,"

"So?"

"Shouldn't you get to know me a little better before we go there?" I wondered if I wanted to go there at all now.

"Hmm," Lee grabbed my arm. "I don't like to wait."

"I think I should get back to my dorm," I tried to escape his hold but he only gripped harder. "Please let go, Lee."

"I don't like to wait," He repeated. He leaned toward me again. I desperately tried to back up but he grabbed my other arm and pulled me forward.

Our lips were only a few centimeters apart; I could smell the breath mint he'd eaten as we'd left the bowling alley.

"Hey, buddy!"

Lee straightened up but kept his strong grip on me. A blonde girl in a pink cardigan was standing a few feet away. Her blue eyes bored into Lee's face. "She said let go."

Lee looked her up and down, then sneered. "Try and stop me, blondie."

The girl seethed. "Let her go, Lee,"

"And why should I? Maybe she's just playing hard to get."

"You'll get in a lot of trouble," I warned him.

"Not if you come quietly," He hissed.

"Never," I glared. "Let. Go."

He squeezed my arms so tightly I thought he might actually break them.

There was a blur of blonde and pink right in front of me and, next thing I knew, Lee was on the ground. He was out cold. The blonde girl stood over him looking sheepish. What just happened?

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard," She said.

I gaped. "How-how did you-?"

"Oh! Uh, I-" She fiddled with her glasses. "I work out."

I frowned. I believed her but compared with Lee Richards, who was of a stronger build than the blonde, she didn't seem that intimidating.

The girl seemed to sense my hesitation. "I work out a lot. Yeah."

I nodded slowly. "Okay." I rubbed my sore arms. I still couldn't believe that Lee Richards had been taken out in two seconds flat by an opponent of small height. And how had she gotten there so fast? Sure, she was close but not that close?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Are you hungry?"

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that. "Uh...sure, I could eat something."

The girl smiled and her blue eyes lit up. "Good. I know this great doughnut place on campus."

"I'm Kara Danvers." She held out her hand.

"Grace Hughes."

* * *

The next semester we were roommates and we had a blast. Kara was a great friend, always so optimistic and innocent. She helped me come out of my shell and meet a lot of fantastic people.

After we graduated though, we fell out of touch. She was busy as Cat Grant's assistant in National City and I was juggling motherhood and working as a school counselor in my home city. I never expected to see Kara on the news. At least not in the way I did.

"Did you hear about the new superhero in National City?" George asked me.

I nodded. "Yep. Pretty intriguing, huh?" I set down my bag.

My co-worker laughed. "Immensely. You know, Cat Grant finally got an interview with her?"

"Really?" What with helping kids during the day and then trying to help my own kids the rest of the time, I hadn't kept up with the newest hero.

George pulled out his phone. "Yeah. She's Superman's cousin apparently." He handed me the phone.

I took it. And I nearly dropped it. The picture right under the headline was - no, it couldn't be, right?

It was Kara. Kara Danvers from University. Only without her glasses on. It was only now that it struck me that Kara had always worn her glasses. I'd hardly ever seen her without them; I'd only seen her without them at night if I got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Grace, you okay?"

I nodded. "...Yeah."

I scrolled down the article. Superman was her cousin? So, Clark Kent? Kara had introduced me to him once when he came to visit campus.

"You sure you're okay?" George asked when I handed him back his phone. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

I smiled. "I'm fine." To be honest, was I so surprised that Kara had taken up her role as a superhero? Not really, she'd always been quick to help and of all the people I knew, Kara was the best suited to be a superhero.

From then on, I kept tabs on Supergirl. It was maybe borderline stalking but I justified it because I'd known her in college.

Of course, she'd always been a hero to me.

* * *

Author's Note:

This idea just popped into my head because I thought, "hey, someone must have seen Kara without her glasses at least once, right? But where? Well, probably when she was asleep because everyone takes their glasses off when they go to bed."

So that's where this came from.


	16. Kara and Her Ice Cream

"Are you gonna eat it or what?" Alex asked. "It's not poisonous."

Kara frowned, eyes narrowed. "It's moving."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Yeah, 'cause it melts. That's what ice cream does when you don't eat it."

"Like ice?" Kara observed.

"Sure, now eat up, I promise it tastes good."

Kara poked her melting scoop of ice cream with her spoon skeptically but, after a few more seconds, obediently took a bite.

Alex smiled, satisfied. Kara had been with them for a while now and Alex was starting to fall into her newfound role as sister to an alien. Today, Alex had announced, she was going to introduce Kara to one of the greatest foods ever invented. Both her parents were out and Alex was really craving some ice cream.

"What is this?!" Kara's tone was almost accusatory and snapped the eldest Danvers daughter back to the present.

Alex's head snapped up, her mind immediately going to the worst; Kara hated it and now she was going to laser the bowl which would probably (accidently) result in the whole kitchen and then house being on fire (which her mom would _so_ not be happy about); or maybe female Kryptonians were super allergic to ice cream or something (Alex knew for a fact that Clark ate ice cream).

"Kara, I-"

"Why don't we eat this all the time?"

Alex blinked. "What?"

Kara sighed and started again, her face deadly serious. "Why don't we eat this all the time?"

Alex's mouth dropped open and she found herself at a loss for words. "…Because…it's unhealthy…?"

"You do not sound sure of that, Alex," Kara noted before turning back to her bowl.

Alex just gaped.

* * *

"Anything I can get you?" Alex asked.

Kara didn't hesitate. "Ice cream."

Alex smiled. "You know Dr. Hamilton won't allow that. And it would melt under the sun lamps."

Kara pouted and crossed her arms. "You're a doctor, you could clear me." She said hopefully.

"Nice try," Alex shook her head and looked away, trying to resist the power of her sister's pout. "I'll ask if I can bring you some potstickers though, how about that?"

Kara sighed. "If that's as good as it's gonna get."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Wow, did that alien hit you too hard?"

"No, I'm just craving ice cream." Kara mumbled.

"When are you not?" Alex pulled out her phone.

"Maggie?" Kara guessed.

Alex nodded. "Yep. Looks like she's bringing pizza."

Kara smiled. "You could ask her to bring ice cream."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Subtle as a rhino, Kara."

The blonde just pouted.

About fifteen minutes later, Maggie strolled in, a small pile of pizza boxes in one hand and a large bag in the other.

"Got your favorite," The detective announced. She put the boxes down and Alex took the bag. The oldest Danvers retrieved the paper plates and napkins from the top of the bag. She frowned.

"What is it?" Kara had noticed.

Alex pulled out a small container. "Why are there spoons?"

Maggie smiled innocently, her gaze shifting from Alex to Kara then back to Alex. "Well..."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You didn't..."

Maggie shrugged. "I did."

Alex sighed but pulled the containers of ice cream out of the bag.

Kara's face lit up. "Yes! Maggie, I love you!" She made grabby motions at the ice cream.

"Pizza first," Alex scolded, moving the desert out of her sister's reach. The Kryptonian pouted.

Maggie moved to help Alex get the pizza onto the plates.

"You know she's not allowed," Alex muttered.

"Did you see her face though?" Maggie asked.

Alex grumbled but couldn't really argue with that logic. "You also know that she desn't have her powers so she won't eat this much pizza, right?"

"Mom," Maggie made a noncommittal noise. "It was pizza special night. Buy five pizzas, get the sixth one free."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's not much of a bargain."

Maggie didn't seem to care much as she picked up a slice of her vegan pizza. "Doesn't matter. Anything for a Danvers."

Alex just shook her head.

"I know it doesn't take that long to put a lice of pizza on a plate," Kara complained. "And I can hear you, you know."

"Yes, your highness," Alex made a mock bow as she handed over the pizza laden paper plate. Kara graciously took the offering and immediately started eating.

"You know why I really brought that ice cream?" Maggie asked as she and Alex took empty pizza boxes, plates, spoons, and ice cream containers out to the large trash can in the hall.

"No, I do not," Alex said, unceramoniouly tossing the garbage into the can.

"I know that I have no chance at being as close to Kara as you are," Maggie explained. "But I can try."

Alex smirked. They'd arrived back at the doorway to the room where Kara was lying. "I would say nice try but everyone knows Kara will love anyone who brings her food."

Kara sat up, eyes alert. "Food?!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not sure this is my favorite one; I had a lot of fun with the idea and writing it but I don't like the ending as much. All well. Honestly, I just decided to finish it and publish it because I haven't done much with this stuff at all lately.

Just like everyone else, my life is crazy busy now, I just started my first year of college that's been a roller coaster of fun, hectic, exciting, and overwhelming learning and growing.

So, I have no clue when I'll be back but here's this.


	17. Ice Blocking

She'd survived multiple assassination attempts (including but not limited to deathy bullet, death by explosion, and being pushed over her balcony), she'd been abducted twice, shot an alien, and made the choice to basically kill her former lover.

But this topped all of it.

Man, she really needed to learn to put her foot down. How come she could be a total boss in workplace but the moment Kara and her smile and her ridiculously manipulative pouty face came into the picture, she went soft.

Lena looked down the hill, shifting on her seat.

She just knew it, knew it deep in her gut.

She was going to die.

And it wouldn't be by bullet or fire or heights or a crazy rouge alien.

It was going to be death by hill and ice.

* * *

Half an hour earlier…

Kara was giddy with excitement, she was practically jumping in her seat.

"You ready, Lena?" Winn asked, nudging her arm. He and the Luthor were in the back seat, James and Kara in the front. Alex, Maggie, and Mon-El were busy with other stuff, mainly work.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lena's stomach was doing multiple somersaults.

"It's a lot of fun," James assured her.

Kara turned in her seat. "Alex took me a year after I came to Earth and it was amazing."

Lena nodded politely and tried to steady her breathing. She was glad that Kara hadn't commented on how fast her heart was beating. When Kara had asked her if she wanted to go ice blocking with the gang sometime, she'd immediately said yes partly because she knew Kara would practically drag her along anyway and partly because she really did enjoy being out with her friends.

Her friends, plural. It was a foreign phrase to the CEO. But not an unwelcome one.

After Kara had left though Lena had done some research on the activity, not knowing what ice blocking was, and after watching some hilarious runs, she'd also found some articles and videos that depicted several painful injuries. But she couldn't back down now. Not after she'd told the ever sunny Danvers that, sure, she'd come.

"Here we are," James announced, startling Lena out of her thoughts.

Kara squealed and bounded out of the car. Winn, smiling widely, followed suit.

The hill was green and fairly steep.

Kara walked up to the Luthor, one ice block in each hand. Behind her, Winn and James each hefted one block apiece.

"Ready?" Kara asked happily.

"Sure," Lena heard herself saying.

Kara set the blocks down and then super speeded back to the car. With a whoosh she was back with four towels. She took one and, folding it, placed it on the ice block. Lena followed the reporter's actions and sat on the block.

Kara, grinning madly, pushed off down the hill. Winn, who had set up his block, quickly went down as well. Both of them fell off their blocks halfway down the hill; Kara doing some sort of awkward looking somersault and Winn tumbling off his and rolling log-style the rest of the way down. They sat up, laughing, hair and clothes tousled.

"Coming?" James asked.

"Now or never, right?" Lena asked herself. She steeled herself and nodded, resigned to her fate.

James smiled kindly and pushed off. Lena followed, knowing that if she didn't, she'd never do it.

Wind whipped by her...and Lena smiled. This wasn't half bad. Sure, the towel was now wet and was soaking her pants but it wasn't bad.

And then she saw it.

James had crash landed at the bottom of the hill...right in her path.

"James!" She called out.

The photographer in question looked up, saw the CEO speeding right for him, and stumbled to his feet.

But Lena knew that even if he got out of the way in time, his ice block would still obstruct her path. So she did the first thing that came to mind: She abandoned ship.

Launching herself off the block of ice, she rolled to the left, and a moment later found herself standing at the bottom of the hill.

Wait, what? Standing? How…?

"What was that?" Winn exclaimed.

Lena looked around as if looking for something. "I...I don't know."

"That was like some sort of crazy gymnastics move," Winn said in awe. "We should have gotten that on camera."

And Lena decided that despite the injuries sometimes involved with ice blocking, the activity was actually pretty fun.

* * *

Author's Note:

This idea came from my own experiences ice blocking.

If you don't know what ice blocking is, it's basically sledding but in the summer with a block of ice. It's a lot of fun but injuries can happen so be careful because ice blocks hitting you or being dropped on feet can be very painful. Also, falling off is a very probable circumstance so just be aware of that.

Also, the gymnastics part, I have actually seen someone tumble off an ice block and come up with a gymnastics worthy dismounting pose.


	18. Bowling

"I used to play ball in my college years," Winn said.

"Oh really?" Alex asked. "You 'played ball'? What was your best score?"

"Um, well," Winn backtracked. "I didn't say that I was good at it."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose you can't be worse than Kara."

"Hey!" The blonde in question swooped in at that moment, a pout on her face; she'd heard their conversation on her entrance.

Alex held up her hands. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Alex…" Kara whined.

"What about you, Alex?" J'onn asked. "Do any bowling in your time?"

Alex rolled her eyes at J'onn's remark about 'in your time.' "Yes, I did actually. My best score was 275."

Winn couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. Kara grinned proudly.

"Ready to go then?" Maggie asked strolling in.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"Suit," Alex reminded her sister.

Kara glanced down, remembering she still had her suit on. "I'll meet you guys there," She said and before anyone could reply, took up in a burst of wind.

"Well," Maggie brushed some hair out of her face. "I guess us humans will follow."

"You sure you can't come?" Alex asked J'onn.

The Martian allowed for a small smile. "I have important business here."

"Don't you always?" Winn muttered.

"I may not have super hearing," J'onn said. "But I heard that, Mr. Schott."

"I-I mean, it's good business. Important. Very, very important." Winn stumbled to cover for his remark.

"Come on, Winn," Alex grabbed the tech's arm and practically dragged him away.

* * *

"You guys took forever." Kara complained. She was sitting at a table at the far end of the bowling alley.

"Well not all of us are superhuman." Alex said. She glanced at the two empty pizza boxes already on the table. "Looks like you didn't waste any time."

"I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Kara."

The youngest Danvers just pouted and picked up another slice of pizza.

"You guys ready for some bowling?" Winn asked. He was studying the bowling balls.

"Ready when you are, Schott." Alex challenged.

After setting everything up, they started.

First they played teams. One round with Alex and Maggie vs Kara and Winn (Alex and Maggie won). Then Winn and Maggie vs Kara and Alex (the Danvers won). Then Winn and Alex vs Kara and Maggie (Alex and Winn won).

"Every man for himself," Alex announced for the last game.

Kara groaned. "No…"

"Come on, Kara," Winn urged. "If I have to, you have to."

Kara sighed. "Fine."

If it wasn't apparent before how great Alex was at bowling, it was certainly apparent now.

Winn was surprised. He wasn't doing too badly.

Maggie was in second place. She was actually pretty close to Alex, score wise.

Kara stunk at bowling. She was already somewhat clumsy and adding a heavy ball to it didn't help. (She was grateful that she'd done some bowling back in Midvale though; she wasn't throwing the bowling ball through the roof anymore).

"Last round," Alex said.

"Finally," Kara breathed. She'd already landed four gutter balls. (Of course, that wasn't too bad; once she'd gotten five gutter balls - with the bumper rails up!)

Maggie bowled last. She eyed the scoreboard. If she got a strike, she'd beat Alex. She doubted she could actually do it but why not try? She raised the ball to her chest, swung it down and behind her, then pulled it forward and released.

They all watched as it rolled down the lane and -

Maggie turned around slowly to face her audience.

Kara was grinning happily, her slice of pizza (how many had she eaten? Maggie decided maybe she didn't really want to know, even if the girl was an alien). Winn was torn between smiling and not smiling, he kept glancing from Maggie to Alex, gauging their reactions.

Alex's eyes were on the scoreboard. Maggie looked up at the screen.

4\. Kara

3\. Winn

2\. Alex

Winner: Maggie

"Well…" Alex said slowly turning to the detective.

Maggie awaited her sentence. She knew Alex wouldn't totally gang up on her but she had to admit she was a little worried.

"I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you," Alex threw an arm over Maggie's shoulder.

Kara snorted.

Maggie just smiled.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this is kind of short (at least I think it is) but right now it's this or nothing. College is great but also a time grabber. Big time.

Thanks for reading and have a great day, night, evening, morning, life, whatever!


	19. Snow Day

_Author's Note:_

 _I know, it's been forever! I've just been super busy with college and dealing with a little wirter's block. Luckily, the first snow got me going a little bit._

 _A few things about this; 1) In a lot (or maybe most) of my stories, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but in this one she does not. I just decided to do that. 2) Mon-El and Imra will be in this story (spoilers, I guess) and everyone's just going to be friends and stuff because I just didn't want to deal with the tension and stuff._

 _Alright, I think that's it._

—-

"Right in the face!" Kara put her hands on her knees, laughing heartily.

Alex grumbled, wiping the melting snow off her face. She bent down, scooping up a handful of snow. "Hey, Kara?"

Kara looked up just in time to get a snowball to the face.

Alex laughed as Kara pouted through the slush.

Eliza smiled, watching her two daughters from inside the house. Jeremiah had been gone for a few months now and it was nice to see the girls so carefree and happy. She sighed.

—-

"It's snowing!"

Alex grimaced, jerking away from the phone. "Kara, tone it down a little bit."

"Sorry," Kara said. "But it's snowing! You know what that means!"

Alex smiled. "Yes, I know."

"I'll see you in the park!" Kara sang. "I have to call Lena, Winn, James, and J'onn. Bye!"

"Wait, J'onn?!" But her sister had already hung up. Alex shook her head. She wanted to see how this would turn out.

Two hours later, Alex was standing in the middle of a park, waiting for Kara and some of their friends to show up. James, Lena, Maggie, and Winn were already there.

"There's Sam," Winn pointed. Two figures were trudging toward the group.

"Hi!" Ruby waved enthusiastically.

Sam smiled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kara came bounding towards them from a clump of trees. "There was traffic."

"So," Winn smiled. "Teams?"

"Definitely." Kara agreed.

"Wait, wait," Mon-El came running up (maybe a little too fast), Imra right behind him. Imra was smiling broadly.

"Hold up just a few more minutes," J'onn and his father appeared through the swirling snow. "I thought this activity would be good for educational reasons."

Winn nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah."

"Alright," Alex roped them back in. "Welcome to the annual Danvers family first snow snowball battle. Rules: there are none. Team captains are me and Kara, family tradition. And that's it. So, age before beauty, I get to choose first."

"Hey!" Kara complained. She opened her mouth then closed it, remembering that three of the players didn't know her other identity.

Alex smiled slyly.

"Uh, Mon-El, Imra?" Kara pulled the two aside. "I just told J'onn and his dad but no powers. Also, Lena, Sam, and Ruby don't know about me. Being Supergirl, that is. And the DEO, they don't know about that either or the whole alien thing so…"

Mon-El nodded. "Got it."

Kara smiled, giving them a thumbs up. "Perfect."

—

Passerby's smiled as they passed the epic snowball war. Some pulled out phones and filmed parts of the battle.

Each team had built a fort and supplied themselves with as much ammo as they could. After that, it was just confusion.

In only five minutes, everyone seemed to have forgotten who was on their team and who wasn't. That or they just didn't care.

"Kara!" Alex hurled a large snowball towards her sister.

"Alex-!" Kara slipped as the snowball hit her square in the face. The blonde hastily jumped to her feet, rolled up a large snowball and flung it towards her sister. "Heads up, Alex!"

Alex looked up as the snowball slammed her face.

Kara burst out laughing. Alex grumbled a little.

They didn't notice the detective who had detached herself from the group and had videotaped the whole thing. She'd already gotten a video of James gently tackling Ruby into a large snowdrift and Winn slipped on a patch of ice. She'd also taken about a bajillion pictures.

—

Eliza smiled, watching the video Maggie had sent her. She laughed softly, fondly remembering those times years ago when Alex and Kara would wage snowball fights in the front yard.

Some things never changed.


	20. Adventures in Sledding

"No, no, Kara, wait!" Winn desperately grabbed at the snow around him.

Kara just smiled and without a word, gave him a firm push.

"AHHHH!" Winn squeezed his eyes shut, snow flying up into his face. Halfway down the slope, he tipped out of the blue sled and rolled the rest of the way down. He sat up, spitting snow out of his mouth. He glanced back up the hill to see Kara laughing down at him.

"Nice landing, Schott," Alex smirked as she trudged past the IT nerd, a sled slung over her shoulder.

Winn grumbled good naturedly and went to retrieve his sled.

"Come on, mom," Ruby pulled Sam towards their sled.

"Ruby," Sam shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's kind of steep."

"If Winn can do it, you can," Kara chimed in, taking Sam's arm and guiding her forward.

Sam sighed, realizing that with Kara taking Ruby's side there was really no way she was going to get out of it.

Kara grinned, watching Ruby and Sam speed down the hill; Sam stifling a scream the whole way down, Ruby laughing.

"Kara…" Winn panted as he finally reached the crest of the hill. "I think I'm dying."

Kara laughed and held out her hand. "Here, Winn."

"Thank you," Winn took it.

"Snake!" Alex yelled.

"What?!" Both Kara and Winn looked up, heads whipping around frantically. Winn's foot slipped and with that, he and Kara hit the ground and went tumbling down the hill.

Alex and Maggie were laughing hysterically at the top of the hill as Kara sat up and was promptly hit full in the face by the sled Winn had been trying to get to the top of the hill. Kara swatted the blue sled away, confused. Winn groaned, not trying to get up.

"What did we miss?" James asked as he and Lena approached the hill.

Alex and Maggie couldn't answer, they were laughing so hard.

"Have fun?" Lena asked as Sam and Ruby approached the top.

Sam blew a strand of hair out of her face. "If getting an army of bruises is having fun, yes."

Lena chuckled.

"You know, Alex," Kara grumbled as she hauled the sled up the hill. "You're lucky my glasses are so resilient."

"With you they have to be," Alex agreed.

"Alex…" Kara pouted.

"Solid….burn…" Winn panted as he crawled towards the group.

"So," Kara asked later. "You just going to watch or are you going to get into the action?"

Lena smiled. "I don't think it'd really be a good idea."

"Come on," Ruby begged. "I got my mom to do it."

"You got that right," Sam smiled as she crested the hill. She'd just gone down with Winn and Maggie.

"Let's go, Lena," Kara linked her arm through the CEO's and dragged her toward an unoccupied sled.

"Kara, I really don't-"

"Too bad," Kara sang. Firmly, but gently, she pushed Lena into the sled and climbed in behind. Sam jumped in the back.

"Ready?" Ruby asked from behind, her hands on her mom's back ready to push the women down the hill.

Lena tried to wriggle out of Kara's grasp but the blonde held firm. "Ruby-"

"One...two…" Ruby started the countdown.

"Ruby, no!" Lena cried.

"Ruby, yes!" Kara yelled.

"Three!" Ruby gave them a good shove and the sled hurtled down the hill.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kara closed her eyes, relishing the wind and snow in her face.

Lena groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Sam smiled at her two best friend's reactions and buried her head into Kara's neck, attempting to avoid the flying snow.

They were nearly at the bottom when the sled tipped, slipping the three women into the snow.

Lena sat up, spluttering. Sam coughed a little, looking around for the sled. Kara was hastily shoving her glasses back onto her face.

"Well," The blonde stood up, dusting snow from her pants. "How was that?"

Lena grimaced. "Terrifying."

Kara laughed, walking over to where the sled had ended up.

"Did you enjoy it at all?" Sam asked as she held out a hand to Lena.

Lena thought a moment before standing. "If I'm being completely honest-"

"Yes?" Sam and Kara waited hopefully.

"-I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Lena finished.

Kara frowned. "That didn't answer the question."

Lena sighed. "Fine. I might have enjoyed it a little bit. But only-"

"Good!" Kara literally jumped in excitement. "Let's do it again!" She started running up the incline.

"Ugh," Lena groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sam laughed, throwing an arm around the CEO's shoulders. "Don't worry, we can both be extremely sore together."

Lena just grumbled. She squinted up the hill where Kara was waving at them, sled at the ready. "How is she so energetic?"

"Trust me," Alex said coming up behind the two. "I've been asking myself the same question for years."

"I heard that, Alex!" Kara yelled.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Um…" Kara glanced around as if looking for an answer. "Your, uh, your voice carries. Yeah."

Alex shook her head, mumbling something Sam and Lena didn't catch.

"Must be a Kara Danvers specialty," Sam decided.

"You're telling me," Alex chuckled. "Well, see you two at the top."

Lena and Sam waved Alex off as the eldest Danvers trudged up the rest of the incline.

"How long do you think it will take them to reach the top?" Kara asked.

James chuckled. "At the rate they're going, I'd say two more minutes."

Kara sighed.

"Well, not everyone is a Kryptonian," James pointed out.

"Or incredibly buff," Winn said.

Kara and James snorted.

"Hey," Winn defended himself. "I wasn't necessarily talking about myself although I have been working out lately and-"

"Snake!"

"Where?!" Winn jumped, blindly grabbing James and Kara. He stumbled on the snow and for the second time that day, went tumbling down the slope with James and Kara in tow.

"Can't give them a break?" Maggie asked.

Alex smirked, watching the trio disentangle themselves at the bottom. "Couldn't help it."

"You know," Maggie said. "I've always wanted to try something."

"What is that?"

"This!" Maggie grabbed Alex around the middle and sent them rolling down the hill. The two narrowly missed Lena and Sam who were just getting to the top.

Kara, James, and Winn laughed.

"Come on, you guys took forever," Ruby pulled her sled up to her mother and Lena.

"Ruby," Sam looked exhausted. "We just got to the top."

"Do I need to tackle you guys too?" Ruby asked, face completely serious.

Lena and Sam glanced at each other before climbing obediently into the sled behind Ruby.

The gang at the bottom cheered them as Sam pushed the trio off.

"Head's up!" Ruby cried as the sled took a sudden veer towards the area where Kara, Winn, and James were still sitting.

"Move!" Winn yelled. He tried to remove himself from Kara and James' limbs as the two tried to do the same.

"Move your arm!"

"James, your leg!"

"They're going to hit us!"

Alex and Maggie were bent over laughing as the sled neared the three friends.

"Move your leg!"

"Incoming!" Sam hollered.

At the last possible moment, James got his leg unstuck from the crazy tangle they were in and leapt out of the way. Kara did the same, yanking Winn along with her.

Lena and Sam screamed as they zoomed past; Ruby was grinning happily.

"Whew, that was close." Kara said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah," Winn muttered. "Too close."

Maggie smiled. "I love this family."

Alex nodded. "Me too, me too."


	21. UNO

_Author's Note:_

 _I have been wanting to do this forever. I got this prompt a long time ago from TercesTardis about doing a piece with card games and I jumped at the idea. Unfortunately, I had a hard time with it. First I had to figure out what card game to choose (there's so many good ones) and then I had to craft the actual story._

 _Finally, I came up with this which I hope is at least tolerable._

* * *

"Uno!" Ruby announced.

"Ugh," Winn groaned. "Why are you so stinkin' good at this game?"

Ruby smiled smugly.

"Years of practice," Sam said.

Winn shook his head. "You have raised an Uno Jedi." He praised.

"What else from such a dedicated mother?" Lena asked.

Sam blushed. "Aww shucks, you guys."

"Thanks for having us at your house," Lena said.

Sam grinned. "I thought it was about time Ruby and I hosted. Besides, we're having fun, right?"

"If by fun, you mean getting your butt handed to you in UNO, than yeah, sure." Winn agreed.

Maggie smiled at the exchange then glanced down at her phone. There'd been an alien attack downtown that Alex and Kara had rushed to take care of with the excuse that "this party needs cookies - and ice cream! Be right back!" (Alex had rolled her eyes.)

"Taking quite some time just for a few cookies, don't you think?" Lena pondered aloud.

"Um, well, good cookies are...hard to come by," Winn said.

Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't push for any more information.

"They should be here soon," Maggie clarified. "Alex just texted me. Traffic was super busy."

"We're back!" Kara declared as she and Alex barged through the door. Alex shook her head at her sister's antics.

"Took you long enough," Winn said jumping to his feet. "I'm starving."

"We just went through two pizzas," Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Winn rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I'm building up a Kryptonian appetite."

Kara rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

Ruby joined the two Danvers and Winn at the counter. She frowned. "Where's the cookies?"

Kara frowned. "Cookies?"

Alex elbowed her sister in the ribs. "Yeah, the cookies we went to go get. They're in the car."

Kara's trademark crinkle appeared for a second before realization hit her. "Yeah! Those! We're so silly, we left them in the car. I will be right back with the cookies. Yeah, be right back." She hurried out the front door.

Maggie moved to Alex's side. "Everything okay?" She asked so only the Burnett's could hear.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"I didn't doubt it," Maggie said sincerely.

Alex smiled, opening her mouth to say something else but was cut short as Kara burst back into the room, two bags in hand.

"Got them!" She announced, placing the bags on the counter and adjusting her glasses.

Winn pounced on the bags, pulling out three containers of cookies and two cartons of ice cream.

Maggie smiled. Then she squinted. There was something on-

"Kara," Sam must have noticed the same thing Maggie had.

"Yeah?" Kara turned to her friend.

Sam started to reach out. "Is that...soot?" She brushed at a black smudge running along the blonde's hairline.

"Uh," Kara hastily wiped the rest of the blackness away. "I was, uh….there was this...explosion."

Sam's eyebrows knit together. "What?"

Kara winced. "Um...downtown?" It came out as a question.

"It wasn't a big explosion," Alex quickly put in. "It was just a street performer doing some sort of trick. Kara got a little too invested in it and got a face full of smoke. I thought we got it all off."

"Yeah!" Kara agreed, just a little too fast. "Yes, that is...what happened."

Sam frowned, internalizing the information.

"Ice cream?" Winn interjected.

* * *

"Uno!" Ruby cried.

"Uno!" Kara announced.

Alex shook her head. They'd been on this same round for the past ten minutes. Kara and Ruby would get UNOs and then would somehow keep the other from winning. Winn had already given up despite Kara's insistence that "you can't just quit Uno!"

"Just win already!" Winn groaned.

"I'm trying!" Kara and Ruby exclaimed at the same time.

Sam sighed, sitting back and laying her remaining cards on her thighs. "We could be here a while."

Winn moaned, dragging himself to his feet.

"Suck it up, Schott," Alex teased as she was forced to draw another card. "You and Kara trade forever when we play Sorry!."

"That's different!" Winn weakly tried to defend himself.

"How so?" Lena asked.

"Aw, not you to!" Winn complained. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"I win!" Ruby jumped to her feet.

Kara pouted good-naturedly.

"Finally!" Winn also jumped up. "Anyone want more ice cream?"

"Yes!" Kara and Ruby readily followed the IT to the kitchen.

Sam put her cards on the table. "I should probably tell her no more ice cream."

Lena chuckled. "Good luck telling her that when Winn and Kara are pigging out on the stuff."

"Well," Sam decided. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?"

The three other women laughed, heading into the kitchen.


	22. Christmas In Midvale

_Author's note:_

 _I realized after TercesTardis pointed this out, the last story, Lena did not know that Kara was Supergirl._

 _I probably should have mentioned that was the background of that tale especially since most of these installments include her knowing._

 _So, I will try to remember to say whether or not Lena, Sam, and Ruby know about the whole superhero counterparts of their friends._

 _For this one: everyone knows._

 _And thank you to TercesTardis for pointing that out!_

* * *

"Come in," Eliza stepped aside, allowing Lena and Winn inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," Lena said.

"Please, call me Eliza."

The CEO smiled. "I will."

"So who's here?" Winn inquired as he shed his coat and brushed snow from his hair. The two nerds had been out of town for a science expo in Gotham and had driven straight from the conference to Midvale.

"So far," Eliza led the two into the kitchen. "Just you two. Maggie called a few minutes ago and said she, Sam, and Ruby should be here in the next half hour or so. James got a flat tire and Kara said she and Alex would pick him up on the way."

"Pick him up?" Winn asked. "Like, literally or….?"

Eliza smiled. "I didn't ask."

"Okay."

"Can we help you with anything?" Lena asked, looking around. From what she could tell, Eliza had been cooking since Thanksgiving. There was food everywhere and the aroma was intoxicating.

Eliza glanced around. "No, I was just finishing up actually."

"Are you sure?" Winn prompted.

Eliza laughed. "I'm sure, although I am touched by your resilience."

"Is J'onn coming?" Winn asked.

Eliza shook her head. "No, he decided to show his father what Christmas in National City is like. He did say they might drop in on Christmas Day though."

"You have a lovely home, Eliza," Lena said. "The architecture is very nice."

"Thank you," Eliza smiled. Then she frowned. "What was I thinking? Let me show you to your rooms."

Lena and Winn grabbed their luggage and followed Eliza. "Winn, I've put you and James in the basement, if that's alright."

"Totally alright," Winn confirmed. Eliza led the two downstairs where Winn set his luggage down next to one of the couches.

"Lena," Eliza said as they went back up to the main level. "I had been debating what to do with all you girls, whether to have you, Sam, Maggie, and Ruby sleep in the basement and put the boys in the living room but Kara and Alex insisted otherwise."

"I, uh," Lena wasn't sure where Eliza was going.

Eliza led them up stairs. "I was surprised actually when Alex suggested you all camp out in her and Kara's old room. Kara, of course, was all over the idea."

Lena chuckled.

"Here we are," Eliza pushed open a door and motioned for Lena to enter first.

Lena couldn't help but gasp a little. The room was spacious yet simple. A perfect fit for Alex and Kara Danvers, Lena thought. Each sister was simple yet complex in her own special, unique way.

"Wow," Winn said from the doorway. "Nice."

Eliza sighed. "Yes, it is." She paused a moment and looked like she was about to say something else but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Lena set her bags down near one of the camp cots and followed Winn and Eliza downstairs.

"Maggie," Eliza greeted the detective with a hug.

"Eliza," Maggie smiled, returning the embrace.

"And you must be Ruby," Eliza said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby nodded.

Eliza chuckled, looking up at Sam. "You raised her well. But please, call me Eliza."

Ruby beamed. "Okay."

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Danvers," Sam said as the group filed into the kitchen.

Eliza touched Sam's arm kindly. "It was my pleasure. And please, what I said to your daughter applies to you too, call me Eliza."

Sam nodded. "Alright then."

"This is a lovely view," Maggie commented.

"You should see it in the summertime when we're not in the middle of a blizzard." Eliza said.

In about an hour, everyone was settled in and relaxing in the living room, watching the snow outside and sipping hot cocoa.

Ruby was just telling Eliza about her soccer career when something thumped on the deck outside. Everyone perked up.

Eliza stood up, trying to decipher what was outside. Possibly just a branch or-

The sliding glass door slid open and a figure stumbled through.

"Whew," Kara wiped the snow off her glasses. "Hi!"

"Kara?" Eliza frowned. "What-?"

"I'm just grabbing some tools," Kara explained. "For James' car."

"You're trying to fix James' car in this weather?" Winn asked, incredulous.

Kara shrugged. "It's not two bad where he is."

"You flew here through this weather?" Eliza asked.

Kar shifted nervously. "Yeah. It wasn't too bad. I kind of got my clothes soaked through." She glanced down at the dark blue cardigan she was wearing.

Eliza shook her head, a smiled on her face. "Well, I guess you shouldn't keep Alex and James waiting."

"Right," Kara used her super speed to grab the necessary tools from the garage and was back in a...well, in a flash.

"Stay safe," Eliza said.

"Always am!" Kara grinned.

"Except when she's not," Eliza muttered as the hero closed the glass door behind her. "Now, where were we, Ruby?"

"That was it," Ruby said. "I was just talking about how I'm hoping to get an athletic scholarship."

Eliza smiled, glancing at the place where her adopted daughter had been a few seconds prior. "Did Kara ever tell you about her soccer experience?"

"No," Ruby shook her head.

Winn sat up. "Oh, this should be good."

Eliza laughed. "It was something of a doozy."

* * *

When James, Alex, and Kara finally arrived, it was late. After dinner late. Something Kara had been reminding Alex of for what seemed like eons.

"Alex," Eliza wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.

Alex smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Kara," Eliza pulled her other daughter into a hug.

"Eliza," Kara squeezed back. She pulled back, opening her mouth.

"The food's in the warmer drawer," Eliza answered Kara's unasked question.

The Kryptonian's eyes lit up. "Love you, Eliza!" She called, springing past her into the kitchen.

"Eliza," James greeted.

Eliza smiled. "How's the car?"

"Fine, now."

"Good."

Kara was already on her second serving when Alex, James, and Eliza joined her at the table.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's like you've never eaten before."

Kara pouted, unable to say anything through her mouthful of food.

"Thought I heard voices I knew," Maggie said, waltzing into the room.

"Hey, Maggie," Alex said.

"Alex," Maggie smiled.

"James, I put you and Winn in the basement." Eliza told the photographer after they'd eaten.

James nodded. "Thank you, Eliza. Dinner was lovely."

Eliza smiled and watched the man head downstairs with his stuff. She turned, watching Alex, Kara, and Maggie disappear around the corner as they went upstairs.

She was extremely grateful for the family her daughters had.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Sam teased as the Danvers sisters entered, Maggie in tow.

"Had to help a needy civilian." Kara said a dramatic sigh. "All in a day's work, really."

Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed Kara in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Oh, please, that didn't hurt."

Kara pouted. "Maybe the actual physical part didn't but the action did."

Alex just shook her head and put her bags down.

"What's this?" Kara was pointing at a bag on one of the cots.

"My stuff," Lena said.

Kara shook her head. "Wrong place, Lena." She grabbed the luggage and tossed it onto one of the beds. "You're here. Sam gets the other bed."

Sam and Lena started to argue.

Alex held up a hand. "Don't. Kara and I already talked about it."

"What about Maggie?" Sam asked.

"I'm good on a cot," The detective assured them.

"We are too," Lena began.

Kara crossed her arms.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "I sense a Kara Danvers pout coming on."

"No one can resist that," Maggie pointed out.

"Fine!" Sam threw up her hands in defeat. "I give in, I'll sleep on the bed."

"Lena?" Kara turned to the CEO.

Lena hesitated. Part of her was amused, the other really wanted to keep arguing. Weighing her options however, she concluded that arguing would only delay the fact that with the combined efforts of Kara, Alex, and Maggie, she'd never win.

"I surrender to your wishes," Lena caved.

Kara beamed. "Perfect!"

"Hey, Kara?" Sam said, suddenly remembering something.

"Yep?" Kara poked her head up from where she was unpacking her suitcase.

"Eliza told us a story about you this evening,"

Kara nervously reached up to adjust her glasses. "Really? Huh...that's nice."

Alex grinned. "The real question is which story did she tell?"

"The soccer one," Ruby put in. "I was telling her about my soccer skills."

Alex burst out laughing while Kara turned bright red. Maggie, Lena, and Sam were smirking.

"Did you actually kick a soccer ball through the roof of your school's gym and activate the sprinkler system?" Ruby inquired, genuinely wanting to know.

Kara groaned, letting her head fall into her hands as the other women laughed. "Yes," She muttered. "But it was an accident!"

"Let me tell you, we had to think up a good cover story for that one," Alex added. "I mean, even nervous kids don't send a soccer ball through a pipe and then through the gym ceiling."

"Well, you know what I've always wondered," Kara said. "Why we were doing soccer indoors when we had a perfectly good field outside. What's the point of a soccer field right outside if you're not going to use it?"

"Who knows where it would have ended up though," Alex pointed out. "Maybe instead of cracking the principal's car, it would have hit someone, like an elderly lady."

Kara's eyes widened at the thought and Alex chuckled.

"Night, ladies," Eliza said, poking her head through the door. She smiled at all of them.

"Night, Eliza,"

"Night, mom,"

* * *

The next few days passed in quick succession. Days filled with shoveling snow so it didn't get ridiculously high, snowman building, snow angel contests, sledding, a few snow igloos, and, of course, snowball fights complete with towering snow forts. Also, lots of cooking and eating. And story telling.

Christmas Eve found everyone in the living room, snuggling into their sleeping bags with cookies and hot cocoa.

Sam surveyed the room. She was so grateful to have stumbled upon this family. Everyone had welcomed them with open arms and her and Ruby had readily fallen into them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lena asked, leaning toward Sam.

The mother nodded. "Definitely." She sighed, shaking her head. "I just can't get my head around all this."

Lena smiled. She had a good idea she knew what Sam was talking about. "You mean, how did you end up with this family?"

Sam chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

Lena sipped her drink. "Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question for the past few months."

"Come to a conclusion yet?" Sam teased.

Lena grinned. "I don't know. What I do know is that this is probably the best thing that's ever happen to me."

"Agreed," Sam raised her glass. "Second only to having Ruby."

Lena clinked her glass against Sam's. "Nothing truer than that."

Kara smiled, watching the two women. She hadn't been eavesdropping exactly but her alien abilities had made hearing the conversation a list easier. And she had to agree. This family was the best thing that had ever happened to her too.


	23. A Belated Christmas

_Author's Note:_

 _Warning - I'm going way off script here. Well, okay, that's not entirely true but I have changed some things for my personal desires (and ease)._

 _This takes place after Kara wakes up from her fight with Reign (no clue when that will be in the actual thing) and I'm just totally ignoring a lot of stuff. I guess we're also time-jumping._

 _Sam is back to normal (or as normal as you can get, right?) so I guess it's been at least a few days if not weeks or months or whatever. (I'm just making her good again even though, realistically speaking, it might not happen.)_

 _Also, the whole Kara, Mon-El, and Imra love tangle is turning into just a group of friends (Mon-El and Imra are still married); I just really didn't want to write in all the awkward scenes and stuff being, in all honesty, I can pretty lazy and that's too much work._

 _Last thing, all the PSTD and related feelings from the aftermath of everything; I'm just taking a step in the dark since I have no idea where that's all going to end up._

 _And I guess, as the promised Superhero Knowledge warning thing, everyone knows about Kara being Supergirl and Sam formerly being Reign and all that good stuff._

* * *

"Please, Kara," Clark was practically begging at this point. "J'onn and I've got National City and Metropolis covered, just go."

Kara sighed. "Kal…"

"Kara," Clark reached out and touched her arm. "I know I haven't always been there for you-" Kara opened her mouth. "No, I know what you're going to say, that you understand and I had my hands full. Well, I still feel guilty about it and that's that. But right now, I have a chance to make it up to you and I'm telling you to go."

"I-I can't. I have an article due-"

"Which James has smoothed over with Snapper. Kara, these past weeks all you've been doing is burying yourself in work. Alex told me you're closing yourself off and I've noticed you're spending a lot of time in the Fortress."

"Kal-"

"Kara." Clark finally caught her eye. "If not for yourself, for Sam. Alex says she's been taking it pretty hard." It was kind of a low blow, he knew that bit of information would probably do the trick due to Kara's unwavering love for her friends and family and he felt a little guilty for pulling the 'hurt friend' card but right now, he was mainly focused on what his cousin needed. And she needed this.

In the weeks after Reign's defeat, Kara and Sam had interacted only briefly. From what Alex had told him, Kara had forgiven the other Kryptonian (no one was surprised) but besides that, they hadn't connected much. In fact, Kara hadn't been connecting much with anyone recently.

"Please, Kara," Clark hesitated a moment before pulling Kara in for a hug. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do; his cousin had always been very tactile but with her current mood, it may not be the best thing.

Kara however clung on fiercely, grateful to be able to squeeze as hard as she wanted and not worry about hurting someone. "I'll go," She relented.

* * *

Kara landed in the woods across from her Earth home and, using her super speed, changed out of her suit.

The house was adorned with Christmas lights and green wreaths. It had been Ruby's idea to have a Christmas party since everyone had kind of missed out on it due to the whole Reign thing.

Approaching the door, Kara took a deep breath. With her super hearing, she could hear the clamour of voices inside. She was outside but she felt almost as constricted and vulnerable as she had in the elevator as Catco.

She reached out to knock but stopped. She couldn't do this.

* * *

Sam faltered.

"Mom?" Ruby asked.

The dark haired Kryptonian didn't answer. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"Sam?" Lena touched her friend's sleeve.

Sam startled but didn't speak.

Lena sent Ruby a look and the girl jumped off the stool and slipped into the next room where everyone else was gathered.

She came back a few moments later, Maggie and Alex behind her.

"Sam?" Alex approached cautiously.

Sam locked eyes with Alex. "Kara's here. Or, was. I think I heard her heartbeat. Now it's gone."

Maggie would practically see the gears smoking due to overthinking in Alex's brain.

Alex's mind was spinning thoughts around her head at an alarming rate. Where was Kara? She'd been here, perhaps was still in the area. Should she call Clark in case she was already halfway back to the city? But if she still here, where would she be?

"Alex?" Maggie was a little worried. The darkest haired Danvers had been frozen for about a minute and one arm kept jerking towards her pocket; Alex couldn't decide whether or not she should call Clark. She didn't want to worry him if Kara was still in Midvale.

Sam was still in a trance like state, seemingly trying to hear Kara's heartbeat. The red sun bracelet was probably what hindered her efforts; after returning Sam to her caring self, Alex and Winn had crafted a bracelet that would help Sam suppress her powers. Mon-El, J'onn, and Alex had offered to help her learn to control and use her new found abilities but Sam had refused.

Realization spread over Alex's face. She muttered something under her breath.

"Alex?" Maggie asked again.

"The roof," Alex repeated. She turned, just about sprinting from the kitchen. She bounded up the stairs, threw open the door to hers and Kara's old bedroom, and crossed to the window.

Her favorite alien was sitting, hunched over her knees, at the end of the roof, the light breeze whipping her hair around her face.

"Hey," Alex scooted next to her. "We haven't been up here for a while. I always forget how nice it is up here."

Kara shrugged noncommittedly.

Alex let out a deep breath.

* * *

"You okay?" Eliza slipped out onto the porch.

Sam turned, startled. "Eliza!"

"Sorry," Eliza apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's fine."

"Like the view?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, it's wonderful."

Eliza joined the woman at the railing. "How are you feeling right now?"

Sam considered. "Confused. Guilty. Angry. Depressed."

Eliza nodded. "All perfectly normal and well within your right to feel."

"I did some horrible things, Eliza."

"I know," The older woman said softly. "But I also know you and who you really are."

"But Reign was inside me," Sam argued. "Maybe...maybe that was the real me."

Eliza gently put her hand on Sam's forearm. "I'm no expert, but I do know that no matter what, you ultimately decide your own fate. You make your own choices. You may not get to chose the consequences but the choices are all yours. And I know for a fact, that Samantha Arias has a completely different look on life and the human race than Reign from Krypton does. And I'm glad to have you back."

Sam allowed herself to lean into the older woman for a few seconds. "Me too. Me too."

* * *

Alex finally coaxed Kara inside. Well, more like she got Kara to follow. They hadn't exchanged any words after Alex's first initial greeting and after twenty minutes, Alex was ready to head inside. So she got up, waiting for Kara to follow.

Kara glanced up, her face sending the message that Alex could go inside.

In response, Alex's expression let Kara know that if the her sister wasn't going inside then neither was she.

Kara had decided that she didn't want Alex to just stand on the roof all day so she'd reluctantly climbed through the window after her older sibling and trudged dejectedly down the stairs and into the living room.

"Kara!" Winn jumped up and immediately wrapped his friend into a hug.

Kara took a moment to respond but Maggie noticed with pleasure, the smile that graced the blonde's lips.

"Group hug," James announced, sliding his lanky arms around his two shorter friends.

Alex rolled her eyes but readily joined in. "Get over here, Sawyer,"

Maggie smiled, faking a groan as she stood up from her seat on the couch. "I was so comfortable," She pretended to gripe. "But since you insisted…"

Ruby emerged from the kitchen and, coming from behind, tentatively embraced Kara from the back, effectively encircling the Kryptonian from all sides.

Winn felt Kara tense at Ruby's touch; he knew things between the Arias girls and Kara was rocky at the moment.

"Hey, Kara," Ruby whispered, loud enough that only Kara could hear. "I...I've missed you. Mom doesn't smile very much now."

Kara softened and took one arm from around Winn and reached backward to wrap awkwardly around Ruby's back.

In the corner, Mon-El and Imra sat together. Mon-El thought it best to stay where he was. Him and Kara exchanged small smiles.

She glanced toward the kitchen and saw Lena leaning against the doorway, smiling. Turning her gaze outside, Kara noticed Sam and Eliza standing together at the railing. Sam was leaning into Eliza's touch.

Kara felt a pang of guilt in her chest. It hadn't been her intention to ignore Sam, it just...happened. She'd forgiven the woman ages ago but she still had trouble seeing her friend as only her friend and not as Reign. She wanted so badly for things to return to normal but it just didn't seem to work.

"You should talk to her," James leaned closer to speak into Kara's ear. "Sam."

Kara nodded, a lump in her throat. "I know."

* * *

"Nice view."

Sam and Eliza turned. Kara stood awkwardly in front of the sliding glass door, one hand in her pocket, the other fiddling with her glasses.

"I was just telling Sam that," Eliza agreed.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. She didn't meet Kara's gaze, not that the blonde was attempting to meet hers either.

Eliza silently slipped inside, leaving the two women to their own devices.

For a long while, they just stood in silence, much like Kara and Alex had sat on the roof only a little while before.

"Do you want to see it?" Kara finally broke the silence.

Sam looked up, confused. "What?"

"Krypton," Kara clarified, daring to meet Sam's eyes. "Or, where it used to be." She gestured to the telescope.

Sam nodded stiffly. "I...would love to."

* * *

Ruby watched her mom and Kara outside. The two were huddled around the telescope but their movements were tense, stiff, and awkward.

"Hey," Alex touched Ruby's shoulder. "Want some cookies?" She held out a plate of festive holiday treats.

"No thanks,"

Alex sat down on the couch and gently tugged Ruby's sleeve. The girl sighed and turned to sit; she'd been kneeling on the cushions as she leaned against the back of the couch watching the two aliens on the porch.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Alex probed.

Ruby shrugged. Alex waited, the plate of cookies now resting on her lap. The girl next to her finally relented. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"What do you mean? I think this was an excellent idea. You know, Christmas is one of Kara's favorite Earth customs. Also birthdays and Thanksgiving and anything else that has to do with food."

Ruby cracked a grin. "Yeah. I just wish things were back to normal."

Alex slung an arm around her companion's shoulders. "Me too, kid. The best thing we can do right now is just be there for them."

Ruby nodded. "I know. But I want to do more. I know mom blames herself for all of it."

Alex nodded. "And meanwhile Kara is doing the exact same thing."

"Everything's weird at home," Ruby confessed. "She wears that bracelet all the time but she still tiptoes around the house like it's thin ice."

"I'd probably do the same thing," Alex said. "I know. It's just hard."

Lena slid open the glass door. She cleared her throat.

Kara and Sam, standing awkwardly on different sides if the telescope, jumped; too lost in their thoughts, they hadn't heard Lena's entrance.

"Lunch is ready." Lena informed the two.

Kara nodded.

The youngest Luthor sighed, turning back inside.

Everyone tried to keep a good conversation going during the meal. Winn and Mon-El were telling Imra about earth customs and Ruby was telling Eliza about her recent soccer game and the upcoming tournament. Kara and Sam, sitting as far away as they could, picked at their food, not talking.

"Kara," Alex leaned toward her sister. "If this doesn't catch your eye, Eliza made chocolate pecan pie."

Kara grunted, giving her potsticker another jab.

"Alright, I'm done," Alex slapped her napkin on the table, standing up.

Everyone's heads whipped up, surprised.

"Kara, Sam,"Alex pushed back her chair and grabbed Kara's elbow.

"Alex," Eliza warned.

"That was not a suggestion," Alex ordered as she marched a confused Kryptonian behind her. She didn't look back to see if Sam was following, she knew the brown haired woman would catch up.

"Sit," Alex demanded, pulling her blonde alien into their old bedroom, the dark haired alien trailing behind.

Kara silently sat on her bed, Sam quietly crossed the room and sat on Alex's.

"Look," Alex tried to explain. "I get it. You're both blaming yourselves for what happened and I understand. It's going to take some time to really sort it all out. But I am sick and tired of all this. Ruby wants to have the Christmas none of us, especially you two, didn't get to have. For her sake, please put away your insecurities, just for a few hours, and enjoy it."

Kara and Sam glanced at each other. Alex bit her lip. She'd been a little forward. Maybe too much.

"Can-can we have some time alone?" Sam asked softly.

Alex blinked. Not the answer she was expecting. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Everything alright?" Lena asked, standing as Alex re-entered the dining room.

Alex nodded, sitting down. "Yeah. They just wanted some time to talk together."

There was a long silence.

"Was I too forward?" Alex asked Maggie in a hushed tone.

Maggie thoughtfully sipped her drink. "I don't know. You know Kryptonians better than I do. And sometimes people, and I guess aliens, just need a little sense knocked into them."

Alex nodded, not entirely convinced. She just wanted Kara back.

Ruby glanced around at everyone. They all had their heads down, picking uncomfortably at their food. Everyone but Mon-El. He caught her eye and jerked his head toward the doorway.

Ruby hesitated but the Daxamite smiled encouragingly. She nodded and slipped carefully out from her chair.

* * *

"It's not your fault, you know," Kara said. "You weren't yourself."

Sam nodded stiffly. "It wasn't your either."

Kara's gaze drifted out to the window. "I know. I do, I think. But…"

"It's hard when you end up thinking about it." Sam said. "You think about all the damage you did and the pain you caused. Even if it wasn't really me, it still was. In a way."

They were silent for a while. They both looked toward the door as a familiar set of feet and a warming heartbeat echoed in their ears. There was a timid knock at the door then Ruby poked her head in. She eyed the two adults, sitting across from each other on the beds.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Sam nodded, moving over and patting the area next to her.

Ruby didn't waste any time; she hurried over and leaned into her mother's touch.

No one moved or talked for a long time.

"Did you anyone like Santa on Krypton?" Ruby asked.

Kara looked up. "What?"

"Did you have Santa on Krypton?" Ruby repeated, leaning forward a little.

"Uh," Kara adjusted her glasses. "No, no, not really. No."

"Oh," Ruby looked a little disappointed. "When did you first learn about Santa?"

A ghost of a smile past over Kara's lips. Ruby smiled to herself; Kara's eyes glinted with a memory.

* * *

Mon-El had kept everyone in the dining room, nearly engaging in a wrestling match with Alex when she tried to dodge past the alien.

"Just give Ruby a chance," He asked them all. "Maybe she can talk some sense into them."

Alex sighed, brushing hair from her face and nodded.

The group finished eating in relative silence. The stillness continued as Eliza, Imra, and Lena cleaned up after pushing everyone else into the living room to relax.

"Maybe we should check on them," Alex suggested as Eliza, Imra, and Lena returned.

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. It guess so."

Alex stood up but only made it a few steps when they all heard it.

Laughter. From upstairs.

Alex zeroed in on her sister's signature laughter as it bounced down the stairs, through the hallway, and to her ears.

She glanced back, eyes finding Eliza's almost immediately. Both of them were smiling.

* * *

The three of them would have stayed in the bedroom longer but Kara's stomach betrayed her, letting out a loud grumble.

Ruby laughed as Kara blushed.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

Kara shrugged. "I guess it's kind of obvious, huh?"

"There was a lot of potstickers leftover," Ruby commented.

Kara's eyes widened and a second later she was bounding down the stairs.

Ruby smiled and pulled her mom downstairs.

"What magic did you use?" Alex asked as they sat in the living room watching Kara and Sam eat.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I just asked Kara about Santa and then stuff happened."

Alex laughed. "Leave it to Kara to do something like that?"

"Hey!" Kara pouted, looking up from her container of potstickers.

Alex rolled her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon went much more smoothly. Kara and Sam seemed more at ease for which everyone was grateful.

"You need a ride home?" Alex asked as they started for the cars.

"Um, I was actually going to ask Sam if I could catch a ride with her," Kara admitted. "There's some things we still need to discuss."

"Are they appropriate while driving?" Alex checked. "I don't want to get a call that while you were having your alien bonding time, you crashed the car in some ditch somewhere."

"Alex," Kara complained. "We'll be fine. Lena drove them here."

Alex nodded. "Alright then."

"Hey, Kara!" Mon-El jogged over.

"Hey," Kara smiled warmly. "What's up?"

"Can I…" Mon-El paused. "Can I give you a hug?"

Kara frowned. "You have to ask? Come here,"

The two hugged, Mon-El playfully giving Kara a hard squeeze. Kara squeezed back.

"Okay," Mon-El wheezed out. "Too much, too much, I got it. Still stronger than me."

Kara laughed. "How did you and Imra get here?"

"James and Winn gave us a ride."

"Good," Kara approved. She smirked. "Did you drive James crazy?"

Mon-El held up his hands. "It's not his fault he got tired of car karaoke after the first few hours."

Kara grinned. "Have a nice trip back."

"You too," Mon-El said. "It's nice to have you back."

Kara smiled. "Nice to have you back too."

* * *

"How long can you breath under water? Also, when you pushed that alien prison into space, how did you get back? You can't fly in space, right? Or breath?"

"Ruby, honey, slow down," Sam chided from the passenger seat.

Ruby sighed. "Sorry."

Kara smiled. Ruby had just about a trillion questions and Kara had a feeling the kid had been holding off on asking her all of them for a while now.

"You raised an inquisitive young lady," Lena commented.

Sam nodded. "Don't I know it."

"Smart too," Lena added.

Sam smiled. "You know, Ruby was the first one to say I had powers."

Lena glanced at the woman beside her. "Really?"

"Yeah. That day at the pier, a steel support fell on her and I pulled it off. I chalked it up to mom adrenaline."

Lena took a look into the rear view mirror; Kara was attempting to answer all of Ruby's questions as the youngster fired them off.

"You're lucky to have each other," The CEO observed.

"I know." Sam agreed. "I'm lucky to have all of you."

Lena grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

"Hey, mom," Ruby called.

"Yes?" Sam shifted in her seat so she could face her daughter.

"Are you going to let J'onn or Alex or Mon-El train you?"

Sam hesitated. "Uh, I don't know, kiddo."

"Would you let me?" Kara spoke up.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "I-uh-well-"

"You don't have to use them to fight crime or whatever," Kara added quickly. "But I think you should definitely learn how to control them and use them if you ever needed to."

"I-" Sam took a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

Kara nodded. "Okay."

Ruby smiled. She agreed with Alex, things would never be exactly the same but they were getting back to their normal.

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
_

 _Okay, I'm not exactly sure where this went but hopefully it was at least tolerable._

 _I was planning to go deeper into the whole healing part but I realized I didn't really know what I was doing since I have no clue what's going to happen._


	24. When Ruby Met Supergirl

_Superhero knowledge warning: For this story, I will be following the tv series with Lena, Sam, and Ruby not knowing Supergirl's identity._

* * *

Her mom was going to kill her.

It wasn't like she chose to put herself in a life or death situation though. It just happened. (This time anyway.)

She'd was just going to walk around the block while her mom finished up some paperwork before they went out for lunch but she hadn't gone far when she saw it. The perfect gift for her mother. It was mug that read, "Best Mother Ever" and it was sitting in the window of a small thrift store.

She was just taking the mug to the counter when the door was thrown open and two men in ski masks barged in, guns drawn.

"Hands up!" One hollered. "Now!"

Mug still in her hand, Ruby raised her arms, heartbeat banging against her ribs.

The only other occupants of the shop, an elderly couple and the guy behind the counter, also followed the man's orders.

"Everyone in the back room," The second man demanded. He was a little taller than his companion. "Now!"

The first man, the shorter one, kept a lookout as the taller one rounded everyone into the back room and collected their phones, stashing them somewhere behind the counter.

"Now you," The taller man pointed his gun at the employee. "Up to the register, now."

The employee, Ruby thought his name tag read "Doug", slowly nodded.

"Just us now, huh?" The shorter man said as the other two left the room. He smiled - and not in a nice way. "How fun."

A few minutes later, Doug and the other thug were back. Doug was then forced to led them all out the back way to the alley. A black van was waiting there, another man in the driver's seat.

"Get in," Taller guy ordered. They allowed Doug and Ruby to help the elderly couple into the back before roughly pushing them in afterwards.

"Might want to buckle up," The driver advised. Then he laughed. "Wait, what am I saying? There aren't any seatbelts!"

The three men laughed heartily, the van rolling out of the alley.

* * *

Sam smiled wearily. She was done. Finally.

The whole L-Corp job had been hard on both her and Ruby but they were both starting to fall into it.

She glanced at the clock. She was even done a whole two minutes earlier than she'd told Ruby she would be.

Ruby wasn't back from her walk yet so Sam closed her eyes, allowing herself a few quiet minutes to herself. She loved Ruby, she really did, but everyone needs some alone time.

* * *

They seemed to drive for hours.

At first, it hadn't been too bad; the driver might have been kidnapping them but at least he was a good driver. At least, at the beginning.

After what seemed liked a half an hour, it started getting bumpy and Ruby wouldn't have been surprised if they'd turned onto a dirt road.

Doug and the elderly couple were quiet, bodies braced for the next bump in the road.

To help keep her mind off the trouble at hand, Ruby had assigned each of the thugs nicknames. It was better than referring to them as Tall, Short, and Driver in her brain.

The tall one she had named Willy. Somehow that name helped him seem not as mean and terrifying.

The shorter man was Bob because she'd named him first and that was first name that came to mind.

And lastly, she'd dubbed the driver Waffles. When he'd first laughed, Ruby was reminded of Kara, one of her mom's very good friends. There was no way Waffles and Kara were anything alike except that when they laughed, they let it all out. Thinking about Kara had, for some reason, made Ruby think of waffles and thus the nickname was born. (Despite the situation, Ruby was pretty sure Kara would be proud.)

"We're here," Waffles announced gruffly as the van bumped to a stop.

The four hostages were herded inside a dingy little cabin surrounded by woods. Willy shoved them into a sparse bedroom. Bob followed them in the room.

"Never thought we'd hit the jackpot," Bob chuckled. "But here we are."

"Why do you want us?" Doug asked.

"Because," Bob sneered. "You're going to make us filthy rich. What else?"

"And how do you plan on that?"

Bob's face morphed into an expression of anger and exasperation. "Just full of questions aren't you?"

Doug glared back.

Bob turned away and he and Willy left, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Doug asked, now focusing his attention no the elderly couple.

The older man nodded. "Fine."

"Or as fine as you can be in this situation," The woman joked.

Doug and Ruby smiled.

"Why do think they wanted all of us?" Ruby wondered aloud. "Why not leave us at the store, tied up in the back or something?"

Doug frowned grimly. "From what I can gather, for ransom money."

Ruby's heart fell. Her mom was a pretty powerful figure now. She wondered what connections her companions had. Did the thugs even know who her mom was? Had they just grabbed random people and hoped they could get a small fortune from them?

Looking around at the others, Ruby guessed the others were wondering the same things.

* * *

"Ms. Arias?"

Sam jerked awake. "What?"

Jess stood next to her, smiling apologetically. "Sorry. I just thought you'd want to head back home now."

Sam glanced at the clock. "Yeah. Thanks, Jess. And remember, it's Sam."

Jess nodded. She headed toward the door then stopped. "I don't know if this is my place to say, but where is Ruby?"

Sam frowned, glancing around. She checked the clock again. It was a quarter to six now. She'd finished her paperwork at half past four. Ruby was just going to take a stroll around the block.

Jess seemed to understand. "Should I call the police?"

"Y-yes." Sam nodded.

Jess hurried out.

Sam grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Ruby's number. No answer. She stood up, in full panic mode now. The last time Ruby had run off, it had ended with both of them nearly being crushed by a wrecking ball. Luckily, Supergirl had swooped in (quite literally) and saved their lives.

In less than ten minutes, two police officers were talking to Sam about Ruby's actions and were assuring the mother that officers would be searching for the girl.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from the couch. The officers had just left.

Lena stood in the doorway, confusion and worry written across her face. "Is everything alright? Why were there two police officers leaving the office?"

"I wish I could say they were asking about money for the station," Sam tried to joke.

Lena made her way to Sam and sat down. "What's going on, Sam?"

Sam choked back a sob. "It's Ruby."

Lena sucked in a breath.

"She's missing. I-I was just finishing up some paperwork and she was just going to take a quick walk around the block and then I fell asleep and then-"

"Sam," Lena interrupted, putting a smoothing hand on her friend's arm. "Take a deep breathe. It's going to be fine."

Sam nodded, almost robotically.

"It's going to be alright," Lena pulled the other woman into a hug. "It's going to be alright."

They both hoped so.

* * *

It was getting dark. Ruby and Doug had finally managed to convince Pam and Marty, the elderly couple, into taking the bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room.

The two climbed into the bed, looking exhausted and in a few minutes, both were dozing.

"You okay?" Doug asked Ruby.

She shrugged, fingering the mug she'd had the entire time. "Yeah."

Doug smiled. "Good. Because I'm not."

"What? But you're so calm."

"Well, I'm glad I can act so well."

Ruby sat down, leaning against the wall. Doug joined her.

"I'm sorry," Doug said after a while.

Ruby frowned. "What do you mean?"

The young man sighed. "This is all my fault."

"What?"

"I-I think they chose that shop because of me," Doug explained.

Ruby blinked. "Why?"

"My-my uncle. He's...he's pretty rich."

"My mom's working at L-Corp," Ruby admitted. "While Lena Luthor's at Catco. I thought maybe they were targeting me."

Doug sighed. "Maybe we're both wrong. Maybe we're all just dreaming."

Ruby nodded. "I hope so."

Doug reached out and took Ruby's hand in his own, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Me too, Ruby. Me too."

* * *

The police were having little success. They had located Ruby's phone and had videos of a black van leaving the alley but once the van had left the city, they were lost.

Sam and Lena were sitting on one of the uncomfortable benches when a familiar person appeared at the end of the hall.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Maggie asked as she approached them. She immediately noticed Sam's bloodshot eyes and Lena's forced calm exterior.

"Ruby's missing. Kidnapping." Lena replied in even, clipped tones.

Maggie's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded. "What do you know?"

Lena carefully explained the hold up in the investigation.

Maggie knelt in front of Sam. "We're going to find her. I promise."

"Whoa, did I miss the party invitation?" Who else but Alex Danvers seemed to pop up.

Maggie moved toward her. "Ruby was kidnapped." She informed the agent in hushed tones. "Her and three others. Police are having a hard time finding them. They're outside the city. We don't know where."

Alex nodded. She opened her mouth but at that moment, Sam's phone rang.

"H-hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Ms. Arias," A voice greeted.

Sam went white. Alex and Maggie moved back over to the bench.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

The voice on the other end laughed. "Please, who doesn't? It really wasn't hard to find out. By the way, you've raised a lovely young woman. Very cooperative and quiet."

"What have you done with her?!"

Maggie gently grabbed the phone and turned on the speaker.

"Don't worry, we haven't harmed her." There was a tense silence. "Yet."

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much. I want fifty million dollars for the safety of the girl and I want L-Corp for her safe return."

"What?"

"You heard me. You have three hours." The line clicked.

"He wants L-Corp?" Lena asked. "Why?"

"The money," Maggie guessed. "Possibly alien equipment."

Lena bit her lip.

Maggie looked at Alex. "I'm going to talk to the chief. We'll be doing all we can but I think you might want to call in some back up."

Alex nodded. "Come on," She told Lena and Sam as Maggie disappeared.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

Alex took a deep breath, quickly thinking about the best place to be. Since the man and his accomplice or accomplices (he'd said "we") wanted L-Corp, they could be anti-alien. Or just anti-L-Crop which could mean Sam and Lena were in danger.

"Somewhere safe," Alex finally said. She led the women outside, calling for a DEO van on the way.

They waited outside for about five minutes before an agent pulled up. Alex jumped in the passenger seat, Sam and Lena sliding in the back.

"Where-" The agent began.

Alex silenced him with a look. She glanced back at the two women. "DEO, Harvey."

"But, Agent Danvers-" Harvey began.

"Drive, Harvey," Alex ordered.

Harvey gulped, quickly getting the van back on the road.

* * *

"Alex!" Kara's face lit up as she saw her sister. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown however when she saw Lena and Sam trailing behind.

"Agent Danvers," Supergirl addressed Alex. "What's going on?"

J'onn crossed his arms, frowning.

"Ruby's missing," Alex stated.

Kara's eyebrows shot up.

"I know kidnapping isn't usually our jurisdiction," Alex said, interrupting J'onn before he could point out that fact. "However a ransom has been set and besides fifty million dollars, they want L-Corp."

"What?" Kara exclaimed. "Why?"

J'onn seemed to come up with the same thoughts as Alex. "Could be alien weaponry."

"We have three hours," Alex added. Her and Kara looked to J'onn, waiting for his decision.

"We don't know they want the alien equipment," J'onn pointed out. "But no matter what I say, I know you and Supergirl will be out there anyway so we might as well help."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, J'onn."

"I thought you were FBI?" Lena said.

Alex turned. "It's complicated. Right now, we need to worry about Ruby."

* * *

"Here," Doug took off his jacket and placed it around Ruby's shivering frame.

"Thanks," Ruby hugged the material closer to her body.

The two huddled together, attempting warm themselves. On the bed, Marty and Pam were clutching each other under the thin blanket.

Despite the cold, Ruby found herself starting to doze off. She was almost gone when the door were nearly thrown off its hinges, banging loudly against the wall.

The four occupants of the room sat up, startled and alert.

"You," Bob pointed at Doug. "Up. Now."

Doug hesitated.

"Now!" Bob shouted.

Doug scrambled to his feet and was grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

Ruby hugged her knees to her chest as the door was slammed shut, throwing the room back into darkness.

"What do you want?" Doug asked as he was thrown brutally to the floor.

"You're leaving," Bob spat.

"What?"

"Boss doesn't want you," Bob explained. "Now, let's go."

Doug was dragged out to the van where he was tied, gagged, and tossed into the trunk.

Waffles jumped into the driver's seat, grumbling about something.

The van then sputtered to life, rolling and bumping away from the isolated cabin.

* * *

"Anything, Supergirl?" J'onn inquired.

"No," Kara's voice came over the speaker. "Nothing."

"Anything else about the van?" Alex turned to Winn.

"Nothing," Winn admitted. "Besides the fact that the van was stolen by a masked man this morning."

"Where was it stolen from?"

"Junk yard."

Alex groaned. "There's got to be something."

"Nothing on the police front," Maggie announced as she entered the DEO. "We were able to identify the other hostages though. Pam and Marty Everest, both retired and visiting National City on vacation. The other one was a store employee, Doug Lewis."

Lena looked up from the chair she was occupying. "That name sounds familiar."

Maggie nodded. "You'll never guess who his uncle is."

J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan Edge."

Lena's face darkened. "Edge." She growled.

"I've got something!" Kara exclaimed.

Sam's head shot up and she hurried to the computer where Winn was seated.

"Black van on a lone road." Kara reported.

"Check it out, Supergirl," J'onn said.

On the computer screen, Sam watched the blinking dot representing Supergirl, move along a spot on the map.

"There's a masked man driving and a man tied up in the back," Kara informed them.

J'onn met Alex's eyes. "Permission to engage granted, Supergirl. Alex, gather a strike team, we still don't know what these men want."

* * *

Doug had given up trying to escape his restraints.

Instead, he had tried to remember an turns they took.

In the front, Waffles cursed.

Doug craned his neck in a vain attempt to see what was going on.

A moment later, the van was jerked to a stop. Doug braced himself as he rolled toward the front of the vehicle. He held his breath as the sound of a gun clicking but quickly followed by the sound of the door being wrenched open.

"Get back!" Waffles ordered. "I'll shot the kid if you don't."

"I doubt that," A voice said. It sounded familiar but Doug couldn't quite place it. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Doug felt himself being lifted from the back of the van and suddenly he was sitting a few dozen feet away. He watched, transfixed, as a blue blur zoomed back to the van as shots rang out.

A moment later, Waffles was tied up, sitting against the front tire of the car.

"What…" The man struggled. "You!" He turned to the caped hero standing nearby.

Supergirl shook her head. "Sorry, buddy, can't help you. Now, where're the others?"

"Don't know what you mean," Waffles grumbled, still trying to break his restraints.

Kara sighed. "You won't be able to break them. At least, not before the police arrive. Now, where are the other hostages?"

Waffles didn't answer.

Kara clenched her fists. She was starting to get more than a little annoyed. Why couldn't all criminals just be cooperative after they'd been caught?

She was distracted by a noise behind her. The young man from the back of the van was writhing on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Kara speeded over. "Are you okay?" She easily broke the guy's bonds and slipped the gag off.

"Yeah," The guy answered. He smiled sheepishly. "Kind of just trying to get your attention."

Kara blinked. "What?"

The man didn't waste any time. He jumped up. "There's a cabin in the woods. That's where the others are."

Supergirl nodded. She turned.

"Wait!"

The caped hero turned, frowning.

"I-I'd like to go with you."

Kara smiled, admiring the guy's courage. "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous, I-"

"Please," The guy pleaded. "I need to know they're alright."

Kara hesitated. She really needed to get to wherever Ruby and the Everests were. Time was almost up.

"I'll go by myself if I have to," The young man threatened.

"Alright," Kara relented. She approached the youth. "It's Doug, right? Doug Lewis?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then, Doug, let's get going."

* * *

"Time's up," The voice barked. "You know what to do."

Willy frowned. "Boss, are you sure? I thought we were just going to hold them, not-"

"I didn't hire you to back out at the last second. Now, do it." The line clicked.

"Come on," Bob smiled maliciously. "Let's go."

* * *

"Alex," J'onn's voice crackled through the intercom. "My team has the van and one of the perpetrators. Supergirl found the cabin, it's not far. I'm sending you the coordinances."

Alex nodded. "Got it." She turned in the passenger's seat to look at Lena and Sam who had (not surprisingly) firmly insisted on coming.

Lena and Alex shared a look.

Their three hours were up.

* * *

Kara touched down in front of the cabin, letting her arms drop from around Doug's middle.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Doug assured her.

She could hear his frenzied heartbeat but decided not to mention that. Instead she trained her ears on the cabin. Footsteps, heartbeats, chattering teeth. A click. A gun.

Her eyes widened.

Doug turned to the hero, seeming to sense the urgency. He opened his mouth but was interrupted as several things happened at once.

Supergirl left his side in a burst of speed and multiple gunshots echoed through the night.

* * *

One moment the door was banging open, metal flashing in the light from the next room, the next moment, someone had pushed Bob and Willy away and, from the sound of it, was giving them a good beating.

Ruby exchanged scared glances with Marty and Pam.

The punches and grunts stopped.

A figure appeared in the doorway. A figure with a cape.

"Are you alright?"

Ruby stared. "Supergirl?"

The caped hero laughed softly. "Yeah. Miss Arias, right?"

Ruby gaped. "Yeah. How did you-"

"Your mom," Supergirl explained. "She's pretty worried. Now, let's get you out of here." She crossed the room and helped Marty and Pam off the bed.

They moved into the other room where Will and Bob were on the floor, unconscious.

The door burst open.

Ruby, Marty, and Pam jumped. Supergirl tensed.

It was Doug. "What-are you-I-what-" The young man seemed completely frazzled.

"Doug!" Ruby let out a relieved sigh.

Doug sent her a kind of lopsided grin. "The one and only, right?"

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to go by in blur for Ruby. There were officers and her mom and Lena and Alex and Maggie.

It was late too.

"Let's get you guys home," Alex said as Maggie finished getting Ruby's statement.

Ruby nodded. Then she glanced over to where Supergirl was talking to one of the officers, her arms crossed.

Alex smiled, following the girl's gaze. "Kind of cool being saved by Supergirl, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's not make it a habit," Sam said.

"Okay," Ruby agreed, though there was a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

Agent Harvey nodded. "Yeah. According to the information Agent Schott collected and from the men's statements."

Kara clenched her teeth. She glanced over to where Alex and Maggie were guiding Lena, Sam, and Ruby toward a van. "Thanks, Harvey."

"You're welcome, Supergirl."

"Al-Agent Danvers!" Kara called.

Alex turned. She raised an eyebrow. "Supergirl?"

"Can I have a quick word?"

Alex moved away from the van. "What is it?"

Kara took a deep breath. "It was Edge."

Alex's face hardened, understanding her sister's barely controlled rage. "We have proof."

Kara nodded. "I'm going to go get him." She turned but Alex caught her wrist.

"Kara," Alex hissed. "I know you're angry, I am too. But think about this first."

"I have thought about this," Kara argued. "That-that...jerk can't just go around kidnapping girls in order to take down L-Corp and get back at Lena."

"So his plan was to capture Ruby and then wait until Sam apart and Lena got too personal in helping her?"

Kara sighed. "I don't know, sounds like something he'd stoop to."

"Kara," Alex repeated. "I'm serious. Don't go and do something you'll regret."

"Don't worry," Kara grumbled. "He's going to be the one doing the regretting."

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked as Alex climbed in the van.

"We'll see," Alex muttered.

"Why did they want Ruby?" Sam asked.

Alex held her breath, carefully considering her next words. "They knew who she was."

Lena put the pieces together first. "You mean...does this have anything to do with L-Corp?"

Alex nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so."

A shadow passed over the Luthor's features.

"Who was their boss?" Ruby suddenly spoke up, remembering what the thugs had said.

Alex froze.

"Alex?" Sam pushed.

Alex glanced at the three women in the back. "...Morgan Edge."

Anger flashed in Lena's eyes. "Edge."

Maggie frowned. "Do we have evidence?"

"Yes," Alex confirmed. "Supergirl's taking care of it."

Maggie raised her eyebrows, obviously asking Alex whether or not letting Kara take care of it was a good idea.

"I talked to her," Alex said.

Maggie nodded but the two of them were still uneasy about the whole thing.

* * *

"Edge." If Kara had glared any harder, the man would have been nothing but ashes. She smirked a little hearing his heartbeat pick up. At least he had the nerve to be scared.

On the outside however, he was just as calm, collected, and annoying as always. "Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise."

"For me," Supergirl said.

Edge frowned.

"You know what I mean, Edge," Supergirl interrupted him before he could say anything else. "I just rescued Ruby Arias, your nephew, and the couple your men kidnapped this afternoon."

"You can't be here," Edge growled. "This is personal property."

Kara glanced around the spacious living room. "Well, this is a personal issue. Why did you let your own nephew get kidnapped?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know that won't work, Edge. We have your men and they confessed. Like I told you before, you have all my attention."

A vein in the man's neck bulged. Kara smiled. He made a move.

"I wouldn't," Kara warned. "You know I can pin you in two seconds flat."

Edge growled. "I'll be contacting my lawyer."

"Fine," Supergirl took a step forward. "You can do it at the police station."

Edge opened his mouth but Supergirl was already speeding him out of his house, through the city, and into the police station.

"Lock him up," She ordered.

"Supergirl?" An officer frowned, studying the hero and then the man in pajamas. "What-"

"Lock him up, please," Kara repeated. "If you're wondering, you can call Sheriff Whitmore and he can confirm it."

The officer, Sloan (according to his name tag), blinked. He moved to a desk and picked up the phone. "Sir, Sloan here. Supergirl just came in with...uh, Mr. Morgan Edge and uh….yes, sir...I see...got it...of course, sir, right away." He hung up, still looking slightly flustered.

Supergirl gave Edge a push in Sloan's direction. Sloan made a quick job of handcuffing the man and made sure to inform the man of his rights as he was led away from the caped hero.

Supergirl looked on, smiling smugly.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked.

"We'll be fine," Sam assured the woman.

Ruby was huddled on the couch, wrapped in three blankets. Lena was making them all hot chocolate.

"I'll be here with them," Lena added. She'd insisted despite Sam's (weak) arguments.

Alex and Maggie nodded, turning to the door. "We'll let ourselves out."

Sam nodded absently.

Alex frowned, opening the door. "Supergirl?"

"Agent Danvers," The hero greeted.

"Did you get him?" Maggie asked.

Kara's eyes twinkled. "Of course, I did. I'm Supergirl."

Alex rolled her eyes, punching her sister in the arm.

Kara pouted. "Alex…"

"Suck it up," Alex muttered. She jerked her head towards the back of the house. "Coming to tell them?"

Supergirl nodded.

Alex stepped aside. "See you later,"

Kara smiled.

"Supergirl," Lena looked up, surprised.

Ruby's head shot up from her cocoon of warmth. "Supergirl?"

"The one and only," Kara joked. "How are you, Ruby?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Glad to hear it."

Sam stood up. "Is anything the matter?"

"No," Supergirl was quick to assure them. "No, not at all. Morgan Edge is in custody."

Lena let out a relieved breath only the hero heard.

"Thank goodness," Sam murmured.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. She glanced at the clock. It was well into the next morning. "Well, I won't keep you."

"Supergirl," Sam caught the hero before she disappeared. "Thank you."

Supergirl smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Ms. Arias."

* * *

Alex and Maggie arrived the next day to update Sam and Ruby on the case.

"So, Doug is Morgan Edge's nephew?" Ruby asked.

Maggie nodded. "Apparently kidnapping Doug was a complete accident. The men were following you. Doug just happened to be working in the same store you entered."

Sam instinctively hugged her daughter closer. Lena, on Sam's other side, put a comforting hand on her friend's back.

"Ruby? Sam?"

Sam turned. "Kara?"

The blonde reporter appeared around the corner. "Hi! I, uh, kind of let myself in. I just, um, wanted to see how you were both doing." She spotted Lena, Alex, and Maggie. "Hi!" She waved.

"We were just finishing up," Alex said, standing up.

"What will happen to Bob?" Ruby wondered.

"Who?" Maggie asked. Sam frowned.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "I kind of gave the guys nicknames."

Alex smiled. "And Bob was…?"

"The shorter one." Ruby confirmed.

"And the others?" Sam asked.

"Willy was the tall one and Waffles was the driver."

"Waffles?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. She glanced shyly at Kara. "You actually helped name him."

Kara's face reddened slightly. "What?" She squeaked out.

Alex and Lena smirked.

"His laugh was loud like yours is sometimes," Ruby explained. "And you reminded me of waffles so…"

Alex laughed aloud this time.

Kara's mouth fell open. "Wait, what-I don't-"

"Last week." Ruby said, face dead serious. "Me, you, Winn, mom, and Lena went to IHOP and you ate a trillion waffles."

Kara's blush deepened exponentially.

"Subtle, sis," Alex muttered as she passed the red faced blonde. "Very subtle."

Kara pouted.

"We'll let you guys enjoy the rest of your day," Maggie said. Her and Alex slipped out, waving and promising to see them in the next few days and to keep them posted on Edge's situation.

"Since your sister knows Supergirl," Ruby voiced aloud. "Do you know her too?"

Kara grinned. "Yep. We're, uh, really good friends."

"I got to meet her," Ruby gushed.

Kara chuckled. "I'm sure you did."

"We didn't talk much but she knew my name."

Kara glanced up at Sam, eyes laughing. "Well, I can tell you she'll never forget you."

Ruby's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Really?!"

"Really," Kara nodded. "I-we've talked about it before and she says she remembers everyone she saves. Besides, it'd be hard to forget a special young lady like you."

"But she doesn't even know me," Ruby argued.

Kara adjusted her glasses. "I don't know, Supergirl knows a lot of things and a lot of people."

"Well, Kara," Lena commented as she and the blonde left the Arias house, allowing the mother and daughter some time alone. "I think you single handedly made Ruby's entire year."

Kara laughed. "Well, Supergirl will do that for you."

Lena shook her head. "Maybe. But I mean you, Kara Danvers, made Ruby's day. It's not everyday someone can say that Supergirl won't forget them."

Kara considered. "I guess." Playfully, she bumped Lena's shoulder. "She'll never forget you."

Lena held back an eyeroll. "I'm sure she won't, she's saved me too many times to forget I'm sure."

Kara frowned. "I think she'll remember you more for your incredible intelligence and amazing ability to do good."

Lena sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

Two days later, Kara got a call from Sam. She hadn't seen the other woman for a few days, both of them busy with work and life in general. And, in Kara's case, Supergirl duties.

"Hello?"

"Kara?"

Kara beamed. "Sam!"

"Hey," Sam greeted. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately and I figured this might be the best way to do it."

Kara laughed. "I understand. So, what's up? Everything's alright, right? You're okay? And Ruby, she's okay?"

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Yes, we're both fine. Still a little shook up, Ruby claims I'm paranoid but you can't blame a mother for getting a little protective after something like that."

"You really can't," Kara agreed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to…" Sam paused.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you. Ruby's been goin on non-stop about Supergirl knowing her and it's been a huge blessing. Also kind of an annoyance but overall, it's been a nice way to think back at the whole experience."

Kara grinned. "I'm glad. And I meant it. Supergirl knows her. She, uh, knows you too."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, how can you know about a great kid like Ruby without knowing about her amazing mom?"

Sam frowned. "How does she know us?"

"Uh," Kara fumbled. "We...uh, talk sometimes."

"You talk to Supergirl about us?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, not all the time. I just-she asks questions. She just...likes to know about the people of National City, you know."

Sam nodded slowly, not that Kara could see it. "Oh. Okay."

Kara winced. Supergirl totally sounded like some sort of flying stalker now. "Well, um, I need to finish up an article so…"

"Oh! Yeah. I've got some papers to sign and things to organize and stuff."

"Have fun."

Sam blew out a breath. "Thanks. I'll see what I can do."

Kara laughed. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Kara."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _First off, that was a lot longer than I was planning for it to be (like, a whole lot longer). I kind of don't know what happened._

 _I guess that's just what you get when I think of an idea and actually have a lot of time to work on it._

 _Now, whether or not it came out well is another story._

 _Anyway, I also couldn't find a good place to end it so it went all over the place (sort of) but I had fun writing it._

 _I also realize that some stuff is kind of hurried and really not flushed out well but I kind of got to that point where I just wanted to wrap it up. I still kind of wanted to tie up loose ends which, in the end, made it a little longer than I anticipated._

 _All that aside, have a wonderful new year!_


	25. A New Pen

Super strength wasn't always helpful.

Besides not being able to hug people quite as much as she'd really like to, there was also things like closing sliding doors and grabbing cups.

When she first landed on earth, Kara had broken a lot of things. Over the years however, she'd learned to control it.

Mostly.

Sometimes she slipped though. Like when she broke her phone after Siobhan was hired or when she accidentally pulled apart the stapler in Cat's office.

Luckily, most slip ups happened with small things like paper clips or the occasional mug at home.

Pens and pencils were a different matter entirely. While it was true that most of her work was done via typing, Kara liked the feel of a pencil in her hand and besides, that's how reporters took notes, a good old notepad and pencil.

Alex started noticing her sister's problem after seeing the five packs of pens on Kara's table after setting down the cartoons of ice cream she'd brought for Sister Night.

"Kara?" Alex picked up one of the containers.

"Yeah?" Kara closed the door behind her, pizza boxes piled in her arms.

"Why do you have so many pens?" Alex put down the pens and took the ice cream to the freezer.

"Oh. Uh, I kind of broke all of mine."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Kara blushed. "I got really excited about having lunch with Lena today and I kind of snapped my pencil in half and when I reached for another one, I realized I was all out. Of pencils and pens."

Alex shook her head. "How many have you been through?"

"In the last week?" Kara asked after a slight pause.

Alex narrowed her eyes, sensing her sister was hiding something. "Sure, in the last week."

Kara shifted under Alex's stare. "Um, I think twenty five boxes."

"Really?!" Alex exclaimed. "That's like...a little over three a day. What the heck, Kara?!"

"I'm sorry, I just get very...emotional, I guess."

Alex raised an eyebrow, compelling Kara to continue.

"Uh," The Kryptonian nervously shifted her glasses. "I just...um...well, when I get excited and I don't realize I'm holding one, it kind of just...happens. And if I get angry or something."

"When did you get angry this week?" Alex wondered.

Kara's face reddened.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alex smiled.

"Alex…" Kara groaned. "I just might have heard someone say something about how puppies are mean and a nuisance and...well…"

"You snapped your pencil in half?" Alex laughed.

"It was a pen," Kara tried to argue. She decided not to mention what happened two days ago when she snapped her pen into three pieces after overhearing Todd say something about a new doughnut place on Reston Avenue.

Alex chuckled. "And I thought it was funny when Winn told me about you breaking your phone last year."

"What?! He told you that?" Kara spluttered.

"I have my ways," Alex said. She grabbed two sodas and headed to the couch.

Kara huffed, following with the pizzas.

Alex waited until they were settled on the couch and surfing through Netflix to bring up something else. "James also mentioned the time you broke the stapler in half."

Kara choked on the piece of pizza she'd just stuffed in her mouth.

Alex laughed.

"I'm going to hurl them off a building," Kara grumbled.

* * *

"Thanks, Supergirl,"

Kara smiled. "No problem." She looked around at the crowd then turned back to the officer, smiled, and shot up into the air, heading back to the DEO.

"Nice work, Supergirl," J'onn said when she landed.

Kara beamed. "Thank you."

"Hey, Kara," Alex pulled the alien aside before she could take off again. She held out a box. "This is for you."

Kara frowned. "What is it?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You have to open it, that's kind of the point here."

Kara laughed. "Right." She fumbled a bit with the lid before successful pulling it off. Her signature crinkle appeared. "What-" She pulled out the object. It was silver, very slink. Engraved on the side in swirly lettering was the name Kara Danvers.

"Well?" Alex asked.

Kara looked up. "I-I don't understand."

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a pen, Kara. Maybe you really do need those glasses."

Kara pouted. "I do not. And I know what it is. I just don't get why you'd…"

Alex smiled. "I got a hold of some Nth metal, don't ask, and I was able to make this. It should last a lot longer than your other pens."

Kara was speechless. "Alex, I…"

"A simple thank you will be fine," Alex teased.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex, smiling broadly. "Thank you, Alex."

Alex sighed. "You're welcome."

Kara closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex gave Kara a squeeze. "Forever."

Kara pulled away slightly. "El mayarah."

Alex nodded. "El mayarah."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _This was just a fun little thing I thought of the other day and decided to write up._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	26. Chubby Bunny

Superhero knowledge warning: Everyone knows

* * *

This was complete and utter madness, Ruby decided.

Winn was gagging over the trash can, Lena was gargling at the sink, Kara and Mon-El were still going strong, and Ruby was wondering how she wound up with such a wonderful family.

It had started innocently enough. (Now that Ruby thought of it, that's how everything seemed to start; innocently...until it morphed into something else. Not necessarily something bad, just something very, very different. Amusing usually, but different.)

Ruby and her mom had been wholly integrated into the Danvers extended family and, as such, were subject to participate in the annual Game Nights.

On this particular night, Sam had offered to host so they'd all gathered at the Arias home for dinner and games.

It was Winn who brought up the game. He'd casually mentioned something about Kara and food, specifically marshmallows, and Kara's eyes had gone wide.

Alex had glared and James had groaned.

Lena had been around the group long enough to know something big (and probably catastrophic) was going to happen and she braced herself for the worse.

Sam was looking between Kara and Mon-El who were sharing evil-ish looks and Lena, who was now carefully moving her chair away from their blonde reporter friend.

Imra frowned confused. Alex was smirking and Maggie was trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"You know what?" Winn said nervously. "You can, uh, forget what I just said and we can just-"

"Do you have any marshmallows?" Kara asked, eyes sincere and totally innocent.

Sam froze. Maggie and James were both shooting her looks that clearly said, "Abandon ship! SOS!"

"Not a problem if you don't," Mon-El assured her.

"No problem at all," Kara stood up. There was burst of air and Kara was holding three large bags of marshmallows.

"Winslow Schott jr.," Maggie threatened in a low voice.

"Leave it, Maggie," Alex put a hand on the detective's shoulder. "It's too late to stop them now."

"Not too late to wring his neck," Maggie pointed out, getting to her feet.

Ruby was hopelessly confused.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ruby was in the know.

Also impressed.

And slightly disgusted.

Turns out, Winn had hinted at a memory of a game of Chubby Bunny in which Kara and Mon-El had gotten super competitive. Like, more competitive than usual. But then again, it was Kara so anything related to food was fair game.

The target of the game was to stuff as many marshmallows in your mouth as you could while still being able to say, "Chubby Bunny," as clearly as possible.

Alex and Maggie had flatly refused to play and thanks to their hardened agent/cop glares, they were granted admission to just watch. Everyone else wasn't as lucky.

Winn was the first out. He'd only got three marshmallows in before he was gagging.

Lena was next. She got four. Then Sam with five and Imra with six. James gave up at nine.

Ruby finally bowed out with a respectable eleven.

That left Kara and Mon-El. Both of them were up to eighteen and still going. It was totally disgusting yet extremely interesting at the same time.

Winn was still standing by the trash can, he refused to watch the rest of the game.

"Are chipmunk-like cheeks a superpower you forgot to mention?" Lena asked.

Alex shrugged. "Could be."

"It would make sense," James agreed. "Last time we played, we finally got them to stop at fifty two."

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that's not possible."

"Aliens," Alex said as her only explanation.

"The only reason they stopped was because we ran out of marshmallows and then Kara had to go rescue a cat from a burning building." Maggie added.

Sam groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"The best family ever," Kara said around her marshmallows.

"Yeah!" Mon-El agreed before stuffing another white cylinder into his mouth.

And despite everything, Ruby had to agree. This was definitely the best family ever.

* * *

In the end, Kara and Mon-El (begrudgingly) agreed to leave it as a tie.

"Flippin' finally!" Alex exclaimed exasperated. Kara and Mon-El had stayed in the kitchen doing their thing while everyone else graduated to the living room to play Sorry!.

"How many did you two end with?" Lena asked.

Winn immediately plugged his ears. "I don't want to know!"

Kara shrugged, offhandedly. "Seventy six."

"Still pretty sure that shouldn't be possible," Sam muttered. "If you are super powered aliens."

"Didn't stop them," Alex pointed out.

"You should have seen Kara when I took her to this restaurant," Mon-El said. "There was this limited offer on ribs and she practically inhaled them."

"I told you, I had to!" Kara exclaimed.

"Sure, Kara," Lena patted her friend's arm. "Sure, you did."

Kara just grumbled.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I honestly don't know why I wrote this one. I mean, I hate the game Chubby Bunny due to an unfortunate experience with it. (Nothing serious, I just...don't like the game very much. Or, at all.)_

 _But it made for a fun story to write so I guess that made up for not-so-great memories._

 _Also, I guess this is what you get when I'm on break and I'm slightly bored on New Year's Eve and I start thinking up some half-good ideas._

 _Just wanted to say, Chubby Bunny can be pretty fun and some people are super good at it (though not nearly as good as Kara and Mon-El). If you do play, just be warned that you may exercise your gag reflex a lot. Also you might drool a lot too._

 _On a more serious note, I was just rereading some of these one-shots and realized that I make a fair amount of typos. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to be typo-free but yeah._

 _Anyway, sorry about that for any grammar Nazis out there._


	27. A Striking Similarity

Superhero knowledge: Lena knows.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Sam said for the thousandth time.

Kara smiled. "It's no problem, have fun at your meeting."

Sam groaned. "Thanks, I'll try."

Kara laughed.

Sam had called earlier that morning, asking if Kara could babysit - er - supervise Ruby for a few hours while she had an emergency meeting at L-Corp.

Kara, who had blown out her powers, agreed. She'd been stuck inside for the past two days, mainly because Alex, Lena and James saw it as a great opportunity for Kara to take few days off work and partly because Kara was not in any way looking forward to a bus ride where any sneeze could potentially "kill" her (stupid human germs).

"So," Kara turned to Ruby who had seated herself at the kitchen island. "What do you, uh, want to do?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know."

Kara frowned. "Well, that's...vague."

Ruby smiled which made Kara smile.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kara wondered aloud. "Golly, it's eleven thirty already? What do you want for lunch?"

Ruby laughed, if there was one thing she knew about Kara it was that the woman was always hungry. Part of the fun with eating with Kara was watching the blonde eat; Ruby had observed on multiple occasions that Kara seemed to eat as if she hadn't eaten in eons and it was going to be her last meal.

"Chinese?" Kara asked.

"Sounds good," Ruby agreed.

While they waited for the take-out to arrive, Kara straightened out the apartment a little. It wasn't overly messy but she liked a clean place. She hummed as she took some glasses off the coffee table and deposited them in the sink.

She looked up to see Ruby staring intently at her face.

"What?" Kara asked, immediately tensing. "Is there something on my face?" She reached up, adjusting her glasses and running her fingers over a cheek, feeling for anything.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "I was just...you look a lot like someone else."

Kara's eyes widened. "What?" She squeaked.

"Yeah. She looks a lot like you. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Um," Kara turned and busied herself with washing the two cups. "I-I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Hmm." Ruby considered. "Probably. But you look really similar. You could be twins almost."

Kara chuckled nervously. "It's a...small world, right?"

* * *

"I think she knows," Kara blurted out as she skidded into the DEO. Throwing all caution to the wind, she'd left her apartment after Sam picked Ruby up and taken a bus. Luckily, there had been no sneezers on the bus.

Alex turned, frowning. "Who knows what?"

"Ruby! I think she knows," Kara hissed.

"About…" Alex prodded.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed exasperated. She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "About...me, about Supergirl. I think Ruby knows."

Alex thought a moment.

"She came over today while Sam was at a meeting," Kara started pacing nervously. "We had a lot of fun, she's really good at Scrabble and we got Chinese for lunch and Sam was later than she thought she'd be but-"

"Kara," Alex interrupted. "Focus."

"Right," Kara fidgeted nervously. "She...she said I looked a lot like someone else. Someone familiar."

"Did she name who?"

"No, but who else could be talking about?"

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "You're right, it does seem a little suspicious. If she does know, do you think Sam does?"

"Yes…?" Kara paused. "Wait, no. Wait-I don't know." She sighed in defeat. "Maybe. I mean, she's like Lena, smart, observant, and Lena said it took her about five months to figure out and confirm. It's been about six now for Sam and Ruby."

Alex nodded. "We'll have to do some asking around," She decided. "In the meantime, how are you doing?"

Kara shrugged. "Fine. I took the bus, no one sneezed on me this time."

Alex smirked. "That's always nice."

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, it's okay. I can take the bus back."

"Risking human germs again?" Alex warned.

Kara hesitated. "I-yeah, I could use a ride."

Alex laughed, throwing an arm around her alien. "Come on, dork."

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Kara saw Ruby again. Her and Lena were taking dinner to Sam.

"You're almost as bad as Lena," Kara complained as she set the take-out bags on the coffee table.

Lena rolled her eyes while Sam laughed. "It takes a lot of effort to run a company,"

"Sure," Kara agreed. "But all that effort takes energy and you can't get energy without food."

"Well said," Sam approved, coming over to join the two other women.

"Definitely," Ruby opened one of the bags and started putting containers on the table.

Kara grinned.

"Ruby," Sam asked as they settled down to eat. "Can you turn off the television?"

"Yep," Ruby grabbed the remote. "Hey, look!"

The three women turned to the tv. Kara froze. It was a report on an earlier hostage situation Supergirl had helped with that morning.

Ruby frowned. "You know, I just realized that Supergirl looks a lot like someone else,"

"Oh, really?" Lena asked. She glanced at Kara who was nervously adjusting her glasses, eyes on the table.

"Yeah," Ruby said excitedly.

Sam smiled. "And who would that be, Rubes?"

Kara was gripping her knees hard enough that Lena was afraid she might break bone.

Ruby turned off the tv. "Marley Rose."

"I can explain-" Kara began. "I-Wait, what?"

"Marley Rose," Ruby repeated.

Kara gaped.

"I'm afraid Kara and I don't seem to be nearly as educated on this matter as you are," Lena said.

"Don't worry," Sam assured them. "I wasn't either. She's been talking non-stop about this for weeks though."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Members of New Directions are going on tour and they're coming to National City."

"New who?" Kara asked.

"New Directions," Ruby said patiently. "They were a former glee club in Lima-"

"Peru?" Kara interjected.

Lena snorted.

Ruby shook her head. "No. Ohio."

"Oh." Kara nodded. "Right."

"Anyway, Marley Rose is one of the singers," Ruby smiled. "And she looks just like you. And Supergirl. Except she doesn't have glasses and she's a brunette. See?" Ruby had pulled out her phone and now held it out so Lena and Kara could study the picture of the brown haired singer.

Kara stared. "Oh. Wow."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You could be twins." The similarities were a little uncanny.

"That's what I thought," Ruby agreed. "Or triplets, since Supergirl looks similar too."

"Yeah," Kara chuckled, fidgeting. Sam was suddenly studying her closely. "Well, let's not let the food get cold!"

"Yes," Lena was quick to agree. She'd also noticed Sam's looks in Kara's direction.

"So," Ruby asked as they packed up. "You guys should come to the concert. Maybe Supergirl will come too and we can get a picture of Marley, Kara, and Supergirl all together."

Kara who had just stuffed the last few potstickers in her mouth, choked.


	28. I Saw It, I Really Did!

Woodrow had a love/hate relationship with sick days.

He loved an excuse to sit in front of the television all day but his mom, who worked at home, always made him do something "more productive," every so often.

Right now, he was sitting in front of their apartment window, trying to read the book his mother had given him.

"Read this," She'd told him sternly. "I think you'll really like it."

So far, he was not liking it. It was some story about a guy who got wrecked on an island. Robinson Crews, or something like that.

Woodrow sighed and glanced outside. He loved the view from his apartment. He could see a lot of buildings. He even knew what most of them were.

He scanned the buildings lazily. Nothing interesting. No one had pigeons or birds on their roofs like in the movies.

In fact, no one was outside on their roofs. Well, that wasn't quite true.

He could see two figures on one of the buildings. The Catco building.

He watched idly as the two figures talked. Or at least he presumed they were talking, they were just standing there and he couldn't think of anything else you'd do on a roof. (Except maybe get into a helicopter...but there wasn't a helicopter so that option was out.)

One of the figures started walking toward the edge of the building. The figure didn't stop walking.

Woodrow sat up. Whatever was going on was definitely intriguing.

The figure stopped at the edge, turned, and-

Woodrow's whole body jerked forward as the figure fell backward off the building.

The second figure was quickly hurrying to the edge of the roof.

Woodrow watched, seemingly in slow motion, as the falling figure fell...and then, all of a sudden, they weren't falling. It was the opposite of falling.

The boy was confused as he watched the previously falling person land, unscathed and no longer falling to their death, land back on the roof.

A few minutes later, both figures went back inside the building.

Woodrow's mind was blown.

Had he just...just seen someone...no, couldn't be. But it did just happen. But no, that was impossible.

Right?

But it happened.

That person just...flew.

And then Woodrow remembered something. Last night a flying woman had saved a plane.

His mouth dropped open.

He'd seen her.

He'd seen the flying woman.

Supergirl.

His friends would never believe this.

"M-mom?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Thomson looked up from her laptop. She was a wedding planner and was currently in the middle of emailing a client about flowers and food.

"I saw her,"

Mrs. Thomson frowned. "Who?"

"The flying woman, you know, the one who saved that airplane," Woodrow explained. "Supergirl. Her. I saw her."

"Really?" Mrs. Thomson asked.

"Yeah, she was on the Catco building. She fell off, except she didn't really. She flew!"

Mrs. Thomson nodded. "Good thing she can fly, huh?"

"Mom," Woodrow frowned. "I'm serious. I saw her, I really did."

Mrs. Thomson smiled. "Alright, honey." It wasn't that she necessarily doubted her son, he'd always been pretty honest, it was just that a flying woman? If she hadn't seen it on tv, she wouldn't have believed it. In fact, she still wasn't sure if the whole woman saving the plane was just some fake news story.

Woodrow sighed and turned back to the window. "I saw it," He muttered. "I really did. I know it. I say her. Supergirl."

And then a thought stuck him. He saw a figure on Catco. A figure who flew.

Supergirl worked at Catco.

Why else would she have been there? And she'd shared her identity with someone else who worked there.

But who was she?

Cat Grant herself?

A reporter? A photographer? A secretary? An editor in chief? The janitor?

Who was it…

* * *

Simon called him a girl. "You're such a girl," The older boy would tease.

"No, I'm not!" Woodrow would retort.

"Oh really?" Simon would taunt. "Then why are you always looking Supergirl up, huh? You gonna grow up to be her or something?"

"No," Woodrow cried. "I'm just interested, that's all."

Simon just snickered.

Three years. It'd been three years since Woodrow had seen Supergirl fall off and fly back onto the Catco building.

He was twelve now and no less interested in the caped hero of National City. He followed every news story about the hero, watched every interview, read every scrap of information.

In short, he was obsessed. And he didn't care that he was one of the only boys who was openly interested with the female hero. He didn't care.

But he did want to know who she was. He knew she wasn't just Supergirl. She had a secret identity.

Or maybe Supergirl was her other identity.

Whoa, his mind was blown.

But how to find out?

Well, Catco would be a good place to start. If she still worked there. Maybe she'd just been visiting that day. But so far, that was his only lead. That and this one reporter.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet with Kara Danvers."

The woman smiled. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no." He hadn't really thought of that. "I kind of just...no, I don't."

The woman nodded. "Well, I can call upstairs and ask, how about that?"

"Sure," Woodrow nodded.

"Your name?"

"Woodrow Thomson."

"Alright, Mr. Thomson," The woman smiled. "If you want to take a seat for a moment, I'll make a call."

"Thank you," Woodrow said. He sat down near the desk.

It didn't take long for the call to go through.

"I'm sorry," The woman told him. "Ms. Danvers isn't here at the moment. I can let her know you stopped by, if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks."

He was just turning to leave when the doors opened and a flustered looking blonde entered.

The woman behind the desk grinned widely. "Ms. Danvers," She greeted, sounding genuinely happy to see the blonde.

"Danvers?" Woodrow whispered.

Kara looked up. "Helen!" Her face lit up. "Hi!"

Helen laughed a little. "Oh, Kara? This young man just came by to see you."

Kara focused in on the boy standing next to the desk. She smiled warmly, extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers."

"Wood-Woodrow Thomson."

"Nice to meet you, Woodrow," Kara gave a nice firm shake.

"Y-yeah." Woodrow mumbled.

Kara's frowned a little. "Here, why don't we go up to my office?"

"Sure," Woodrow nodded.

Kara raised her eyebrows at Helen as she passed; Helen shrugged.

The ride up to Kara's floor was quiet, neither sure what to say.

"So," Kara closed the door behind the two of them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." Woodrow took a seat in front of the white desk.

"Okay," Kara took her seat across from him. "Shoot."

"IwaswonderingwhatyouknowaboutSupergirl."

Kara blinked. She chuckled a little, reaching up to adjust her glasses. "Uh, can you repeat that? A little slower this time."

"Yeah, sure," Woodrow took a deep breath. "I was wondering what you know about Supergirl."

Kara's eyes widened. "Oh."

"I just noticed that you have a lot of interviews with her," Woodrow explained hastily. "And I just-uh, I mean, it's for a school project."

"Oh. Um, okay. What do you want to know?" Kara fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know. Kind of everything."

Kara snorted. "That's a of information." She froze. "That I don't know. I mean, not all of it, I know some of it but not all of it."

Woodrow nodded. "But what you do know."

"Um, she's...uh, an alien. From Krypton. Like her cousin, Superman."

Woodrow quickly whipped out a notebook and started scribbling.

Kara shifted in her seat. "You ever think of being a reporter?"

Woodrow looked up. He thought about the question for a moment. "Maybe. If I got to interview Supergirl than yeah. I'd like that."

"Do you like her?" Kara asked, eyes glinting.

"Well, yeah, who doesn't? I mean, she saved the world. Twice."

Kara chuckled. "Yep. She did do that, huh?"

"Yeah," Woodrow grinned. "She's pretty cool." He paused. Then he leaned forward, looking at Kara earnestly. "You want to know a secret?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What kind of secret?"

"About Supergirl."

The blonde frowned. "Sure."

"I saw her," Woodrow shared, lowering his voice.

Kara's signature Crinkle deepened.

"I mean, I saw her as not Supergirl," Woodrow expounded.

Kara was immediately on high alert. "Really?"

"Yeah. The day after she saved the plane. I was home sick and I can see Catco's roof from my apartment. I was supposed to be reading but I was looking at the city and I saw two people on the roof. One of them fell off and then flew. I think Supergirl works here. Or did. Or visited here. I mean, not as Supergirl."

"Oh." Kara's voice was an octave higher. "That's-I'd never thought of that before."

Woodrow nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to figure out who she is. That why I came to you. I figured since you interview her all the time, you might have some insights as to her other identity."

"Nope! Nope, I-I don't. She's very...uh, secretive about her life."

"Oh." Woodrow's face fell. His phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Shoot," He muttered. "Well, thanks for seeing me. I have to get home now."

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Hey, do you need a ride or something?"

"Nah," Woodrow shook his head, standing up. "I just take the bus."

"Okay."

* * *

Back to square one.

Woodrow frowned. That reporter…

Blonde hair, around the same height…

What if…

No, it couldn't be.

How could Supergirl, the embodiment of confidence and strength, be an awkward reporter from Catco?

Yeah, that couldn't be it.

Well, there was always another day to figure it out.

* * *

Author's Note:

So just in case you missed, the first part of this story takes place during the pilot when Kara revels herself to Winn on the Catco roof. I just had this thought, "What if someone saw that?" and this was what happened.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	29. Space Dad Day

_Author's Note:_

 _So I've read quite a few stories where Kara and/or Alex or Lena is turned into a baby and the others have to look after them._

 _I decided to hop on the bandwagon - with a twist._

* * *

They hadn't meant for it to happen.

It just...did.

And J'onn was certainly not happy about it. At all.

He was just glad Kara had taken a few weeks off and James and Lena could basically make their own hours. Alex and Winn weren't a problem either since they worked for him.

But now he was stuck with them.

He was stuck with five energetic kids who were having way too much fun wandering around the DEO.

It wasn't that J'onn disliked children, he'd had two daughters of his own on Mars. But, as it turned out, the five children currently playing tag in one of the training rooms were a lot more energetic than his daughters.

"Alex!" J'onn called out.

The brunette froze. She turned slowly, a defiant look on her face.

"Stay in here," J'onn ordered.

Alex muttered something he didn't catch but she wander back toward the others.

Luckily Kara wasn't displaying any powers yet, J'onn was beyond relieved about that.

"J'onn?"

The Martian looked down to see little Lena Luthor tugging on his pant leg. He knelt down to her height. "Yes, Lena?"

"May I have some water?" Lena asked politely.

"Me too!" Kara shouted.

"Me three!" Winn joined in.

J'onn chuckled. "Yes. I'll get you all some water."

"Thank you, J'onn," Lena said.

"Thanks!" Kara squealed as James dived toward her in an attempt to tag her.

* * *

A second. That was it.

He was only gone a second.

He'd just stepped outside and, flagging down an agent, ordered a jug of water and cups to be brought to the training room. With the agent hurrying off to complete J'onn's request, the Martian had returned to the five formerly-adults-now-children.

What he saw when he re-entered the room put him into panic mode.

Kara was crying in Alex's arms and Winn was cradling one arm, tears running down his cheeks with Lena and James on either side, offering what comfort they could.

J'onn hurried over. "What happened?"

"Kara and Winn ran into each other," Alex explained.

"Over there," James added, pointing to the wall behind them.

J'onn glanced over, taking in the area of wall that now looked like Superman had given it a slight Kryptonian kick; the concrete was cracked, bits of wall on the ground, coated with dust.

"They both hit the wall," Alex continued. "I think Winn broke his arm."

The door opened and the agent with the water entered, tray in hands.

"Thank you, Jeffries," J'onn stood up and took the tray. "I need you to get Doctor Hamilton down here now."

Jeffries nodded and exited the room.

"Winn," J'onn said gently, sitting back down on the ground to be at eye level with the kids. "Doctor Hamilton is going to come take a look at your arm. She'll make it better."

Winn nodded, sniffing a bit.

Alex was rocking Kara in her arms, whispering comforting words in the younger girl's ear.

"Director," Dr. Hamilton greeted as she slipped through the door.

"Doctor," J'onn nodded.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hamilton asked kindly. She sat down near Winn and indicated that he could sit too.

The boy slowly lowered himself to the ground.

While Hamilton took care of Winn, J'onn moved toward the two Danvers sisters.

Kara had stopped crying but still had her face buried in the crook of Alex's neck.

"It's okay," Alex was whispering. "Winn's fine."

J'onn sat down next to Alex. "Kara?"

The only sign of recognition the blonde child gave was a small whimper.

"Kara," J'onn repeated.

Kara slowly turned to look him in the eyes.

"Winn is fine," J'onn assured her. "Dr. Hamilton is helping him."

"Come on," Alex coaxed. She started to get up, forcing the girl in her lap to do the same.

Kara shuffled after her sister toward the others. Winn was sitting on the ground, squeezing James' hand as Hamilton examined his arm. Lena stood behind the two boys, a hand on both their shoulders.

"I'm going to need to set it," Hamilton was saying gently. "I'll make sure it won't hurt, alright?"

Winn nodded silently.

"Winn?" Kara whispered hoarsely.

Winn looked up, craning his neck slightly in order to see the blonde girl hiding behind her sister.

"I'm sorry, Winn," Kara hiccuped.

Winn smiled weakly through the pain. "That's okay, Kara. I forgive you."

Kara sniffed as Alex swung an arm over the younger girl's shoulders.

Hamilton put Winn to sleep so they could set his arm as painlessly as possible.

James, Alex, Kara, and Lena waited patiently for Winn to wake up. Kara was back in Alex's lap with Lena leaning against the elder Danvers' side; James sat on Alex's over side, an arm slung behind Alex, his hand tracing comforting patteren's on Lena's back.

J'onn observed them with overpowering warmth in his chest.

There were a lot of things he didn't know but the one thing he did know was that he loved his family.

* * *

"Sir, the beds are ready," Vasquez informed J'onn.

"Thank you," J'onn turned, looking back at his children.

Winn had woken up and his arm was healing nicely. James was going to stay with him in the medbay so he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Girls," J'onn announced. "Time for bed."

Kara pouted but obediently stood up. "Good night, Winn," She said, reaching onto the bed to touch the boy's hand.

Winn smiled. "Night, Kara,"

J'onn led the girls downstairs and into one of the training rooms. Vasquez had gotten a few cots and bedding and put them in a corner of the room. She'd also brought some large DEO t-shirts to use for sleepwear.

"Good night, you three," J'onn said.

Kara launched herself into J'onn arms, burying her face into his chest. "I love you," She mumbled through the fabric.

Alex and Lena both wrapped their arms around J'onn as well.

J'onn sighed, perfectly content. "I love you too. Now, get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

A few hours later, J'onn checked up on the kids.

Vasquez had set up a cot in Winn's room for James; James was on his side, facing Winn's bed, the other boy was on his back.

The girls had pushed their beds as close together as possible, their small figures looking small in the large cots. Alex was in the middle with the other girls on each side; Lena was on her side, one hand laying gently on Alex's arm. Kara was on her stomach, one arm flung over Alex's middle, snoring softly.

"Sir?" Agent Thompson approached the director quietly.

J'onn closed the training room door and turned his attention to the agent. "Yes?"

"Hernandez and Philips might have an antidote,"

J'onn nodded. "Good."

* * *

When Lena opened her eyes, she was surprised to be facing Alex Danvers.

What?

Lena sat up slowly, aware of a dull throbbing in her head. She glanced over at Alex and saw Kara on the woman's other side.

What were they doing here? The last thing she remembered was being in one of the labs with both Danvers, James, and Winn. They'd been looking at some sort of alien contraption the DEO had found in an abandoned warehouse.

"Why is it always warehouses?" Lena muttered, massaging her temples.

Alex groaned, opening her eyes. She glanced down at her middle, seeing Kara's arm slung over her stomach. She looked up and met Lena's eyes. "What?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Lena said.

Alex gingerly sat up, moving Kara's arm. "Kara," She not-so-gently poked the Kryptonian in the ribs. "Wake up."

Kara squirmed away from Alex's finger. "Nope," She mumbled, pushing her face deeper into the pillow. "Sleepy."

Despite not knowing what was going on, Alex grinned. "Well, you leave me do choice…"

Kara's head shot up, eyes wide. "Alex, no!"

"Alex, yes," Alex lunged forward, mercilessly tickling Kara's sides.

"Stop!" Kara giggled. She moved away from Alex's touch, resulting in falling off the cot.

Alex laughed.

"Alex…" Kara pouted. She then seemed to realize that not only was Lena there, they were in one of the training rooms. "Wait, why are we in here? My head hurts."

"Good, you're awake," J'onn said entering the room.

"J'onn?" Kara asked.

"What happened?" Alex asked, pulling the blanket off herself.

J'onn folded his arms. "It seems that whatever alien device you were looking at yesterday was somehow activated, sending gray smoke into the lab. When we cleared the area, we found you in the lab perfectly fine. At least in a physical sense."

Lena frowned. "What are you not telling us?"

Just then Winn burst through the room, grinning madly.

"Winn!" Kara jumped up, immediately regretting it as her vision blurred with the sudden movement. "What happened to your arm?"

Winn faltered. "What, this? It's nothing. But you've got to see this!" He thrust a tablet under Kara's nose.

The Kryptonian took it, her signature Crinkle in full force. "What is...oh golly."

"What is it?" Alex moved toward her sister.

"Oh my gosh," Kara laughed. "This is great!"

Alex and Lena looked over Kara's shoulder.

"Oh no," Alex muttered.

Lena just groaned, dropping her head into her hand.

Kara was grinning madly. "We're so cute!"

"I know!" Winn cried. "I can't wait until James wakes up so I can show him."

Alex made eye contact with J'onn who was smiling. "How long?"

"Less than 24 hours," J'onn assured her.

Alex nodded. "Great."

Kara and Winn spent the rest of the day squealing over the videos of their younger selves running around the DEO.

Alex, Lena, and James spent the rest of the day vowing never to touch another alien device again.

J'onn spent the rest of the day happily relieving the previous day's event.

* * *

The next day, Lena sent J'onn a whole shop of flowers. James sent a thank you note. Alex brought him food from his favorite restaurant on 6th. Winn used the video footage to get pictures of each of them and put them in a scrapbook for J'onn. Kara got him a custom mug declaring, "Best Space Dad Ever."

J'onn smiled, looking at all his gifts. He might be the best space dad but he figured he only had that title because he had because he had the best space kids ever.


	30. Happy Birthday, James

James sighed.

Lena was working at L-Corp today, something about a big new invention being tested today, and James was having a busy day.

He'd just sent Eve to get him some Advil for a quickly approaching headache when he phone rang.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Hey, man,"

A smile spread across the photographer's face. "Clark, good to hear from you."

"It's good to hear from you too. How are you, you sound a little haggard."

James sighed. "That's an understatement. I thought I was getting this whole thing under control but today has proved me wrong."

Clark chuckled. "Don't let that get you down. Everyone has off days."

"Everyone but Cat Grant," James quipped.

"Well, she's a special piece of work."

"That's for sure," James agreed. "You know I only ever saw her frazzled once, when someone was framing her."

Clark smiled. "Well, I'm sure Kar could tell you multiple stories of Ms. Grant's off days."

"Somehow, I don't think she'd have a lot to add."

"Me too." Clark was silent a moment. "Well, I have a lead I need to catch, I just wanted to check in and wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Call me when you're available sometime and we'll go out somewhere or something."

James smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I look forward to it."

"Alright. See you, Clark."

"See you."

* * *

"You know everyone's gone home?"

James looked up. "Kara," He greeted. "Everyone but you and me, it seems."

Kara shook her head. "No. I went home hours ago. I'm back to get you out of here."

James sighed. "I appreciate it but I need to finish this up."

"James," Kara groaned. "Ugh, I think Lena's having a bad influence on you."

James smiled.

Kara walked around to stand next to her friend. "So, what are working on, huh?"

"An article for I need to have finished in a few hours." James said, glancing at the clock.

"What's the article about?" Kar asked innocently.

"It's about the new plant opening on the East side of town," James muttered as he began typing a new paragraph.

"Oh, that one," Kara said. "The one I wrote this afternoon after you assigned it to me?"

"Yeah," James said.

Kara raised her eyebrows, waiting for the revelation to sink in.

James froze. "Wait, I asked you to-"

"Yep," Kara confirmed. "This afternoon at the emergency meeting you called remember?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought I told you to do the article on the bank robbery."

"You did," Kara nodded. "This morning. It wasn't that hard to write up considering...well, you know, Supergirl was there and all."

James sat back in his seat. "Oh. Well, I guess I'm done for the night then."

Kara clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

James raised an eyebrow.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday?"

"No, I didn't. I just, I don't know, I wasn't needing or expecting anything."

Kara put her hands on her hips. "You really think your friends are going to let you sneak away that easily on your birthday?" She shook her head. "Nice try, Jimmy."

James stood up, stretching. "Well, lead the way, Kara."

Kara smiled. "Hope you can keep up."

* * *

"Here we are," Kara said, stopping in front of a door.

James frowned. "The old Superfriend's office?"

Kara smiled. "Where else?"

James shrugged.

Kara gestured for James to enter first. "It was Winn's idea."

James reached out for the doorknob before pausing. "Hey, Kara?"

"Yeah," The blonde turned her him, grinning broadly.

James wrapped the Kryptonian in a tight hug. "Thanks."

Kara closed her eyes, smiling. "You had it coming."

They both pulled away chuckling.

"Well, go on," Kara said. "I do like this hallway, but I don't think it's the best place to celebrate the birthday of a close friend."

James nodded. "Alright." He twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

Inside, the room looked like a party store had vomited. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and confetti all over the floor and tables.

"James!" Winn cried out, running up to engage the taller man in a hug. "Finally, you guys took forever."

"Yeah," Lena said, teasingly. "If we didn't know you two weren't dating, we might of thought you both went and-"

"OKAY!" Kara interrupted, her face bright red. "We don't need to go there."

Lena laughed, kissing James' check. "Happy birthday, James."

"Thanks, Lena." James smiled.

"Cake?" J'onn asked, walking up with a plate of desert in hand.

James took the food, gratefully. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"Happy birthday!" Ruby called from where her and Alex were playing some sort of card game.

"Thanks, Ruby," James laughed.

"See," Kara said, coming up behind him. "This is much better than working on that article."

James smiled. "Yeah. Definitely."


	31. A J'onn J'onzz Birthday

"Agent Schott, what is this?"

Winn flinched a little under the other agent's gaze. "It's, uh, a cake."

"I can see that," J'onn said. "What is it for?"

"Uh, just to eat?" It came out as a question.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. If he'd been more worried about it, he would have read the other man's mind.

"Winn, do you have the-" Kara stopped short as she rounded the corner.

"Kara?" J'onn asked. He should have known the blonde alien would have something to do with the mystery cake.

Kara fumbled. "Uh, hi, J'onn!" She waved just a little too enthusiastically.

J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Winn just got the cake for...uh, me! Yeah, I was really hungry so I asked Winn to get a cake for me."

"As I recall, your birthday isn't anytime soon," J'onn said, eying the fancy, swirly lettering on the cake.

Kara's mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Uh, well...uh," Winn glanced nervously between Kara and J'onn.

"It was supposed to be Agent Turner's birthday cake but things happened so we got a different one," Alex came around the corner behind her sister. "We just got a call from the bakery, this is a sort of apology/replacement cake."

J'onn eyed Kara and Winn were both nodded vigorously. "Alright then."

"Sir," Agent Todd walked up. "You're needed in the command center."

J'onn nodded. "Agents, Supergirl," He said in excuse.

(Long after he'd left the hallway and was in the command center, the three in the hallway finally let out a breath. Alex eyed the agent and alien in front of her, muttering about what terrible liars they both were.)

* * *

"Please," Kara begged. "Agent Hanover can take care of things for a little while. Please?"

Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I feel a pout coming on."

"She's like a black belt in pouting," Winn reminded his boss.

J'onn sighed. "Fine."

Kara burst into a radiant smile. "Follow me!"

J'onn shook his head, falling into step behind the Kryptonian who was almost floating in her excitement. Alex and Winn trailed after the two with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Here we are," Kara announced.

J'onn frowned, looking at the closed door in front of him.

Kara suppressed an eye roll - barely. "Open it."

J'onn glanced back at Alex and Winn. The elder Danvers nodded, expectantly, as Winn gave the Martian a huge grin and two thumbs up.

With a sigh, the director of the DEO pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

J'onn's mouth admittedly fell open a little. The room was decked out with decorations; Lena, James, Sam, Ruby, M'gann, Maggie, his father, Lucy, and a handful of agents stood in the middle of the room, huge smiles on their faces.

"Go in," Kara laughed, herding the man inside.

"Happy birthing-day, my son," M'yrnn said.

"It's birthday, father," J'onn corrected gently.

"Ah," M'yrnn nodded. "Birth-day. I see."

"Happy birthday, J'onn," M'gann greeted warmly.

J'onn touched her arm. "Thank you, M'gann."

* * *

By the time J'onn had realized how much time he'd spent celebrating his birthday (or as close as they could tell was his birthday what with Martian times and dates verses Earth's), hours had passed.

"Don't worry," Alex assured him, sensing his realization. "It's all taken care of."

"Thank you," J'onn said. He glanced over to where Kara, Winn, and Mon-El were pigging out at the food table. "All of you."

Kara, hearing his words, turned, swallowing her mouthful. She smiled happily. Winn and Mon-El noticed and, catching eye contact with the Martian, smiled as well.

"Anything for you, Papa Bear!" Winn called across the room.

Laughter erupted around the room at the outburst; J'onn readily joined in, eyes glistening with sudden emotion.

Alex noticed and touched his shoulder. "Think of it as a thank you for everything," She whispered. Impulsively, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for always being there, J'onn. It's meant a lot."

J'onn wrapped his arms around the agent. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Alex."

"Hey!" Kara had looked over and spotted the hug. "Group hug!"

"Brace yourself," Alex warned only a split second before a blonde mass rammed into the two of them.

J'onn chuckled as everyone joined in the hug. What he'd said to Alex was entirely true; he wouldn't have it any other way.


	32. In Which Lena Luthor Goes To Earth-1

"Ms. Luthor?" Jess said, popping her head through the office door.

"Yes?" Lena glanced up from the papers she was reviewing.

Jess smiled. "Kara Danvers called and asked me to tell you to meet her in the lobby in five minutes."

Lena frowned. "Did she say why?"

Jess shook her head. "No. But I took the liberty of clearing your schedule for the rest of the day."

"Jess," Lena began.

"It's already done," Jess said. "And you'd better get moving if you want to be on time for Ms. Danvers."

Lena gaped.

When Jess got back to her desk, she shot off a quick text to Kara to let the blonde know that Lena might be a few minutes late.

Lena exited the elevator and almost immediately spotted the blonde woman waiting near the doors.

Kara grinned, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Lena!"

Lena smiled. "Hello, Kara. And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Kara continued to beam, eyes shining brightly behind her glasses. "It's a special day."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't see what you mean."

Kara sighed in a resigned way. "Why am I surprised?" She muttered.

The other woman frowned. "Did I forget something? A lunch date? Game night last night?"

"No," The blonde shook her head. She thought a moment, studying Lena's face. Then she stepped forward and took the dark haired woman's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"But-"

"I know Jess cleared your schedule so you have no excuses, Miss Luthor," Kara sang as they burst through the doors. "No backing out now."

"But where are we going?" Lena asked as Kara led her to a black van.

"Oh, don't you wish you knew," Kara teased.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara laughed, holding open the passenger side door. "Get in, already,"

"If I must," Lena said, letting out a mock sigh of exasperation. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Kara closed the door behind her friend with a wide grin. "Nope!"

* * *

Lena frowned as she and Kara climbed out of the van.

"Ready?" Kara was bouncing with excitement.

"I don't believe I can properly answer that question without knowing what I should be ready for," Lena said.

Kara rolled her eyes, linking arms with the CEO. "Stop thinking so hard, it's going to be fine."

* * *

"Lena!" Winn cried, spotting the two women as they entered the DEO.

"Winn," Lena smiled graciously as Winn ran up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Lena," Alex nodded from where she was bending over one of the desks.

"Alex," Lena greeted. She glanced around. The DEO was looking as clean as ever, black clad agents bustling around on tablets, hardly giving the group a second glance. The youngest Luthor thought it a bit ironic really, she figured the DEO should be the place where she was scrutinized the most when, in fact, it seemed to be one of the places where she treated as an equal. It was refreshing and only slightly disconcerting, considering how Lena's life usually rolled with the press.

"Almost ready?" J'onn asked, approaching with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir," Winn confirmed.

Lena frowned. "I'm sorry, what's going on here?"

Nobody seemed to take notice of what Lena had said.

"Have a nice trip," J'onn said.

"We will," Kara promised, looking giddy.

"Kara," Lena took the blonde's arm. "Where are we-"

"Here we go," Winn said. He held up a little device and pushed it. Almost immediately, a swirling blue portal opened up. "Papa bear!" Winn tossed the device to J'onn and stepped through the portal, Alex following quickly behind.

"I don't-" Lena began, only to find herself suddenly stepping into the portal. Images where moving past her, she caught only glimpses of them; she was barely aware of Kara's gentle but firm grip on her arm.

And she was stepping out into a large room.

"What just-?" Lena glanced behind her to see the swirly portal close behind her.

"Welcome to Earth-1!" Winn announced.

Lena's eyes widened. "Earth-1?"

"Yeah," Kara pushed up her glasses nervously. "We thought it might be fun to go somewhere where no one knows you. As a Luthor, anyway. If that's not okay, we can go back, we just wanted to-"

"Kara," Lena smiled. "It's fine. I...I really appreciate this."

"Kara!" Barry Allen appeared in a streak of lightning.

"Barry!" Kara flung her arms around the man in a warming hug.

"Lena," Barry grinned. "Happy birthday!"

Lena allowed herself to be pulled into a firm embrace. "Thank you, Mr. Allen."

Barry frowned, pulling away.

"My apologizes," Lena amended. "Barry."

"That's better," Barry agreed. "Now, come on, Cisco's been wanting to meet you since last time Winn was here and they were talking about sciencey stuff."

* * *

"This is nice," Lena commented.

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Lena chuckled. "It's...refreshing to be able to walk down a street without wondering if the paparazzi is waiting right around the corner with the newest rumor and a camera. And it's nice to see where all your friends actually live."

Kara beamed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Alex and Winn had joined the two for lunch at an Italian place Barry had suggested before heading to Star Labs to help out with some sort of new technology Cisco was trying to get off the ground.

The two women strolled down one street and down another, getting hopelessly and wonderfully lost.

They were just turning a corner when Kara paused, heading tilting to one side.

"Kara?" Lena asked, immediately looking around for any danger.

"Robbery a few blocks away," Kara muttered. "One moment." She pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text.

"Not going to swoop in to save the day?" Lena teased.

Kara shook her head. "Nope. They've got Barry and Wally here and, besides, we always seem to be interrupted these days."

Lena rolled her eyes. "That does seem to be the norm these days, doesn't it?"

Kara nodded. "Yep."

"Is J'onn covering for you while you're off playing hookey?" The CEO inquired.

"I don't think I'd call it 'hookey,'" Kara argued. "But, yeah."

The two walked around for a few more hours before heading back to Star Labs.

"Thank you," Lena said, wrapping Barry in a hug.

"No problem," The speedster grinned. "Come over anytime. It'd be interesting to see what you, Alex, and Caitlin could come up with."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Don't hold your breath, Allen, you may just get your wish sooner rather than later."

"I can't wait."

Cisco opened a breach and Earth-38's tech nerd, the DEO agent, the alien, and the CEO stepped through it, shortly reappearing in the DEO.

"So, was that okay?" Kara asked, adjusting her glasses.

Lena smiled. "Yes. That was perfect. Thank you."

Kara beamed.

Winn patted Lena's arm. "Happy birthday, Lena," He said before heading over to his computer.

Alex pulled the youngest Luthor into a hug. "Happy birthday, nerd."

Lena laughed. "Thank you. Nerd."

Alex smirked, pulling away.

"Ready to head home?" Kara asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Escorting me home now?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I drove you here so it's not like you have another way home unless you want to walk. Or fly, but I know you don't really like that."

"Well, lead on, my blonde, alien chauffeur," Lena directed with a laugh.

* * *

"Your stop," Kara announced, pulling up to the curb.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena said, unbuckling.

"What are best friends for?" Kara's eyes were shining happily. "Happy birthday, Lena."


	33. Detective Ruby Arias & Kara's Glasses

Superhero knowledge: Sam, Lena, and Ruby do not know of Kara's superhero identity.

Premise: When Sam and Ruby stop by with food for a surprise dinner, James has to cover for Kara who is off as Supergirl. However, Ruby starts to suspect that something is up.

* * *

"Sam, Ruby," Lena spotted the duo from where she was leaning against a desk. She exchanged a few parting words with the employee before mooching away.

"Lena," Sam waved as the other woman approached.

"What a pleasant surprise," Lena smiled. "Anything the matter?"

"Besides the fact that one of your employees is working way too hard, no." Sam said.

After waking up from the whole Reign showdown, Kara had thrown herself back into her Catco duties, most days barely taking time for herself between reporting and Supergirl responsibilities.

Lena sighed, barely suppressing an eye roll. "Don't I know it. I've tried to kick her out but she always seems to find her way back."

"We brought potstickers," Ruby held up two bags.

Lena chuckled. "That ought to put some sense into her."

"Sam," James walked up to the group. "Hi, Ruby,"

"Hi, James," Ruby greeted.

"Everything alright at L-Corp?"

"Yes," Sam assured him. "Just here to deliver a late dinner to some hard working employees."

James nodded knowingly. "I see."

"You two are more than welcome to join us," Sam added. "I hope you don't mind that we planned on staying; I told Alex about our little plan and she advised us to stay and make sure she actually takes a break and eats it."

James whistled. "I knew she was working hard but that's something new." He thought a moment. "Tell you what, why don't we bring the food over to the balcony and have a meal out in the open air."

"Sounds perfect," Lena agreed. "Here," She scooped the bags out of Ruby's hands. "Why don't you go find Kara?"

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

"You might try the brainstorming room," James pointed. "If she's not there, try her office; take a right at the elevator and go down the hall, she's the last door on the right. If she's not at either place, come find me and we'll get Jake in security to pull her up on the cameras."

Ruby took off, first checking the brainstorming room James had suggestions. The lights were on and a grumpy looking older man was sitting behind a desk. She pushed through the glass door. "Um, excuse me?"

The man looked up. "What?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Kara Danvers, do you know where she is?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know where Ponytail is. Probably finishing up the article that was due this morning,"

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked.

The man grunted. "Probably somewhere in the city doing who knows what. She's a decent reporter for someone who's hardly in the office."

"Well, thanks," Ruby moved toward the door. "I'll just go find her on my own."

The man nodded stiffly.

Ruby hurried out and headed towards the elevator. She took a right and abled down the hall.

"Kara?" She knocked on the door. It opened a few inches. "Kara?"

There was no answer.

She carefully pushed open the door. The office was empty but obviously someone had been there recently. There was the steady hum of the laptop, the lights were on, and Ruby saw Kara's bag on the floor next to the desk.

What puzzled her though was the object lying near the corner of the desk.

A pair of glasses.

Ruby picked them up and looked around. Were these a back-up pair? Were they broken somehow? Why else would Kara have left them?

"Kara?" Ruby called out again, not expecting an answer. "Um…" She glanced at the lenses in her hands. She frowned, studying the frames further. Curious, she partly slipped the glasses on.

Weird. She could see just fine.

Ruby remembered trying on one of her older cousin's glasses once when she was younger and everything had looked really weird.

With Kara's glasses, everything looked just fine.

"Hey," James stuck his head in the door. "Not in here? I'll call Jake and-" He stopped, spotting the glasses in Ruby's hands. "Uh, you know what, I just remembered where she went."

"Doesn't she need these?"

"Uh, yeah but she was just running down to Noonan's to get dinner and she goes there so much that she doesn't need glasses to get there."

Ruby frowned, seemingly not convinced.

"I'll call her and find out where she is," James proposed, pulling out his phone. "Why don't you go wait on the balcony."

Ruby nodded and started past the man.

"Oh!" James stopped her. "I'll met her at the elevator and give her those," He gestured to the glasses.

"Okay," Ruby handed over the lenses.

James smiled.

Ruby walked back down the hall, leaving James to dial Kara's number.

As she was turning the corner however, she caught part of James' conversation. She stopped and leaned against the corner to listen.

"Hey, Alex, is everything alright? ….Good. Yeah, um, Sam, Lena, and Ruby are here with food for Kara. Yeah, I know, we've been trying all week. ….Okay. And, uh, Ruby found Kara's glasses in her office. ...Yeah, I think Kara's lack of good excuses has been rubbing off of me. Yeah, just tell her to get here as soon as possible. ...Um, if that ends up being the case, I'll come up with something."

Ruby frowned. Obviously, James had not called Kara to see where she was and, Ruby was assuming, Kara was not on her way to Noonan's for food.

Something was up.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Ruby made a beeline back to the bullpen, through Cat Grant/James/sort of Lena's office, and onto the balcony.

"Hungry?" Sam teased.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby nodded.

James appeared a minute later. "So, Kara's going to be a little while," He said. "I forgot that she'd told me was going to swing by Noonan's for dinner tonight."

Sam's face fell. "Oh, well, we can just-"

James hurried to amend his statement. "I caught her before she ordered, it's fine. But traffic is really busy and it could be a while."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "We can do that."

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hi, sorry, sorry!" Kara called out as she entered the office.

James jumped to his feet.

When Sam, Lena, and Ruby joined the two in the office, Kara was hurriedly slipping on her glasses.

"Kara," Lena went in for hug which the blonde happily reciprocated.

"Hi," Kara smiled. "Sorry, I'm late. Interview went way over."

Lena pulled away, frowning. "Interview?"

Kara froze, eyes flicking from Lena to James. "...Yes?"

"I thought you were at Noonan's," Lena explained, glancing at James.

"Uh, well-" James began.

"I was at an interview before that," Kara jumped in. "It went over and that's why I got stuck at Noonan's later. The, uh, late dinner rush is super busy. Yeah."

Ruby frowned. "How'd you do an interview without your glasses?"

Kara and James exchanged another look.

"I was...um," Kara reached up, fiddling with the object in question. "I was trying out...contacts today. Turns out they don't really suit me."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed but she brushed away the unconvincing statement. "Well, the food's getting cold so we should probably eat."

Kara's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Lena and James chuckled, following the excited blonde out to the balcony.

Over the take-out, the adults talked about their days and the work piling up.

Ruby didn't contribute much to the conversation; she was too busy sneaking glances at Kara. The girl was suspicious; Kara's story didn't match James and none of the excuses given were very satisfactory. And then there was James' call to not Kara but Alex.

Something was up and Ruby was determined to find out just what it was.


	34. Kara's Favorite Holiday

There were many things on earth Kara Zor-El Danvers enjoyed and appreciated.

These included but were in no way limited to: Alex, take-out, Eliza, potstickers, Lena, pizza, Winn, ice cream, James, Eliza's chocolate pecan pie, J'onn, crullers, Cat, buffets, Kal, bacon, Lois, pancakes, movie nights, sticky buns, Game nights, doughnuts, Sister nights, cupcakes….

The list was endless and only seemed to be growing as each day passed.

* * *

Alex groaned.

Lena glanced over. "Something wrong?"

The two were in one of the DEO labs, going over some alien technology.

"Just Kara being her annoying alien self," Alex mumbled.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, allowing herself a short laugh. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Alex sighed, turning her full attention to the Luthor. "Kara has this obsession with just about everything to do with earth."

"Except kale," Lena quipped.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. And probably Max Lord too."

Lena chuckled lightly.

"And now, she's found another earthly thing to celebrate,"

"Which would be…?"

Alex held up her phone. Lena laughed out loud.

Kara had sent her sister a text, in all caps, with plenty of emojis to last 1000 years in the Phantom Zone.

 _Kara: ALEX! HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?! 3_

Below the text was a meme of a several cartoon doughnuts skipping in a circle. Above their sugary heads, bubbly letters declared, "Happy National Doughnut Day!"

Alex shook her head, returning her phone to her pocket. "If I told her every food-related holiday there is, we'd be celebrating non-stop. You should have seen her when Mom mentioned Pi day."

Lena smiled. "Surely that couldn't too bad," She teased.

Alex shot her a look. "Watch it, Luthor, just because your sister's best friend and we've working on this alien technology together, doesn't mean you're my best friend."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought having Kara as a friend would put me in your good graces. Helping with this would just be the cherry on top."

Alex groaned. "Ugh, I think Kara's been rubbing off on you."

* * *

"Wow," Ruby observed. "You really like holidays."

Kara popped up from behind the counter where she'd been rummaging around for a pan. "Yep!"

Ruby frowned, flipping back to the front of the calendar in order to read every scribbled in holiday. "Whoa, there's a buffet day?"

Kara grinned, putting the pan on the counter. "Yeah. January 2nd."

"Do you have all of these holidays memorized?" Ruby asked.

Kara blushed. "Not all of them. I just added five yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ruby turned over the pages of the calendar. "Do you really celebrate all of these?"

Kara frowned, as if wondering what kind of question had just been asked. "Uh, yeah?"

"What's your favorite one?"

"Um…."

Ruby laughed. "Okay, what's one of your favorites?"

Kara narrowed her eyes in thought. "I...I don't know. They're all my favorites. I can't just single out one, what about all the rest of them?!"

Ruby shook her head. "I wish I was a Kryptonian, then I could eat all the food I wanted to without worrying about being healthy."

"That is nice," Kara agreed. "But you'd probably have to get a job. Food costs money."

"Yeah, I know."

Kara turned, putting the pan on the stove to warm while she cracked some eggs. "Actually," She said after a long minute. "I think I do have a favorite one."

Ruby looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "January 21."

Ruby quickly found the date and scanned the words scribbled on the page in black ink surrounded by small red hearts. She looked up, smiling. "I like that one too."

* * *

Ruby trudged out of her classroom, lamenting her heavy homework load for the weekend.

Her phone beeped, indicating a message had just come in. She unlocked her phone and glanced at the message.

 _Kara: hey, Ruby! Happy Hug Day!_

Ruby frowned. Was it really? Already?

She glanced at the date. January 21.

Ruby smiled remembering the conversation she and Kara had had a few months ago when Kara had revealed that National Hugging Day was her favorite holiday.

 _Ruby: thanks, Kara!_

After sending the text, Ruby attached a gif of a a kid bowling over a friend with the force of their hug.

Kara quickly responded with a plethora of heart and laughing emojis.

"Hey, kiddo," Sam said as her daughter hopped into the car. "Good day?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah." She leaned across the seat to wrap an arm around her mom's shoulders. "Happy National Hugging Day, mom."

Sam happily returned the hug but frowned. "What?"

"National Hugging Day," Ruby explained. "It's an annual holiday."

"Did you learn about that in school today?"

"Nope. Kara told me months ago and she sent me a text today," Ruby showed her mother her and Kara's text exchange when Sam pulled up at a stop sign.

Sam nodded. "That's why Kara was so much more huggy today."

Ruby grinned. "She said it's her favorite holiday."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Even more than Christmas?"

"Yep."

Sam glanced over at her daughter. "Well, that sounds pretty special then."

Ruby nodded. "Definitely. I think it's my favorite too."

"I have to say I agree with you," Sam said. "Especially when it's a hug from you."

"Mom…" Ruby whined.

But they both knew she loved it.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _So we all know how much food plays a part in Kara's life and it's always fun to think about that (hence the food holidays)._

 _I remembered learning about national mint chocolate day or something like that and I realized, "hey, there's probably other food holidays floating around so I ended up looking up food holidays and some other holidays that I thought might interest Kara._

 _Not that anyone needs this, but I included the ones I searched for below. I didn't include ones that I looked up and do not have holidays (like, they don't have a potsticker day)._

 _Doughnut Day - June 1_

 _Hug Day - January 21_

 _Pizza Day - November 12_

 _Chocolate Pecan Pie Day - August 20_

 _Sticky Bun Day - February 21_

 _Buffet Day - January 2_

 _Cupcake Day - December 15_

 _Bacon Day - September 1_

 _Ice Cream Day - July 15_

 _Pancake Day - (Shrove Tuesday) (Pancake Breakfast)_

 _Waffle Day - March 25 (Swedish holiday)_

 _Family Day - March 4 (not nationwide, as in USA; South America, parts of Canada, and Arizona and Nevada)_

 _Sister Day - August 5_

 _Sibling Day - April 10_

 _Cousin Day - July 24_

 _I will never cease to be amazed at what holidays there are. Like Talk Like A Pirate Day, that one's cool but also a little random when you think about it._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with me, college is crazy. (But good, if you want to go to college, don't let me discourage you.)_


	35. Pi Day!

_Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for all the great reviews!_

 _Special thanks to those who sent in other fun holidays, I can't believe I didn't think of some of those!_

* * *

 _Still Author's Note:_

 _In honor of Pi Day, I decided to write up this (very) short one shot._

 _Hope you enjoy and happy pie eating day! (Or whatever other Pi/Pie related things you may find yourself doing today)_

* * *

"Come on, Mom," Ruby called. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming, coming," Sam hurriedly finished covering the apple pie in plastic wrap and grabbed her keys. "Okay, let's go."

Kara was having a Pi Day celebration at her Loft and Sam had said she'd make one apple pie and one quiche.

"Sam!" Kara greeted, throwing open the door. "Ruby! Come on in," She stepped aside to let the two into her apartment.

Ruby quickly put the quiche on Kara's table and ran over to where Winn and Alex were talking.

"That looks amazing," Kara said, hungrily eying the pie in Sam's arms.

Sam laughed. "I sure hope so, I've spent years perfecting this recipe."

Kara's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sam nodded.

"Wow," Kara looked at the pie and then at Sam with new-found respect.

Sam chuckled. "Maybe I can teach you sometime."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "As much as I would totally love that, I'm not exactly a chef."

"You don't have to be," Sam insisted.

"Alex, Eliza, and some of my previous roommates would probably disagree," Kara said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Kara shifted nervously. "I...may have almost burned the kitchen down. Four times."

"And burned numerous cakes," Lena added, walking over to join the two.

Kara groaned.

Lena smiled. "Kara can't grief bake either it seems."

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "I shouldn't laugh but…"

"It's okay," Kara sighed in defeat. "I am resigned to my fate."

Lena slung an arm over the reporter. "Well, I still love you."

"Me too," Sam nodded.

Kara grinned. "I guess that just about makes up for it."

"And I'm sure National City appreciates how much you support the food business," Eliza added, walking by on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh!" Sam bumped Kara's shoulder. "Do I finally get to taste Eliza's famous chocolate pecan pie you've been gushing about for the past month?"

Kara nodded empathically. "Oh yeah."

"It's really not the _best_ pie," Alex whispered as she passed the trio.

"Hey!" Kara extracted herself from Sam and Lena. "I can hear you!"

"Maybe that was the point," Alex said in a sing-song voice.

"Alex…" Kara grumbled.

"No fighting before pie," Eliza declared.

Alex smirked.

Kara stuck out her tongue.

"And I thought having a teenager was rough," Sam teased.

Kara and Alex both spun around to look at Sam. "Hey!" "You know we're right here, Arias?"


	36. When Kara Made A Tasty Recipe

Kara was not a chef. She knew that. (Her many failed attempts at grief baking had told her enough.)

Pancakes seemed to be her saving grace; according to Mon-El, they'd been pretty darn good. Beyond that however, Kara relied more on National City's wide variety of restaurants and take-out services for her meals.

So when Ruby sent her a message one day about a recipe she thought the blonde should try out, Kara had immediately gotten ready to type back and, basically, flat out refuse. Her last experience with grief baking had made her realize that the grief was coming more from the baking than from anything else.

But then Ruby had sent the link to the video and Kara's entire world turned upside down.

It was a cake.

But not just a cake.

It was a frickin' _sticky bun cake_.

Kara's mouth fell open.

It had to happen.

She totally had to make one.

Soon.

* * *

She watched the video on repeat for the rest of the week. And considering it was Tuesday afternoon when Ruby sent the video, Kara was practically immersing herself in all the ins and outs of the Sticky Bun Cake.

Friday after work and in between stopping two robberies, upsetting an assassination attempt on the mayor, and rescuing a hamster from a tree (how it even got up there in the first place, who knew; Supergirl didn't ask any questions), Kara managed to get herself to the store and buy all the ingredients she'd need for the cake.

"Anything interesting planned for tomorrow?" Winn asked as he packed up his stuff.

Kara shrugged. "Maybe."

Winn raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Kara smiled, shaking her head and miming zippering her lips closed.

Winn sighed. "Fine."

"I'll tell you about it on Monday," Kara promised.

"Yeah, yeah," Winn waved her off goodnaturedly.

Kara suddenly picked up the sound of sirens.

Winn noticed. "Up, up…"

"And away!" Kara confirmed. She grinned, taking off toward the noise.

* * *

Everything was ready.

The bread was cut into squares, no crusts. The oven was prepped (Kara did remember that preheating an oven was very helpful). She had a bowl out as well as all the necessary cooking utensils; a large spoon for mixing, a knife for spreading, a spatula in case the knife didn't work out too well, a circular buttered pan, a cooking brush.

On the counter, every ingredient had been carefully measured (several times) and was waiting to be mixed and baked.

Taped to the counter in a plastic sleeve was the directions; she'd painstakingly transferred what she watched on the video to paper, double and triple checking everything.

It was all there.

All she needed to do now was not mess it up.

At least, not mess it up 14 times. That was the number of times she'd given herself; she'd bought enough food for that many attempts and if that didn't work then she'd promised herself to either try again another day, ask for help, or just find somewhere that sold the cakes. Or a combination of all three options.

That way, whatever happened, it would be a win-win. ...Well, except maybe to her pride and her kitchen depending on how frustrated she got.

Kara took a deep breath and started baking.

* * *

" _Hello_?"

"Hey," Alex immediately noted the exhaustion lacing her younger sister's voice. "Everything okay?"

" _Yep_ ," Kara said but with not enough pep to make it believable. " _Is there something you need?"_

"I was just making sure we're still good for Ruby's play tonight,"

" _Oh yeah,_ The Wizard of Oz _, I wouldn't miss it,"_ Kara assured her.

"And Sam's having an early dinner before hand," Alex said.

 _"I remember,"_ Kara answered.

"Good." Alex hesitated a moment. "You sure you're alright?"

" _Yes, Alex, I'm sure._ "

"...Okay then. Call me if you need anything."

" _Yes, mom_."

Alex rolled her eyes. "See you tonight."

" _Love you."_

Alex smirked. "Love you more."

Kara chuckled, adding a quick, " _You wish_ ," right before Alex hung up.

* * *

"Okay," Kara mumbled under her breath. "Cream cheese, powdered sugar, milk, and…" She tipped a teaspoon of vanilla into the bowl. "Vanilla. Okay, okay, you got this. Just...mix it together." She grabbed her hand mixer and, setting it inside the bowl, turned it on.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Kara gently smacked the machine to loosen it up and tried again.

Still nothing.

"Come on," Kara muttered. "Why won't this...I'm an idiot." Grabbing the cord, she plugged it into the wall outlet.

"Okay, third time's the charm," Kara said.

This time it turned on.

"Whoa!" Kara shielded her face as powder sugar flew into the air. Coughing, she quickly turned off the mixer and assessed the situation.

Powdered sugar was everywhere and so was bits of cream cheese and milk; when the powder had gone flying, she'd jerked her arm up, causing the bits of cream cheese on the mixing paddles to go flying as well.

Kara sighed. Utilizing her super speed, she swiftly cleaned up. Figuring there was still enough of the ingredients still in the bowl, Kara added a bit more powdered sugar to make up for the lost amount and tried again.

After that was finished, she set out the pieces of bread in a line with the sides overlapping a little, and started pushing down on the overlapping sections to connect the slices together.

Next, she grabbed a knife and began spreading her cream cheese mix onto the bread. After that, she was supposed to roll up the strip of cream cheese covered bread into a roll.

Several things went wrong at these steps.

1) She ripped a slice of bread in half while spreading.

2) On attempt number two, she didn't press the bread close enough together so the whole thing detached when she tried to roll it.

3) She was close to actually getting the full round, using all six bread strips only to realize that she hadn't done it tightly enough. It didn't fit in the pan. She tried to smoosh the roll to fit but ended up getting cream cheese filling everywhere and successfully flattening her roll.

4) This time she rolled it too tight and it was considerably smaller than the pan. Kara considered baking it anyway but decided against it. She ate it instead. (She also ate the flattened roll. There was no eggs in it so no risk of salmonella poisoning, although her Kryptonian cells would probably protect her against such infections.) It tasted pretty good.

Kara sighed, taking a short break between attempts #10 and #11.

Her kitchen was a mess. She'd cleaned up little blow ups, like the powdered sugar and hand mixer explosion, but there were bowls, spoons, knives, and food packaging all over the place, the counter, the island, the floor, just about anywhere except the actual trash can.

"Alright," She muttered. "I can still do this."

* * *

"We have two wounded," Maggie reported.

"We need to get in there," Officer Toddson growled.

Maggie nodded. "I know."

"Officers," Supergirl landed nearby. "Can I be of any assistance?"

Maggie moved toward the hero. "Yeah,"

Supergirl glanced at the building, quickly x-raying it.

"Get the hostages," Maggie said. "Especially the wounded ones."

Supergirl nodded before taking off. "On it."

When the two robbers were cuffed and all the hostages were accounted for, Maggie approached the blonde hero who was quietly talking to a young boy whose father had been shot.

"He's going to okay," Supergirl was saying. "He's strong."

"Yeah," The boy agreed.

Supergirl looked up as a woman approached, yelling out the boy's name. "Looks like someone's here for you,"

The boy turned. "Mommy!"

The mother and son embraced, after which the mother thanked Supergirl.

"Supergirl," Maggie called out before the blonde could leave.

"Yes, Detective?"

"I just wanted to say thank you,"

"Just doing my job," Supergirl assured her.

Maggie nodded. She stepped closer to the hero. "Kara," She asked in a low voice. "Why do you have flour on your cheek?"

"What?" Kara reached up. "Oh. Uh, I'm just...you know, cooking."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Supergirl blushed a little. "Yeah."

"How's it going?" Maggie asked genuinely.

Kara sighed. "As good as you'd expect, I guess."

Maggie laughed. "Keep at it, kid, and you'll get there."

"You think so?"

Maggie thought a moment. "Well, knowing you Danvers, you don't give up. And knowing you, nothing gets between you and food."

Kara blushed.

"Go get 'em, Supergirl," Maggie laughed, patting Kara on the arm.

"Thanks, Maggie," Kara smiled before heading back to her apartment.

* * *

"Kara!" Ruby jumped up from the sofa when she saw the blonde coming into the kitchen area. "Did you make it?!" Maggie had told them all about her interactions with the blonde that afternoon and Ruby had immediately known what it was Kara was attempting to create.

Kara held up a covered pan. "What do you think?"

If possible, Ruby's grin got even wider.

"The real question is," Alex said. "How long did it take?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Alex…"

"Good work, Little Danvers," Maggie congratulated as she peeked at the contents. "Looks pretty good."

"It's _okay_ ," Kara allowed with a sigh.

"Smells great!" Ruby flashed a thumbs up.

Alex smiled. "It doesn't look like roadkill so that's a plus."

"So this is the famous Sticky Bun Cake?" Winn asked, eagerly getting in on the action.

Kara nodded. "Yeah. It only took me twelve times to get to this point."

Alex smirked. "Knowing us, it had to be more than five."

"That's an understatement," Maggie muttered.

"Hey!" Both Danvers frowned.

"You brought it on yourself," Maggie defended herself.

"Well, I for one, can't wait to try it," Sam said. "It looks amazing."

"Yes," Lena agreed. "Very sticky and gooey."

"Just how Kara likes it," James grinned.

"Okay," Kara groaned, ears red. "I get it. I like food. But it's not my fault I have to consume so much and earth food tastes so good!"

"First piece," Sam said as she slid a fresh cut onto a plate. "Kara?"

Kara hesitated a second before reaching out to take it. She poked at it as Sam dished out more servings.

"Gonna eat that or not?" Alex bumped her sister's shoulder.

"I just," Kara leaned to the side and lowered her voice. "I'm not particularly looking forward to another pizza incident."

Alex visibly cringed. "Yeah. That was...uh, an experience."

Kara shuddered. "You mean a nightmare."

"Well, one way to find out, right?" Alex said.

"I guess," Kara agreed.

"On three," Alex proposed.

"One," Kara began.

Alex cut a piece of her slice. "Two,"

Both sisters held their forks up to their mouths. "One."

"So..." Ruby grinned, watching them.

Alex broke into a smile. "Not a pizza fail," She announced.

"Nope!" Kara hastily stuffed the rest of her portion into her mouth. "Good thing this makes a big cake! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Alex shook her head.

Kara pouted, mouth already full of another piece of her cake.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _So inspiriation came from an actual, 100% real Tasty video I saw the other day on youtube. I saw it and immediately thought, "Kara would love this."_

 _(You know you're probably way too invested in a fictional world and character when stuff like that starts happening to you. XD #sorrynotsorry)_

 _If you want to watch it here's the link:_ watch?v=Tt4F0GYXC14

 _I tried my best to explain it but, let's face it, it's easier said than done._


	37. Winn's Birthday

Winn was whistling as he entered the DEO.

First, it was his birthday, so basically one of the best holidays on the face of the planet - no - in the entire multiverse.

And secondly, he'd finally convinced J'onn to let him take a week long vacation. To Earth-1.

This week was going to be so. Freakin'. Epic.

He glanced toward the large windows; the last rays of sunlight were streaming in. Kara had insisted that he couldn't leave before dinner because they had to throw him a celebration here on Earth-38 before he got to spend a whole week on Earth-1.

That morning, Kara, Alex, James, Lena, and, of course, Winn, had all gone out for brunch and then went paintballing for the rest of the day. It'd been amazing, even if they were all sporting some great bruises now (well, all but Kara 'cause she was a flippin' alien with nearly impenetrable skin).

"Winn!" Kara bounded over the minute she spotted him. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Kara," Winn laughed, happily returning the embrace.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Schott," J'onn allowed as the two friends approached the command center.

"Thanks, Papa Bear,"

J'onn nodded, a little stiffly, but they all knew he really loved it.

"You ready?" James asked.

Winn scoffed. "Dude, I've been ready for weeks."

Kara and James chuckled.

"Well, have fun," Kara said, pulling her friend into another hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too," Winn said. "But I'll be back before you know it. Just don't go to space without me."

Kara smiled. "Deal."

"Say hi to everyone for me," James requested.

Winn nodded. "I sure will."

"Keep yourself out of trouble, Mr. Schott," J'onn advised.

Winn saluted. "Yes, sir."

Kara pulled the extrapolator out of her pocket. She held it out to Winn. "Want to do the honors?"

"Yeah!" Winn took the device and pushed the button. A swirly portal opened in front of him. "See you in a week, Kara," He said handing the extrapolator back.

"Bye, Winn."

Winn hefted his duffle bag more securely on his shoulder and stepped through the portal.

"Dude!" Cisco was ready and waiting for his Earth-38 best friend at the other end.

"Cisco!" Winn brought the other nerd into a hug. "Hey, Barry,"

"Hi, Winn," Barry smiled.

Cisco rubbed his hands together excitedly. "You ready for an awesome week?"

Winn laughed, hiking his duffle bag higher. "You bet."

"So," Cisco began as they headed for the Cortex. "Caitlin is out of town for this science conference and Iris is working on this huge article and I was thinking that maybe we could finally get to that lightsaber project."

If possible, Winn's smiled got even wider. "Yes!"

Barry laughed, happily following the two men through Star Labs.


	38. A Small Taste of Home

"Thanks, Professor," Amy said, breezing out of the office.  
"You're welcome, Amy," Professor Luzano called after his student. "Have a nice weekend."  
He smiled. She'd struggled at first but she'd worked hard, asking questions, coming to see him during office hours, and she was raising to top of the class now. He was very proud of her.  
Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was about time he was heading out as well. He gathered his books and laptop, turned out the lights, and headed down the hall. He waved to a few of his fellow colleagues as he past their offices.  
Stepping outside, he glanced up at the sky. The sun was only just visible on the horizon. There was barely a cloud in the sky. Looked like it would be a perfect night for stargazing.

* * *

"I was hoping you'd come," Professor Luzano smiled, not taking his eyes off the stars.  
"Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to stargaze with the best astronomy professor on the planet, could I?"  
Luzano glanced at the blonde. "Thank you for the compliment."  
"It's well deserved," Supergirl assured him. "I met one of your students last week actually and he said you were a pretty awesome teacher."  
Luzano chuckled. "Did he really? Did you happen to catch his name?"  
"Uh, Jordan."  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Spires. He's a good kid."  
"Yeah. He was at that bank robbery on fifth. While I took out the bad guys, he did first aid. He's a hero." Supergirl smiled.  
The two fell into comfortable silence as they turned their attention back to the sky.  
"Do...do you ever want to go back there?"  
Luzano turned. "I did. I still do but not as much. I am happy here. I'm sure I would be very happy back on Star Haven but I have found joy here on Earth. And what about you, Miss Kara?"  
Kara took a deep breath. "Some days are better than others," She admitted. "But...I wouldn't trade my life here for anything."  
Luzano slipped his hand into the hero's. Kara squeezed gratefully.  
"Thank you," Kara said. "For this. I've always felt closer to Krypton when I look at the stars."  
"I feel the same as well," Luzano agreed. "I am happy to share the feeling with another." He smiled. "We are parters in crime, as they say."  
Kara smiled shyly. "Partners."  
"Ah, yes. Partners." The professor whispered the word to himself a few times to commit it to memory.  
The blonde playfully bumped his shoulder. "And yeah, we are. Partners in crime. Or, stargazing, at least."  
As the stars gazed down on the two aliens, a gentle breeze brushed their skin, bringing with it the faint smell of cinnamon. And both refugees felt just a little more at home.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I know I haven't posted in forever._

 _My excuse, per usual, college is hard. It's so worth it and so much fun but hard._

 _Also, please excuse any grammatical errors or any other problems, the format when I went to post it went all weird so I'm hoping I fixed it._

 _Have a great day!_


	39. Happy Birthday, Alex Danvers!

Alex wasn't really one for birthdays. Or, more specifically, her birthday. Sure, she enjoyed celebrating other people's birthdays but, honestly, it was just another day marking the day you were born. Not to mention, it meant you were another year older.  
And don't even get her started with the whole Happy Birthday song; what was with that anyway? If Alex could choose and if Kara wasn't so enthusiastic about singing the Birthday song, she would ban that song on her birthday.  
It wasn't that she didn't appreciate having friends and loved ones celebrating with her, it was the fact that they were singing while she just had to awkwardly listen.  
On the other hand, she'd found that it was the perfect time to stare down Winn, who usually ended up mumbling the last lines of the song because he was too intimidated by her stare.  
Yeah, staring Winn down had definitely become a highlight of Alex's birthdays.

* * *

"Alex!" Kara slid into the apartment, grinning far too much.  
Alex rolled her eyes, though she secretly loved Kara's over-excited window entrances. (Except for that time when Kara slipped and broke her coffee table. And the other time two weeks ago when she ended up cracking the edge of the tv, don't ask.)  
"Kara," Alex smiled over her mug. She'd enjoyed a relaxing morning full of sleeping, more sleeping, and, you'd never guess, over-sleeping. It was now almost eleven and Alex was just starting to really wake up. That was another highlight of birthdays, she got to catch up on all the sleep she missed over stressing over a particular alien.  
Kara skipped over to the counter. "You ready?"  
Alex raised her eyebrows. "The party's not until four."  
"Yeah, I know, but it's lunch time and I thought we could maybe swing past that food truck in Chicago."  
"You are my favorite person," Alex announced.  
Kara laughed. "Yeah. I know."  
"Let me shower and then we'll go," Alex promised.  
Kara smiled. "Whatever you say, captain."

* * *

"Now this," Alex proclaimed. "Is totally the best food in the galaxy. Actually, no, the whole multiverse."  
Kara shook her head. "You wish," She muttered.  
"Hey," Alex playfully bumped Kara's shoulder. "I heard that,"  
Kara grinned.  
The two continued aimlessly walking up and down the streets of Chicago, the food in their hands quickly disappearing.  
"You know," Alex commented as they passed a fire station. "I think you nearly gave that guy manning the food truck a heart attack,"  
"What?" Kara asked. "I didn't get that much."  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
The blonde pouted. "I didn't!"  
"Sure, Kara, sure. Tell that to the rest of the human race."  
"That was like a snack," Kara argued. "Like, not even a snack. Like a half, no, a quarter of a snack!"  
"Alright," Alex laughed. "We get it. Gosh, you're like a hobbit or something."  
Kara spluttered. "Well - I mean - you know, hobbits are smart! Do you realize how many times a day they eat? It's like, a bajillion times a day! They understand food, Alex." The blonde pouted, extremely serious in her observations.  
Alex chuckled. "I love you, you know that?"  
Kara huffed good-naturedly. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

* * *

Kara flew the two of them back to National City a little before four.  
"Should I be worried?" Alex teased as they walked down the hall toward the elder sister's apartment.  
"Nope." Kara assured her.  
Alex raised an eyebrow. Last year, they'd sprayed her entire apartment with silly string. Even with Kara's x-ray vision, she found bits of the stuff for months afterwards.  
"You better be right,"  
"I am. Now open the door."  
Alex sighed, preparing herself, and pushed open the door.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
Everyone was there, Sam and Ruby, Winn, James, J'onn, Lena, Maggie, even Eliza.  
There were no gifts, just as Alex preferred, but there were several handmade cards which Alex would proudly displayed around the apartment for years to come.  
Overall, it had been a pretty awesome day.  
And, yes, she totally stared Winn down while they sang over the birthday cake (it was basically a tradition now).


	40. Ruby's Family

Ruby was bouncing on her heels, eagerly waiting for her mom's car to pull up to the school.  
"Hey, sorry, I'm late," Sam said as Ruby hopped in.  
"That's okay," Ruby grinned.  
Sam chuckled. "Well, someone's excited."  
"Yeah, I can't wait. It's not everyday you get to hang out with Supergirl and her awesome friends for your birthday."  
"That's true," Sam admitted.  
Ruby probably would have tried jumping out of the car before Sam had sufficiently parked it, had the mother not detected her daughter's ecstatic energy and had the mind to stop the car so Ruby could jump out unharmed.  
"That kid will be the death of me," Sam muttered, joining Lena in the DEO.  
Lena chuckled.  
Ruby had already had a get together with some friends from school but she had requested a family party which the Superfriends readily and very happily agreed to.  
Basically, Ruby was getting a very detailed tour of the DEO complete with a special lab session with Alex and Winn and some flying time with Kara. (Sam had only permitted it if Kara agreed to stay inside the DEO. Ruby had rolled her eyes but hadn't fought it.)  
"Not many kids would want this as a birthday present," J'onn remarked, joining the two women.  
"Don't I know it," Sam agreed. "Sometimes I wonder if it's socially healthy for her to be spending this much time around so many adults. I mean, I trust all of you but shouldn't Ruby be wanting to spend time with her friends more? You know, kids her own age?"  
Lena shrugged. "Winn and Kara are basically kids so I think she's doing alright."

* * *

"This is amazing," Ruby breathed.  
Kara nodded. "I know right?"  
The two were floating near the ceiling of one of the training rooms, simply enjoying the feeling./span/p  
"Hey, Kara?"  
"Mmm?"  
"You think my mom will ever let you fly to outside?"  
Kara laughed. "I don't know, Ruby. Maybe."  
The two were quiet for a while.  
"Hey, Ruby?" Kara asked softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I, uh, I was just wondering, why did you want this? I mean, not that I don't enjoy this, this has been so awesome, but why not spend the day with friends, you know?"  
Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I know. I already got together with some friends a few days ago."  
"Oh. Okay." The blonde was silent, sensing there was something else.  
Ruby sighed. "I just...you know you guys are like family, right?"  
Kara smiled warmly. "Yeah, just like you and your mom are family to us."  
"Mm hm," Ruby agreed. "But I mean like...like real family, you know? J'onn's like the awesome grandpa. And Alex and Lena are like the cool aunts, James is the best uncle ever, Maggie's the really fun aunt, not that Alex and Lena aren't but you know."  
Kara nodded. "Yeah."  
"And you and Winn are like the greatest siblings in the world." Ruby finished. "And you guys don't…"  
Kara frowned. "Don't what?"  
"You know even though Lena does a lot of good stuff, a lot of people still don't trust her."  
"Yeah." Kara nodded sadly. "I know."  
"Well, a lot of kids are like that too," Ruby admitted. "And since my mom works for Lena...well, here, with you guys, there's no one like that. Everyone's just happy and there for each other. You know?"  
"Definitely. That's what I love about family; it doesn't matter what you do or say, you still love each other."  
"Me too."  
"Me three,"  
Kara and Ruby spun around in surprise, the blonde dropping them a few inches in shock.  
Sam, Lena, Alex, and Maggie were watching the two near the door.  
"Mom," Ruby said.  
"Hey," Sam smiled.  
Kara brought them down, touching down lightly. "Hi, Sam."  
"Come here, you," Sam wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I had no idea about school. Do you want me to talk to the principal?"  
"I can do that," Alex volunteered./span/p  
Ruby smiled, remembering how Alex had confronted Erica Morrison. "No, it's okay. Really."  
"You sure?" Sam asked.  
"I'm sure, mom. Nothing they can say about our family will change anything."  
"Well, if it does, you let me know."  
"Yeah," Alex agreed. "They'll have me to deal with."  
"And Supergirl," Kara added.  
"Thanks," Ruby smiled.  
Kara glanced around. "You guys feeling the group hug?"  
Alex rolled her eyes. "No," She said good-naturedly.  
"Come on, Danvers," Maggie teased. "The group hug vibes are super strong in here, no pun intended."  
"Oh, pun so intended," Kara corrected, wrapping her arms around Sam and Ruby.  
"Come on, Luthor," Alex pulled Lena over.  
The group stayed like that for several minutes, relishing the strength and power in the embrace, until Maggie spoke.  
"So I'm the fun aunt? I can totally go for that."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate them and really hope to be able to post more often. However finals are coming up so I'll try not to make promises I may not be able to keep._

 _Anyway, these past two chapters are a continuation of the small birthday series I had in mind. I hope you've enjoyed them and have a fantastic day!_


	41. Det Ruby: Interrogating The Suspect

_This is a kind of sequel to_ Detective Ruby Arias and Kara's Glasses _._

* * *

"So…" Ruby began.  
Kara looked up. "Yes?"  
"What is it like? To fly, I mean."  
Kara gaped, opening and closing her mouth a few times. "W-what? I mean, pshh, that's not-I can't...I mean, that's crazy. I-I'm a human, like you. From-from this...earth. Uh, not that there's other ones, I mean there is the multiverse theory but-"  
"Kara," Ruby interrupted the woman, eyebrow raised. "I know you're Supergirl." She revealed bluntly.  
Kara eyes widened. "What? N-no, I'm...not."  
Ruby wasn't buying it. "Kara, I saw you using your heat vision on the hot chocolate last week. And yesterday Supergirl wished me luck on my math test, how would she know that?"  
"We-" Kara started.  
"You said you hadn't talked to her in a few days," Ruby pointed out. "And I told you about the test literally an hour before I saw Supergirl."  
"Uh," Kara flailed. "Super hearing! I mean, she's got super hearing, right? She probably heard us talking."  
"I'm pretty sure Supergirl isn't a stalker," Ruby said.  
"Maybe she was just checking to make sure we were safe," Kara mused. "I'm sure she likes knowing that people she cares about are okay."  
Ruby sighed. "You didn't go to Noonan's did you?"  
Kara blinked. The girl was really throwing her for a loop today. "What?"  
"Noonan's," Ruby repeated.  
The Crinkle made itself known.  
"Three weeks ago, when Mom and I brought dinner for you, Lena, and James. I found your glasses in your office, James came in and said he was going to call you but I heard him calling Alex. Then James said you were at Noonan's but you said you were at an interview. You also claimed to have been trying contacts that day but I don't think that's true." Ruby paused for a second. "You don't really need glasses, do you? I mean, I tried them on, and there was no change in my perception."  
Kara's mouth had fallen open and she staring at Ruby in shock and fascination.  
"I can keep a secret," Ruby promised. "I won't tell anyone. I just need confirmation. And, unless you give me proof that you aren't Supergirl, I'm going to strongly assume that you are her."  
Kara still seemed frozen.  
Ruby blew out a lungful of air. "That's fine. I got all day."  
Kara blinked, snapping out of her daze.  
Ruby stared at her, expectantly.  
Kara nervously reached up to adjust her glasses.  
"They're fine," Ruby said. "You don't need to fix them."  
"Uh, right." Kara glanced around. "Can I, uh, make a phone call really quick?"  
Ruby frowned, only slightly suspicious. "...Yeah. I mean, you don't really have to ask."  
"Right." Kara pulled out her phone. "Uh, hey. Yeah, uh…" She glanced at Ruby. "One moment." The blonde pulled the phone away from her. "Excuse me." She stepped away, out of Ruby's earshot to continue her conversation.  
Ruby sighed, watching Kara's back.  
The call took a few minutes with Kara sometimes raising her voice in a hurried sort of way.  
"Sorry about that," Kara apologized, walking back over. "I forgot about a...meeting."  
Ruby nodded, unconvinced.  
Kara gulped.  
"Miss Danvers, you called?"  
Ruby jerked around to the voice.  
Supergirl stood a few feet away, hands on her hips, blonde hair windswept.  
"Supergirl," Kara smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine, Ruby Arias."  
"Ah, yes," Supergirl strode over and held out a hand. "Miss Arias' daughter."  
"Yeah…" Ruby said, shaking Supergirl's hand.  
"I would love to stay and talk," Supergirl said. "But I'm on patrol. Miss Danvers, Miss Arias." The hero nodded stiffly before flying off./span/p  
"See?" Kara smiled. "I can't be Supergirl, she was just here. In the same room."  
Ruby frowned. "Yeah, but…"  
Kara fidgeted. "But…?"  
"She never smiled," Ruby said, turning to face the reporter. "Supergirl is almost always smiling."  
"Oh, yeah," Kara made a mental note to tell J'onn to smile more as Supergirl. He wasn't going to be too enthusiastic about that. "Well, maybe she's just...had a long week?"  
Ruby considered. "Mmm."

Kara eyed the young woman hesitatingly.

She had a feeling Ruby wasn't done sleuthing.


	42. Sam's Birthday

So far, she'd had a pretty relaxing day.  
Lena had refused to let her come into work and even though Sam put up a valiant effort, she was thankful for the time off.  
Ruby had made brunch, waffles, eggs, and bacon ("And you didn't burn down the house," Sam had teased. "What a miracle.") and then the two of them had curled up on the couch to together, content to just sit and talk.  
Moments like these were the real gems of Sam's crazy, hectic life. Catching up with Ruby about school, her friends, her team, which lockers always squeaked when you opened them, stuff like that.  
While Ruby was explaining the time when her geography teacher had accidentally knocked the globe out of its stand, Sam couldn't help but think that this was why people became parents. Sure, the crying, screaming, changing diapers, and all that stuff was kind of the worst, but times like this made it so worth it.

* * *

About two in the afternoon, Ruby got up, stretched, and pulled Sam up. "Come on, mom, they'll be here soon."  
Sam sighed. "Alright. I'm up."  
Ruby smiled. A split second later she was distracted by a knock on the door. "That's them!" Ruby ran to the door.  
Sam smiled after her and scooped the mass of blankets off the couch. She made quick use of folding them and was running a hand through her slightly messy hair when Lena breezed in.  
"Sam," Lena gave her friend as best a hug as she could with her hands full of shopping bags. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks," Sam took some of the bags and set them on the counter.  
Alex and Ruby entered the kitchen, talking animatedly about something or other, probably Supergirl's latest adventure.  
"Hey, happy birthday," Alex pulled the mother into a side hug.  
"Thanks," Sam smiled.  
"So, you ready for this?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam joked.  
"Yes, Sam, prepare yourself," Lena agreed. "This will be the most intense birthday you've ever had."  
Sam laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait. I'm going to have to really strain my eyes in able to watch these movies."  
"Hey, is Kara coming?" Ruby asked, a big bowl of popcorn under one arm.  
"Yeah," Alex nodded. "She just had to take care of a hit-and-run downtown."  
"Mmm," Sam plopped back down on the couch. "Those hit-and-runs, am I right?"  
"You're telling me," The blonde in question agreed, breezing in.  
"Kara!" Ruby greeted.  
"Ruby!" Kara happily engulfed the young woman in a hug.  
The women settled themselves in front of the tv as Ruby slipped a DVD into the machine.  
Sam hadn't wanted anything big for her birthday and when Ruby had mentioned how much her mother loved the Harry Potter films, Kara had jumped at the idea to celebrate Sam's birthday with a movie marathon. Sam hadn't argued with that.  
"You two are such nerds," Alex teased.  
Kara pouted.  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Just admit that J.K. Rowling was a certified genius of literature,"  
Alex laughed. "Why? It's fun seeing you two so riled up over fictional characters."  
"She has a point," Lena pointed out. "I mean, I didn't know Kara could get so defensive about something other than family or food."  
"Hey!" Kara protested.  
"Shhh!" Ruby chastised. "It's getting to the good part."  
Sam stifled a laugh, turning her attention back to the film.  
 _"While you're here, your house will be like your family."_ McGonagall stated.  
"I couldn't agree more," Sam whispered, leaning toward Kara.  
"Me neither."


	43. The Lightsaber Project

The minute she stepped foot in the lab, Caitlin knew something was wrong.  
Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the can of pepper spray she'd invested in a few months before while gripping her phone in the other, already dialing Barry's number.  
"Uh, hey, Caitlin," Barry answered.  
"Barry, where are you?"  
"Um, well….Star Labs…?"  
Caitlin frowned. "Is that a question or a statement?"  
"A statement?"  
Caitlin huffed, the tension leaving her body. Leave it to Barry, Cisco, and Winn to come up with something; honestly, she was surprised she hadn't put the pieces together sooner. Two tech nerds getting together for a whole week with no supervision? Really, who had condoned that?  
"Hey! Hey. Hey there, Caitlin," Barry met Caitlin at the entrance to the Cortex. "How was the, uh, science thing?"  
"It was enlightening," Caitlin deadpanned. "Now let me through, Barry."  
"Uh, you know, I was wondering about the conference," Barry persisted. "Like in, um, detail."  
Caitlin narrowed her eyes. "Barry Allen."  
Barry gulped. "Uh…"  
"Barry Allen, if you don't move right now, so help me, I'll-" She left the threat open.  
Barry wisely side stepped, allowing the woman to brush by him.  
She'd barely stepped in the Cortex when she froze. "What the-" She set her jaw. "Cisco Ramone!"  
Cisco froze.  
"Dude, I think that's your name," Winn whispered fearfully.  
Cisco shook his head. "No, no, I go by Vibe now so uh, yeah, not me."  
"Oh, right. Yeah."  
Caitlin set her bag on the console, crossing her arms. "Cisco, I'm giving you two seconds to show your cowardly face before I do something I'll regret."  
"Man, you think she's been getting private lessons with Alex?" Winn asked.  
"Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense," Cisco agreed.  
"CISCO!"  
"Okay!" Cisco jumped up from behind the desk and hurried out of the side room and into the Cortex, dragging Winn with him.  
"One of you care to explain?" Caitlin asked. "That includes you, Barry Allen."  
"Uh, so, how was the science conference?" Winn squeaked.  
"Don't try that with me," Caitlin warned.  
Winn nodded. "Yeah. Noted."  
"When I get back," Caitlin threatened. "The Cortex better be fixed and I want a full and detailed explanation." She spun, snatching her bag, and stormed out.  
The three men exchanged glances.  
Maybe testing their numerous lightsaber prototypes indoors, hadn't been the best idea. The scorch marks all over the walls and the burned desks and the partly burned computer seemed to agreed.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _So this is a sequel to_ Winn's Birthday _and the whole lightsaber thing I mentioned at the end of that one-shot._

 _I hope you enjoyed it._


	44. Kara's Birthday

"Happy birthday, sis," Alex whispered, gently brushing hair from her little sister's face.  
Kara had had a busy day yesterday, constantly changing from Kara Danvers to Supergirl. That evening, right in the middle of Sister Night, the two Danvers had been alerted of some sort of alien attack at the dive bar. Something about aliens with orange goo and spikes.  
They'd captured the pair of rampaging aliens - eventually.  
By the time the aliens had been accounted for, statements had been taken, injuries looked at, debriefing completed, and all the goo washed out of hair and clothes, it was about 4:30 in the morning.  
Kara and Alex had stumbled back to Kara's apartment where the blonde had almost immediately passed out on the couch.  
Alex had been pouring herself a glass of water when it hit her. Today was Kara's Earth birthday. She'd glanced over at the sleeping alien on the couch and smiled. Earth birthday wasn't just the anniversary of Kara's arrival on earth, it was the anniversary of the start of a beautiful relationship. It may not have been a great one at the beginning but it sure was something now.

* * *

"Alex…."  
Alex grunted.  
"Alex...turn it off...please…."  
Alex cracked open an eyelid. Sunlight was streaming into the apartment and Kara, her face buried in a couch cushion, was jabbing the agent's leg with her foot.  
The elder Danvers groaned, realizing she must have fallen asleep while sitting next to Kara on the couch. Not the brightest idea.  
"Alex…." Kara moaned. "Turn….it...off….please…."  
"What?" Alex mumbled. She glanced around.  
"Phone...turn it off before I laser it," Kara muttered.  
Alex squeezed her eyes shut for a few more seconds before forcing herself off the couch. It took her another five minutes to locate her phone, she must have been really tired last night because she left it in one of the kitchen cupboards. As she searched, Kara ran off sleepy threats of how she'd destroy the phone and then Alex if the offending item wasn't found and silenced immediately. Alex ignored her since it really didn't look like the Kryptonian was going to be doing anything anytime soon - unless it had to do with food, of course.  
"Hello?" Alex answered, more awake after her search.  
"Danvers," Maggie greeted.  
"Hey, Maggie," Alex smiled.  
"I heard about the dive bar incident last night, how are you two?"  
"Fine." Alex glanced over at the couch. "Kara's out though."  
Maggie chuckled. "So, I was calling about the, uh, thing today. For someone's earthway irthdaybay."  
Alex smirked. "Wow, Sawyer, that's a new one. I didn't realize you were trilingual."  
"Whatever, Alex. Anyway, we still good with that?"  
"Yeah," Alex confirmed.  
"I'm guessing we'll have to do it a little later though, huh?"  
"Uh, what time is it?"  
"Nearly three thirty,"  
Alex's eye widened slightly in shock. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. Let's aim for six instead of four."  
"Sounds good. Eliza can't wait for you two to get here."  
Alex chuckled. "I'm sure."  
"Well, see you then, Alex."  
"See you, Maggie."

* * *

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
Kara sighed softly. "No."  
Alura's hologram nodded. "Happy birthday, my daughter."  
Kara smiled faintly. "Thanks, mom."  
The hologram shut off, leaving the hero alone in the room./  
"Excuse me," J'onn pushed open the door. "Am I interrupting?"  
"No." Kara assured him. "No, I, uh, just finished actually."  
J'onn nodded.  
"Um, is anything the matter?" Kara asked, Crinkle appearing.  
"No," J'onn replied. "But I do have a request,"  
"Yes?"  
"I'd like you to take the rest of the week off,"  
"J'onn-"  
"The DEO can manage. And your cousin has agreed to pull double duty."  
Kara frowned. "Why?"  
"You and Alex are spending are heading to Midvale," J'onn revealed.  
"Is Eliza okay? Did something happen? What happened?"  
"Nothing happened to Eliza," J'onn assured her.  
Kara let out a relieved breath. "Oh thank goodness."  
J'onn smiled. "They're all waiting for you though."  
Kara frowned. "Who?"  
"In Midvale," J'onn clarified. "It's your Earth birthday, isn't it?"  
Kara smiled softly. "Yeah."  
J'onn pulled the blonde into a firm hug. "Happy birthday, Kara."  
Kara squeezed back. "Thanks, J'onn."

* * *

Author's Note:  
I was going to write about them in Midvale but I just felt like this was a better place to end.

Anyway, I have some business I need to get out of the way. This may be my last post for a pretty long time. I'm going to be living in Canada for the next 18 months, starting in June and I'll be totally and completely radio silent for that time.  
I may be able to get something else up between now and when I leave but I can't make any promises.  
Once I get back, I hope to get back into this but to be completely honest, you never know with life.  
Thanks for reading and commenting, it always makes my day!


	45. May The 4th Be With You

"What's going on?" Alex demanded, sweeping into the control center.  
"Nothing too serious," J'onn assured the agent. "An alien robbery at National City bank."  
Alex nodded.  
"On your left," Winn instructed through the comms.  
" _Copy that, gold leader,"_ Supergirl replied.  
Alex frowned.  
J'onn quickly picked up on Alex's confusion. "It's May 4th, Agent Danvers."  
"Yeah, it is," Winn cried out joyfully. "May the fourth be you, baby!"  
Alex smirked. "What did you just call me, Schott?"  
Winn paled, turning back to the comms. "Gold leader requesting backup, I repeat, Gold leader requesting immediate backup!"  
" _Why are you asking me?"_ Kara asked. _"I thought you were the Jedi, I'm just a padawan, remember?"_  
"Well, you are now a certified Jedi," Winn proclaimed.  
Kara grunted on the other line. " _Sorry, Winn, kinda busy right now. Besides, Alex's like a master Jedi or something."_  
"Yeah, I am," Alex agreed, crossing her arms.  
"Oh, do you guys hear that?" Winn exclaimed. "Sounds like my phone. I better go get that, it might be my mom calling about our lunch plans-"  
"Oh, not so fast," Alex stepped in front of the man.  
Winn gulped. "Stayed quiet I should have."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I wasn't really planning to wrote anything else at this point but I cpucould pass up the opportunity to work a little something related to May 4th._

 _A little more business, for now, I will be leaving this collection of stores as completed but hopefully I'll return to it later._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	46. Cooking with Kara

"Whoa," Ruby breathed.

Alex chuckled. "You should see her setting up the campfire."

Eliza smiled, finishing setting the plates on the table. She enjoyed having her daughters and Ruby at the house.

Lena and Sam were out of town for a week on business and the Danvers had graciously and eagerly offered to take Ruby with them to Midvale.

Sam had hesitated at first, not wanting to dump her daughter on the two women but she was soon overpowered with a combined pout courtesy of Kara and Ruby and Alex's reassurance that they definitely wanted to show the young woman their hometown.

So Sam had let herself be dragged to Metropolis for business while her daughter and the Danvers sisters sang their way to a bright coastal town.

Kara reached into the pan, taking a piece of bacon and flipping it, humming along to the musical playing in the background.

Ruby stared. "I wish I could do that." She lamented.

Alex nodded. "Me too, kid, me too."

 _Author's Note:_

 _And I'm back (for now)._

 _The presmise for this, if you wanted to know, was that I was cooking bacon today and thought, "you know I wish you could do this without being the alert for bacon oil," and, of course, I realized, Kara could totally do that._

 _*Sigh* Another time in which I wish I was Kryptonian._


	47. A Magician's Touch

_Friendly warning: this is a long one. Like, super (no pun intended) long._

* * *

"And time!" Cisco called out.

All three participants stopped and looked up, panting.

Cisco surveyed the tables. "Hmm. It's close. But…" He paused for dramatic effect.

Barry and Kara rolled their eyes. Wally shook his head.

Cisco finally seemed to decide. "Well, I have to say-"

"Ah, I see you're having that eating competition you're always talking about." A new voice said.

All heads turned.

A dark haired man in a suit stood, leaning against the doorway of the Cortex.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

The man smiled. "A friend."

"What do you mean we're always talking about this?" Kara asked.

The man sighed. "You three are always arguing about it in the future. 'I won,' 'no, I did,' you know, stuff like that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Barry held up a hand. "What do you mean the future?"

The man laughed. "You heard me, Flash. The future."

"Are you a Legionnaire?" Kara asked.

"A what now?" Barry asked.

"A legion of superheroes in the 31st century," The man explained quickly. "And, no, I'm not a Legionnaire."

Kara frowned. "You look kinda familiar."

"I should hope so," The man chuckled. "We've met before. Briefly."

"Then who…?"

"It doesn't matter, Supes."

"Wait, are you related to Mxy?"

"That imp? No."

"Okay," Barry interrupted. "I have no clue who you guys are talking about but I want some answers."

"Yeah," Kara agreed, folding her arms.

The man grinned. "A magician never reveals his secrets." And with that said, he raised his hand, palm up, and blew towards Barry and Kara.

White powder flew through the air, almost too fast for the Kryptonian and two speedsters to see. The two victims immediately began coughing as the substance entered their lungs.

"Hey!" Cisco protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some fun," The man laughed. And with a blinding flash that lit up every corner of the Cortex, he vanished.

* * *

Alex was having a normal day.

Tracked a hostile alien, trained some new recruits, and gave Ruby her tri-weekly self-defense lesson.

Yep, just a normal day.

Which, of course, meant something had to go and ruin it.

Honestly, Alex sometimes felt like a mom already; the minute she'd sat down to relax was the exact minute she was urgently needed.

So maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised when a certain breacher from Earth-1 jumped in through a portal in the middle of the command station.

Why couldn't they just have a nice, stress and event free trip to the other earth?

"Mr. Ramon," J'onn crossed his arms.

"What up, Space Dad," Cisco greeted. (It hadn't taken long for those from Earth-1 to pick up in the nickname considering Winn used it a lot.)

"Cisco?" Alex urged the man on.

"Right," Cisco nodded, sliding off his glasses. "So, we may or may not have this...issue."

Alex raised his eyebrow.

"This guy came into Star Labs after we had the eating contest and-"

"Hey!" Winn interrupted. "You guys did that without me?! Come on!"

Alex glared. "Continue."

Cisco nodded, certainly not wanting to get on Alex's bad side. (Being on her irritated side was trouble enough.) "So the guy did something to them and now...well... I think you just need to see it."

Alex and J'onn exchanged looks.

"Go," J'onn instructed. "Take Agent Schott with you."

Winn punched his fist into the air. "Yes!"

"Let's go," Alex ordered.

Cisco nodded and almost immediately opened up a breach.

Of all the things Alex thought she'd see, this wasn't it.

The first thing she noticed was the singed walls, the overturned desk and chairs and the broken glass.

The next thing she noticed was the crying and the comforting whispers.

Iris was standing near the broken glass of the med bay with a brown haired child in her arms. She had her head close to the child's, swaying slightly from side to side.

Across the room, Caitlin was sitting on the ground, also with a child in her arms. The doctor was running a hand over the child's back and speaking quietly.

Wally was carefully picking up glass and empty plates.

But where was Barry and Kara?

"Who are these two?" Winn asked, eyes softening.

Team Flash glanced at one another, wordlessly asking who was going to explain.

Finally, Iris sighed. "Well...to make a long and confusing story short, this is...Barry."

The child in her arms looked up. "Dat's me!" He explained happily.

"Yeah," Iris smiled. "That's right, you're Barry."

The small boy giggled, clapping his hands together.

"Wait," Alex held up a hand. "You're saying that this child is Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash?" At a slow nod from the other woman, Alex continued. "And if that's Barry, I take it that Caitlin is holding...Kara?"

Caitlin smiled weakly. "Surprise."

"Kara?" Winn asked.

The blonde squirmed a little but didn't turn from where she had her face buried in the crook of Caitlin's neck.

"She isn't speaking English," Wally said.

Alex nodded. "Kryptonese." The elder Danvers took a second to recall what she could of her sister's language. _"Kara? It's Alex. You're safe."_

The small child turned slowly. Big blue eyes were touched with pink from tears, lower lip trembling slightly.

" _Oh, Kara,"_ Alex moved closer. _"You're okay. I'm going to help you, okay?"_

The girl nodded.

"Kawa?" A voice asked. It was small Barry. "I like you hair." The boy blushed, falling back onto Iris' shoulder.

"Thank...thank you." Kara answered carefully.

Caitlin's eyes widened.

Alex smiled. "She's always been a quick learner."

"Do they remember anything?" Winn asked.

"We're not really sure," Cisco admitted. "Barry seemed to remember Iris but he also didn't remember his own name."

"So maybe only some things?" Winn suggested.

Alex was still trying to wrap her brain around everything half an hour later when she brought Kara back to Earth-38.

Her, Winn, and Team Flash had combed over the security tapes dozens of times but hadn't found any clues besides the possibility that the mystery man was from the future, knew Kara, Barry, and Wally in the future, and had apparently already met Kara in the past.

Unfortunately, none of that information helped very much.

Winn had taken a copy of the video to run through the DEO systems in hope that they could come up with something.

Barry and Kara, despite not looking at each other very much, nearly threw tantrums when the time came for them to separate.

Once Alex and Iris had finally gotten the two to calm down, Kara had almost lost it again when the portal swirled to life. Only then did Alex find out how the Cortex got wrecked; turns out the two children had retained all their powers and abilities despite their new size.

Alex was just lucky Kara hadn't broken her shoulder with the death grip she'd used.

"Agent Danvers," J'onn frowned. "What's this? The DEO is not in the habit of taking in small children."

Alex sighed. "I know. This is an exception."

The director raised an eyebrow.

Winn was smiling widely. "It's Kara!" He announced, happily.

J'onn looked to Alex for confirmation which the agent reluctantly nodded.

"Well, what do we know about this?" The Martian asked.

"Winn has a copy of the security tapes," Alex said. "I want to get Kara checked out."

With a nod of affirmation, the dark haired agent was taking her armful of blonde Kryptonian to the med bay.

"Hey, Alex," Sam approached the agent as she reached the top of the stairs from the opposite direction. "I was wondering about-" She broke off, a warm smile spreading across her face. "Who's this?"

The blonde wiggled around and met the other woman's eyes. "Sam," She giggled.

Sam blinked. "Wow. Have we met?"

Alex nodded, continuing on towards her destination. "Sam, meet the one and only Kara Danvers."

Sam, following behind and making faces at the blonde child, stopped. "What?"

"My thoughts exactly," Alex agreed.

"Wait, so this guy just appeared and somehow turned Barry and Kara into toddlers?" Sam summarized twenty minutes later.

Alex, now nearly finished with a quick examination of the girl, nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Sam said. "Wow. And here I thought things like Worldkillers and magical imps were the weirdest things I'd ever hear of."

"Shoot," Alex muttered.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed, hefting her sister on her hip. "Eliza's flight gets in tonight."

"Right," Sam recalled. "She's coming for the week."

"Mmm hmm. What am I going to do with you?" Alex asked the blonde child.

Kara only giggled.

"I can help," Sam volunteered. "I can babysit or pick up or whatever."

Alex frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded.

Alex thought another moment, glancing at Kara who was chewing on the collar of her polo.

"So am I picking up or watching a child?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed. "If you could watch Kara, that'd be great. I don't have a carseat and she nearly threw a fit just coming through the portal, I don't know how she'd do in a car."

"Yeah," Sam grinned, holding out her arms. "I can totally do that. You want to spend some time with Aunty Sam, Kara?"

Alex smirked at the new nickname but handed the blonde over.

Luckily, Kara didn't complain too much, just gave Alex a half-hearted pout.

"And she has her powers," Alex warned.

"Oh!" Sam studied the innocent face. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I have powers too, huh?"

* * *

"How long is she staying with us?" Ruby asked as they came in the door.

"Just until Alex and Eliza get back from the airport," Sam confirmed.

Ruby nodded, making a funny face at Kara.

The blonde giggled, stuffing the upper lens of her glasses into her mouth.

Alex had highly suggested bringing Kara's glasses with her as well as a weighted blanket and noise silencing headphones in case of a sensory overload.

Kara had almost immediately lunged for her glasses the moment Alex had produced them and hadn't let them go since.

Sam set the girl down on the living room floor and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Ruby sat in the rug next to the miniature Kryptonian and started playing peek-a-boo with her.

Sam was heating up the leftover chicken soup and pulling together sandwiches when Ruby called out.

"Hey, mom, I think you need to get Kara off the ceiling."

Sam turned. Kara was sitting upside down on the ceiling, giggling happily. Ruby stood underneath, arms out, should the child suddenly fall.

Sam sighed and floated up to grab the kid. "How about we stay on the ground, hmm?"

Kara only laughed. Even as a toddler, the blonde was a bundle of energy and sunshine. And armed with a ready army of smiles, laughter, and, when needed, nearly irresistible pouts.

When Alex knocked on the door two hours later, no one answered.

The lights were on, the car parked in the driveway. Sam hadn't called or texted to say they were going anywhere or anything had happened.

Alex began to panic.

Eliza frowned.

"I'll be right back," Alex said. She rounded a corner of the house and dug the spare key out if the dirt near the house. She returned to the front door and unlocked it.

Eliza followed her eldest daughter into the house, both on alert. Alex had one hand on her sidearm.

The two Danvers women entered the living room. Their eyes fell on the scene in front of them.

Alex sighed in relief. Eliza smiled.

Sam and Ruby were sitting against the side of the overturned couch, one particular Kryptonian sandwiched between them. Sam had her arms wrapped around both girls; Ruby had Kara firmly pressed to her front; Kara looked even smaller with her glasses and headphones on. All three were wrapped up in the weighted blanket.

Alex whipped out her phone and snapped a quick picture.

Sam stirred and blearily opened her eyes. "Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," Alex whispered.

"How was she?" Eliza asked, admiring the two sleeping girls.

Sam smiled softly. "Nothing Ruby and I couldn't handle."

"What's up with the couch?" Alex asked.

Sam chuckled lightly. "It started with Kara floating up the ceiling nonstop for almost ten minutes, despite our best efforts to keep her down. We're lucky it only escalated to an overturned couch. We put the glasses and stuff on after that and it seemed to helped."

"She wear you two out?" Eliza grinned.

"Just a little bit," Sam admitted with a wink.

"Well, we should get her back home," Alex said. "Hopefully we'll get her back to normal tomorrow."

* * *

The following day, Alex and Eliza hauled an irritable Kryptonian toddler to the DEO.

"Eliza, Alex," J'onn greeted them. He eyed the blonde toddler in her sister's arms. "Good morning, Kara."

Alex ducked her head in an attempt to catch the girl's eyes. "J'onn said good morning. You want to tell him something?"

Kara shook her head stubbornly.

Eliza sighed, reaching out to rub the toddler's leg.

"Hey, Alex," Winn ran up. "Dr. Hamilton's ready for you in the med bay. Oh, hi, Eliza."

Eliza smiled. "Hello, Winn."

The Danvers and Winn headed up stairs and met Hamilton.

"Hello," The doctor said warmly.

"Hey," Alex urged her sister. "Look who it is. You know her."

Kara's gaze flicked only briefly to the other woman before she buried her face into Alex's shoulder.

"What do we need to do?" Eliza asked.

Hamilton sighed. "I have a few tests I'd like to run."

"I was able to jump over to Star Labs to get a bit of that powder our mystery man used in them," Winn added. "It's being processed now."

Eliza nodded. "Good."

By the time they left the DEO three and half hours later, Kara was even more upset than she was when she got there.

The med bay was almost completely trashed, thanks to Kara's overactive heat vision and bursts of super speed.

The white powder had been analyzed carefully but they weren't able to figure out what kind of substance it was, much less how it had turned two heroes into toddlers.

Alex had briefly conversed with the Alura AI but had quickly found that the hologram knew just as much on the matter as they did.

On Earth-1, Caitlin had taken a sample of Barry's blood and she, Alex, and Eliza had scoured the results. Everything looked normal. Vitals, brain waves, it all indicated that the two were perfectly fine.

Alex had then tried to contact Clark but Lois had informed them that the other Super was currently dealing with an off-world issue.

In other words, they had no idea where to even begin to change the two heroes back.

"Were you able to find out who the guy is?" Joe asked. He'd jumped earths with Iris and Caitlin, Barry in tow.

The two super powered kids were crawling contentedly around a cleared out training room.

"No," Alex grumbled.

Iris sighed. "Not that I don't adore Barry now but I'd really like my husband back."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I swear Kara eats more as a toddler than an adult which is saying something."

Iris frowned. "Really? Barry's doing the same thing."

"Think it means anything?" Joe mused.

Alex shrugged. "When you're working with a magical being, anything can happen."

Joe shook his head. "Ain't that the truth."

* * *

"Any more information on our mystery man?" J'onn inquired.

Winn sighed. "Nothing."

"I have the same answer," Cisco said. "Unfortunately."

"Indeed," J'onn agreed.

"How's that essay coming along?" Winn asked.

Ruby groaned, leaning back in her chair. It had become pretty normal to see the young woman in the DEO on some Saturdays while Sam trained with Alex.

Despite circumstances, the eldest Danvers sister had insisted on continuing training, meaning the two were currently sparring somewhere in the DEO.

Ruby meanwhile was picking away at a History report.

"School sucks," She complained.

Winn chuckled. "I feel you, kid." He leaned toward her and whispered conspiratorially, "Working isn't always as amazing either. Unless you're me."

Ruby laughed.

"What's your paper on?" Cisco asked. "Maybe we have different earth histories."

Winn looked up, intrigued.

Ruby smiled at the two men's enthusiasm. "It's about this fortress in Europe."

Cisco frowned. "That's not exactly very specific, you know that, right?"

Ruby shrugged.

Winn frowned. "Wait. Wait, a...a... that's it!" He jumped up, sprinting down a hallway.

Cisco threw up his hands. "Did I mention how much I love being out of the loop?"

Ruby smirked. "No, I don't think you did."

Cisco gaped a minute. He smiled slowly. "I knew I liked you."

* * *

"Again," Alex ordered.

Sam bit back a groan and prepared herself for the next round of sparring.

Alex had just feigned right when the door burst open.

Sam stumbled at the intrusion, allowing Alex to flip her on to her back.

Sam grunted on impact, more from frustration than pain.

Winn stood in the doorway, eyes bright, rocking in his heels. "I think I figured out a way to find out mystery man!"

Alex straightened up immediately, all focus on Cat Grant's tech Hobbit.

"So Ruby was talking about her report, which is on this place and Europe and-"

"Winn!" Alex exclaimed. "Just spit it out!"

Winn jumped at the sharp interruption. "Right, sorry. I think we should go to the Fortress and see what we can find there."

Alex frowned. "That...actually might be a good idea."

Winn's smile widened significantly.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "This is incredible. Way better than Reign's desert headquarters."

"But a whole lot colder," Winn added.

"True," Sam agreed.

Cisco had breached them to the entrance (Sam has insisted on not breaching straight inside as she felt that was a little too intrusive) and Sam had unlocked the door.

"So," Cisco asked, admiring the place. "This is pretty amazing. But, anyone know how where the help desk is?" He craned his neck. "I guess Krypton wasn't big on signs, huh?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know where to go. There used to be a robot too actually, Kelex, I think. I'm not sure if Kara's gotten around to rebuilding him yet."

Cisco paused. "Wait, what? You serious right now?"

Alex glanced back, eyes hard. "Do I look like I'm joking, Ramon?"

"Uh, nope. Nope, you really don't."

Alex smirked.

"So this is Kryptonian," Cisco commented, studying the Kryptonian console. "Way cool."

Alex and Winn poured over the keys, wanting to be quick and efficient.

"Please state your business here,"

The group turned, Alex instinctively pulling her gun.

Cisco"s eyes widened. "Robot!" He whisper-yelled.

"You are intruders," The robot continued. "As such you will be evicted."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alex interrupted. "It's Alex, Kara's sister."

The robot's head tilted to the side. "You are Alex Danvers? Lady Kara speaks highly of you."

Alex nodded. "Yes, that would be me. I need to access the Fortress' information about a certain person."

"I am here to assist members if the noble House of El," Kelex pointed out.

"Well, Kara isn't able to be here right now and we really need information. If you don't help us, you are hindering the House of El." Alex added hastily, seeing that Kelex was about to protest.

Kelex considered. "You are lucky today, Alex Danvers. Lady Kara trusts you and holds you in the highest regards. I will willing aid you in your search for knowledge."

Alex sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kelex."

"I trust these others are also friends of Lady Kara?"

"Yes, this is Winn, Sam, and Cisco. They're all really good friends of Kara's. They're family."

Kelex nodded cordially.

"So," Winn stepped forward. "We're looking for this guy and we're hoping that there's information on him here."

Kelex hovered a little closer. "I will require more detail in order to acquire an accurate answer."

"He said that he'd met Kara before." Alex mentioned.

"And in the future," Cisco added.

"And not a Legionnaire," Sam put in.

Kelex took a moment to process the information. "I have come up with a few possible candidates but will need more information to narrow it down."

"If we described this person's physical appearance, would that help?" Winn asked.

"That may be sufficient," Kelex confirmed.

"Alright," Alex began. "Male, dark hair, he was wearing a suit at the time."

"Somewhat deep voice," Cisco recalled. "Kind of roving, curious eyes."

Winn frowned. "Seriously?"

Cisco threw up his hands in defeat. "Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em."

"How tall would you say he was?" Sam asked.

Cisco frowned a moment. "Well, probably a little taller than Kara but shorter than Barry."

"He claims to be a magician," Sam remembered.

"I believe I know who you are speaking of," Kelex announced. "Zachary Zatara younger brother to Zantana Zatara."

Alex pondered. "That name, Zantana, sounds familiar."

"She is a magician and sometimes assists Kal-El and the League with their missions. In fact, that is where she and the other League members are now."

"Wait, League?" Cisco asked. "What League?"

"The Justice League," Alex explained.

"What? That's so cool! Wait, is Kara in that?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Clark invited her but she said she thought he and the others had it covered."

"Who else is in the League?"

"Batman, who's like Superman's frenemy, Wonder Woman, this guy who has this ring and wears green all the time," Winn began ticking off the members Kara had mentioned before.

"There's a whole mini army," Alex hastily summarized. "Kelex, do you know where this guy is?"

"I am afraid not, Alex Danvers," Kalex replied. "But I can alert Kal-El of your needs. He may be able to locate Zachary Zatara."

Alex sighed. "That would be great. Thank you, Kelex."

The robot nodded. "I am happy to be of service."

"Dude," Cisco hissed as they moved away from the console. "That was so cool!"

* * *

"Barry, what did I say about running off?" Iris scolded. "You've got to stay here, understand?"

Barry nodded, chagrined. "Yes, Iwis."

Iris sighed, kneeling down to scoop the boy up. "Just tell first, okay? It's kinda of dangerous here."

While Sam, Alex, Winn, and Cisco were off at the Fortress of Solitude, Iris, Joe, Ruby, and Lena had been tasked with watching the kids.

It had originally been It is, Joe, Ruby, and Eliza but the Danvers matron had been called into the lab with Caitlin. Lena had then been roped into childcare duties.

To be frank, the Luthor had no clue what she was doing.

"Wow," Ruby praised. "That's amazing, Kara."

The blonde child smiled toothily and went back to her crayon drawing.

Lena was sitting with the two, still unsure on what she was supposed to be doing besides telling Kara had great her pictures were.

Barry had colored with the blonde for a few minutes but soon grew bored and had distracted himself by running (at only a little faster than humanly possible) and sliding across the floor. A few times however, he'd snuck out and then Iris and Joe would rush out to find him. It usually ended up with a DEO agent finding the boy and bringing him back to the training room.

"You,"

Lena looked up from her own doodles to find Kara holding a piece of paper out to her. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"You," Kara repeated, clearly conveying that the picture was for Lena.

"Really?" Lena smiled and gently tugged the picture from the chubby fist. "For me?"

Kara nodded matter-of-factly before reabsorbing herself in the paper and crayons.

Ruby grinned. "She drew you."

Lena frowned then studied the drawing more closely. Ruby was right. In shaky lines, Kara had portrayed a picture of Lena giving a speech in front of an audience of what looked like a mix of teddy bears and puppies.

Though the picture was done by the small Kryptonian toddler, it was easy enough to see that it definitely Lena Luthor.

"Me dra?" Barry asked, rejoining the group.

"Sure," Ruby nodded, sliding a few papers and a handful of crayons toward the miniature speedster.

Barry and Kara scribbled contentedly for about an hour, whipping up sloppy but easily recognizable drawings of different places and people in their respective lives. Both even managed a drawing which include members of Teams Flash, Supergirl, Arrow, and Legends. Barry had one paper dedicated solely to Gene Kelly's title number in _Singing in the Rain_. Kara had five sheets which were only pictures of food.

"Well, they seem to remember a lot of things," Joe commented.

Lena nodded. "They certainly do."

"Lena," Small Kara tugged in the hem of Lena's skirt.

Lena looked down, smiling. "Yes, Kara?"

Kara pouted. "I hungry."

Lena chuckled.

"I want pissa," Kara announced.

Barry jumped up. "Me too!"

Lena sighed, looking to Iris and Joe. "How am I supposed to resist the faces of these two?"

Iris laughed, ruffling Barry's hair. "I guess you don't."

"Up, pwease," Kara said.

Lena nodded, bending down to scoop the Kryptonian up. "I guess not."

* * *

"So we're looking for Zachary Zatara?" J'onn confirmed.

"Yes, sir," Winn agreed.

"Any new leads?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Winn reported. "He likes to keep on the low down apparently."

"I want every available agent working on this," J'onn ordered. "National City needs Supergirl and Central City needs the Flash."

* * *

"Kara, Kara, no. You can't have any more pizza until you eat your carrots." Alex picked up the pizza box, closing the lid for emphasis.

Little Kara folded her arms, pouting.

Alex met her gaze, one eyebrow raised.

"Barry," Iris called out. "Stop that, I already told you no." The speedster had gotten bored and had started running up and down the walls - literally.

"You either eat those carrots," Alex jerked a thumb at the handful of baby carrots on her sister's paper plate. "Or no pizza. Your pick."

Lena leaned forward. "Kara, you can have some of my kale instead, if you want."

Kara spun around so fast the edges of her body blurred. "No," She said defiantly. "Yucky."

Lena chuckled. "Well, do you want kale or carrots?"

Kara considered. "Pizza."

"That's not an option," The Luthor pointed out.

Kara pointed behind her at the pizza box in her older sister's hands. "Pizza." She repeated stubbornly.

"Barry, come here," Iris was forced to get up.

Barry giggled and ran away, thankfully at human speed.

Iris groaned. "Not again," She muttered. "I swear I've run more today than you have in your entire life, Bear."

"Hey, Kara," Ruby came to sit next to the blonde. "I have to eat carrots too. See?" With a crack, Ruby bit off a piece of her own carrot.

Kara frowned, a mini version of her legendary Crinkle appearing between her eyes.

"Here," Ruby took a carrot from the paper plate. "It's not too bad. It's kind of like a cheese stick but orange and crunchy."

Kara took the vegetable, eying it apprehensively. Mimicking Ruby, the girl took a bite.

Ruby laughed at the look on the blonde's face.

"Swallow it," The older girl urged.

Kara grumbled but obediently choked the carrot down.

"Good job!" Ruby praised. "I bet I can eat more carrots than you can."

Kara's Crinkle deepened.

"Whoever finishes first gets pizza first," Ruby hinted.

Kara narrowed her eyes.

Ruby shrugged and started on another carrot. "More for me."

"No!" Kara argued. "Me!"

Sam smirked. "Better get eating, kid."

Kara pulled another face but started stuffing carrots in her mouth.

"Hey there," Alex warned. "Don't choke."

Kara mumbled something around all the orange veggies in her mouth.

Sam smiled, remembering how she'd used similar tactics to get Ruby to eat her veggies.

The ever growing superhero family was enjoying a last meal before Barry and crew headed back to Earth-1 for the night. So far, they were no where closer to returning Kara and Barry to their correct ages.

Zachary Zatara was successfully keeping himself hidden and both of the heroes' respective cities we're questioning were their protectors were after a rise in crime rates.

Hopefully, tomorrow would bring better results.

* * *

It didn't.

Neither did the next day.

Or the next.

By the time four days had passed, the novelty of two super powered toddlers had worn off.

Both were perpetually irritated and annoying stubborn.

Everyone's saving grace had turned out to be Ruby.

Ruby would take the kids into the training room which had been converted to some sort of playroom and they'd be happy for hours.

Unfortunately, school wasn't over to another two weeks and Ruby was supposed to be studying for tests and finishing papers.

...Meaning that babysitting duty was being rotated throughout the Super friends and select DEO agents.

Barry came just about every day while Iris and Joe were at work; it was slightly easier to watch the boy in a DEO training room as they could lockdown the room. Of course, both children found several ways to break out but the locked doors did slow them down for a little bit.

"I don't know how parents do this," Winn groaned, dropping back into his chair after a babysitting shift.

Sam chuckled. "I've asked myself the same question for years."

"Wow," Winn deadpanned. "That's comforting."

Sam just shrugged.

* * *

"Zantana?"

The woman in question looked up. "Yes, Superman?"

The Kryptonian motioned for her to join him. "Can we talk?"

Zantana frowned. "Have I done something?"

Superman's shook his head. "No. But Zachary might have."

Zantana rolled her eyes. "What is it this time?"

"It seems that the mission to the future did little to help his mischievous nature." Superman began.

Zantana sighed. "Just spit it out, Clark."

The man nodded. "Apparently he jumped to another earth, Earth-1, I think, and de-aged Kara and Barry."

"Ugh, that boy will be the death of me," Zantana groused. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Superman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know. He needs to learn that pranks like this are not acceptable."

Zantana nodded sadly. "I know."

"Thanks to one of Diana's friends, we were able to track Zachary somewhere in southern France. Unfortunately, it seems that was only his tracker and we think he's in National City. We need your expertise here but I understand that this is a family matter."

"Thanks, Clark," Zantana said. "You've already done so much but I must ask for one more favour."

Clark frowned. "What is it?"

"I would like to bring Bruce with me."

Clark considered. "I don't want to lose another member of the League but I think you're right; if anyone can knock some sense into the boy, it's Bruce. Or maybe Cat Grant." He added as an afterthought.

Zantana touched the Man of Steel's arm gratefully. "Thank you, Clark. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just keep that kid in line and I'll call it even." Superman joked.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Zachary was thoroughly enjoying his latest trick.

He'd always wondered what members of the Justice League were like as kids and this was pretty close.

He laughed, watching as both teams on both earths tried to track him down.

If only they knew he was with them the whole time. Of course, the DEO and Star Labs had nothing against his magic.

He was just about to follow the two kids and their respective babysitters into the portal to Earth-1 when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He glanced at the screen.

Ugh.

It was Zantana, his annoying older cousin.

The thought to ignore her call briefly crossed his mind but remembering what happened last time quickly had him zipping out of the DEO and to the roof to answer.

"Zachary," Zantana didn't even give him a chance to answer properly.

"Yes?" Zachary asked, innocently enough.

"Enough with your crap," Zantana interrupted irritably. "I know what you did and I know you know I know."

"Sorry, that sentence confused me. Can you repeat that?"

"Oh, shut up for once in your life," His cousin snapped.

Zachary only smirked; he'd witnessed his cousin's temper but wasn't at all moved by it.

Zantana sighed, turning to leave. "Bruce wants to talk to you."

Zachary sat up. "What?!"

"Zachary Zatara, correct?" Came a deep voice behind the boy.

Zachary gulped, turning to face the caped hero.

"Your cousin thought it wise to call in reinforcements," Mr. Wayne continued. "I think she was right in doing so. I think a little man to boy will help you."

Zachary started to protest but Batman went right in talking.

"It's just you and me, I sent Zantana down to help out Supergirl and the Flash. However, we both know that you only really enjoy the spells that can only be undone by the caster, or, in this case, yourself."

Zachary felt a small swell of pride.

Batman quickly shot it down though as he finished his speech. "We know that you are intelligent enough to keep our civilian identities secret but you've proved incapable of staying in line while not supervised. The League owes you a debt of gratitude for your help last year but you've grown reckless. If you can't clean up your act, we will be forced to sever ties with you."

Zachary gaped. "What? You-you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can. And will, if it comes to it. Zachary, I understand and appreciate your want to help others and we always enjoy having another pair of hands in the League but your pranks aren't getting you any closer to a full League membership. We need people we can trust. We need heroes we can trust."

Zachary glared. "Why don't you just take me on now? I've shown you what I can do, I've helped you. But did you let me join? No."

"That's right," Batman agreed. "We denied your request because you aren't ready. You need to grow up. Being a hero isn't all about saving the planet from large threats. It's about being a responsible, reliable, and trustworthy person."

Zachary considered. "I don't suppose," He said after a moment. "That if I turn Kara and Barry back, you'd let me sign up first thing tomorrow morning?"

Batman chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. But I will tell you that the longer you hold out, the longer it will take for us to let you join."

Zachary sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Batman turned to go. "Zachary. You have great potential. Use it for good." And with that, the Dark Knight jumped off the roof and out of sight.

* * *

"Sorry, about this one," Zantana said, jerking her thumb at her cousin. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It's fine," Alex assured them. "But if he ever touches my sister or anyone one else in my family…." She let the threat hang ominously.

Zachary averted his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Zantana agreed. "If he does anything like this again, he'll have a lot of people to answer to."

The two magicians lingered for a few more minutes before Zantana dragged Zachary back to Earth-38.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Cisco commented.

Caitlin nodded. "No, you don't."

"And thank goodness for that," Joe muttered.

Zantana had arrived only minutes after the small group (made up of Iris, Joe, Alex, and their respective kid heroes) had breached back to Earth-1. She had explained that while she welded magic, she couldn't undo the spell.

Luckily, her cousin, Zachary, had turned up not too long after her, looking appropriately chagrined.

The two heroes, now returned to their correct ages and sizes, were asleep in the med bay. The Zataras had said the two might be out for a while as their bodies and minds adjusted.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to do that alone," Iris told Alex.

The elder Danvers nodded. "I agree. Although taking care of two overly energetic and super powered toddlers was maybe a little much for anyone."

Iris laughed. "True. Maybe it would have been easier if only one of them was affected. Then at least the other could have chased the kid around."

"Hey, Cisco?" Alex reached out as the breacher passed the two women.

"Yeah?"

"I want to stay here, you know, be here when Kara wakes up," Alex explained. "But I was wondering if you could send a message to the DEO and let them know what's happened?"

Cisco smiled. "Be glad to,"

"Thank you."

Cisco made a mock salute and busied himself at the computer.

"Alex, Iris," Caitlin smiled widely. "They're awake."

Iris smiled, linking her arm through Alex's. "Well, can I risk jinxing it by asking for a normal life?"

Alex laughed. "Unfortunately, I think we're a little too late for that."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _This turned out way longer than I originally planned. I just had this idea with Barry and Kara being de-aged together and I had to write it. And it just got longer and stuff; I guess that's what happens when you work on a one-shot for a little while longer than is maybe healthy. XD_

 _If you read the whole thing, good job and thanks to bearing with me._

 _So, I just thought I'd clear up any questions about it._

 _1\. I don't really know much about Zantana and Zachary Zatara, besides the fact that they exist in the DC universe and they wield magic and both have worked with the Justice League. I don't think either are members though. (Thank you Wikipedia.)_

 _2\. The whole thing with Batman straightening Zachary out was a little weak but at that point I knew I needed to wrap it all up and this was the best way I could think of. I mean, it's Batman._

 _3\. Anything else that might not seem to work, just know that I wrote this purely because I got the idea of having Barry and Kara as babies at the same time and it kind of got out of hand. Most of more along the lines of "just straight writing" and I didn't edit it very much either._

 _4\. I'm not sure if Kelex really would have been that obliging in the Fortress of Solitude but we're just going for it._

 _5\. As I was reading through it, I realize that there are some things I didn't wrap up, like when Kara met Zachary, but I figured that would take too long and I liked how it was flowing._

 _Anyway, with all that out of the way, this is probably going to be the last you hear from me for quite some time. (For real this time.)_

 _If you didn't already catch it, I will be living in Canada for the next year and a half and while there, I won't have the time to do this. So, it's goodbye until then._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
